Anomaly
by RoseGlow
Summary: Anya is abducted and taken to Neverland as a "new recruit" to join Pan's band of unruly followers. Yet Anya is different from the other Lost Children as she knows she has a loving family that await her. The yearning to go home only entrances Pan more, entangling her within his web of mind games and suppressed feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_'…It's…it's all make believe, right?'_

A groan escaped my lips as I pulled my eyelids apart, blinking harshly trying to adjust my eyesight. I jolted up from slouching and snapped my gaze in all different directions, trying to make sense of it all. I was in a sea of children, either my age or slightly older than myself, they were all bound at the wrists and ankles with rope; it wasn't until I looked down at myself that I noticed I was in exactly the same position. I then looked at the wider picture; we were in a cage, I couldn't see out of the strong bamboo bars because they were covered with a large piece of fabric. The sounds of weeping, sobs and pleas for help pierced my ears and made me want to cry myself. I had been taken. It was unknown who had taken us or what they wanted with us but with the way we were being treated it did not seem pleasant. Not one bit. I breathed deeply and slowly trying to stay calm even though I knew there was no hope at all to stay calm, there had to be at least twenty of us crammed into the cage. The shuddering of the bottom of the cage made it clear we were on the move. I squirmed beneath the bonds that restricted me from attempting to escape, but it obviously led to no avail. I began trying to shift my hands out from the ropes, trying to squeeze them through the binds but the rough fibres cut and burned my skin. The contraption we were on stopped with a jolt. We were all tossed to the side and then whipped back, I was deeply scared of the outcome we were being led into. I thought it was going to be certain death. The cover was lifted from the cage and I quickly lapped up the surroundings; a dark forest, not just any forest, it was unearthly. Massive trees loomed up close to outer space, there were strange noises coming from the vast greens and odd glows and shimmers that glistened in between the leaves.

Two boys with dark hoods that covered their faces opened the cage doors, of course none of us could move. The two boys began carrying people out of the cage; the children kicked and screamed, crying for their families, the older children fought as best as they could but they only merely shook their shoulders, nothing too rebellious. I was one of the few left in the cage, it was my turn to be lifted out but I was _not_ leaving without a fight. One came and tried to lift me up but I squirmed away, he tried again but I tried to kick him in the shin. He called over his partner for assistance and when one attempted to pick me up by my tied arms I snapped my jaw at him, managing to nip and draw blood on his wrist. 'Stupid bitch!' He hissed and went to kick me in the side until there was a piercingly loud whistle that nearly burst my ear drums.

'Lads, Pan does _not _want the new recruits injured or beaten. Pan himself will decide if punishment is needed, for now your job is to get them out of this hell hole and onto the forest floor.' _Pan? _As in Peter? I looked up at the boy who saved me from a good kicking, he was one of the oldest here, about eighteen I guessed. His hair was a silky dark brown and his murky brown eyes seemed cold, his jaw was clenched and gave him a no nonsense look. He wore a tight, brown shirt with snug black trousers and scruffy brown boots that had been made from tattered old leather, his belt held a long sword that was on full show as a warning to anyone who wanted to cross him. 'Now, hurry up!' The two of them roughly thrust me into their grip and dumped me onto the muddy floor with all the other "recruits" as we were called.

'What do you think they want?' A girl beside me whispered, her voice trembling. I gawked at her beauty, her fiery red hair went down to her waist, her eyes were a clear crystal blue and her pointed features gave her a pixyish look.

'I-I don't know…' I uttered to her, she sighed and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. 'Don't cry, don't give them the satisfaction of that.' I said to her quietly, she nodded slowly and rubbed her cheek against her shoulder, wiping away the tears that stained her face. Her close fit, lilac tank top showed off her porcelain skin and smooth collar bone, she wore skinny jeans which boasted the length of her lean legs. She made me feel like a scruffy mess even though she was in something far more casual than I was. I had been at a party before I was taken; I was wearing a black leotard, the sleeves came down to my elbows, and a black chiffon skirt. I wished I had her outfit on now, what I was wearing would be no good to run in and would be ripped to shreds in no time by the cruel forest.

'I'm Sophie…' She whispered and looked up at me with her pleading blue eyes. I didn't exactly want to make friends or introduce myself whilst being kidnapped but I figured she was in exactly the same position and if this was a means of comfort to her then so be it.

'I'm Anya.' I said to her and she gave a weak smile. Our introduction was interrupted by more youth emerging from the trees, each had a sharp knife, Sophie began sobbing. Her sobs made my heart begin to race and the knives glimmered in the moonlight. I was absolutely done for. I would not see my parents again or my annoying brother. One hooded boy stepped closer to me, and knelt down so he was my height from where I had been chucked on the ground. He slowly slid the knife towards my skin, I winced and shut my eyes tight, however I could not feel the blade against my skin. Instead my bonds were broke from my wrists. The boy then moved to my ankles and cut the thick rope off of them, he turned to Sophie and began to cut her bonds. I rubbed my wrists with my soft, cool hands; they were raw and sore from the harsh rope and my attempts to get out of them. I had a good look at our surroundings; we were in a clearing, to be more specific, a campsite. A roaring fire burned in the middle of the clearing and a few hammocks were drawn up against some of the trees, a few tents dotted around in the trees that surrounded the clearing, torches were dug into the ground and illuminated the dark edges of the forest surrounding us. Once we were all cut free there was silence, until we were all commanded to stand to our feet. The boy who had saved me from being beaten to a pulp then stood before us all, he was joined with another boy who was tall and lean with light blonde, unkempt hair, a thick scar running across his face. The blonde held a deadly looking club that he casually slung over his shoulder.

'I believe you are all due a _warm_ welcome to Neverland.' _Neverland…_ I thought that was a myth, some silly little story, it couldn't be real, surely? So before when he mentioned Pan he was talking about _the_ Peter Pan. 'I am Cas, and I will be the one dealing with you new recruits, preparing you for our leader Pan.' The dark haired boy, Cas, said in a confident yet cold tone. 'You will not know your use here until you have been assessed by us and most importantly by Pan, but all of you will now be a part of this… family.' He smirked and chuckled. 'You have all been brought here because you are lost, orphaned, unloved…' _Excuse me?_ I was not lost, most certainly not an orphan and definitely not unloved, my parents cared _too_ much if anything. I was in the wrong place. This was clearly some mistake… they had to take me back now, I was not supposed to be here, _no_, my family were waiting for me back home. I ran a hand through my hair and breathed deeply, _would they let me go_? The thought of being stuck here made my skin crawl; the fact that my family would be waiting for me, worried sick, I told them I would be back before midnight. I could not stay here, I had to go, even if that meant escaping. I shook myself out of my thoughts, realising I had missed whatever this Cas boy had been babbling on about. The blonde boy then spoke.

'I have one simple warning from Pan to all of you: _any_ attempts of escape will result in fatal punishment.' This one did not give his name but he looked terrifying even though he was smiling. His smile was smug and cold, the scar across his face was a proud mark of his experience in fighting possibly, this one was not to be messed with. His warning from Pan put my ideas of going home in the dark. 'Of course if you do attempt to escape you won't get far… this island is far away from your home- such a small island… we will sniff you out like a pack of dogs.' He was right, where the hell would I go once I got away? But if there was a way here there was a way back surely. 'I'll leave you to it.' He disappeared into the dark forest leaving Cas and the other inhabitants of Neverland with us new _recruits_ as we were called. Cas began talking quietly to the Neverland dwellers who had cut us all free, after minutes of conversation with them he approached us recruits for what he had previously mentioned "assessments". Others began talking quietly amongst themselves, Sophie then turned to look at me.

'What do you think they will make us do as recruits?' She bit her lip, her blue eyes full of worry.

'I'm not sure, maybe hunt?' I shrugged, the legend of Peter Pan was told differently by my grandfather and he only told it once, he said once was enough. The version I was told was that Peter Pan was an immortal boy who kidnapped children, forced them to fight and terrorised his lost boys with cruel ruling. Of course the version that was more widely accepted was the one which portrayed him to be a kind boy with lovable arrogance who never wanted to grow up and who heroically fought bad pirates.

'W-what do you think Pan is like?' She stuttered nervously, looking to see where Cas was and then glancing back at me.

'He doesn't seem friendly with that threat we all received.' I uttered as I stared at Cas feeling a boy's biceps and nodding his head in approval, the boy he was assessing looked somewhat… proud? As if he was happy that he seemed like a good recruit.

'I thought Neverland was meant to be a happy place, I thought Pan would be nice and kind, heroic. This place is cold, dark, and he wants to kill anyone who doesn't obey. Anya this can't be Neverland…' Sophie shook her head and her gaze bore into me, she had obviously heard the fairy tale version of Peter Pan. I got no such version, the rather scary legend of him was barely spoken of in my household and even my own father knew next to nothing of Peter Pan. We were never allowed any books on _Peter Pan_ or _Alice in Wonderland_, the safest option of a story we were given was _The Water Babies_.

'I was told a different version of Peter Pan as a child…' I exhaled and Sophie narrowed her eyes, urging me to continue. Before I could Cas approached her.

'Just a quick look.' He said to Sophie in a sweet, charming manner. He looked into her eyes and nodded as he commanded her to look left and right, he looked up and down and her height, commenting on what a good and healthy physique she had. Cas then started small talk with her, I saw her shoulders relax and she looked like she felt a lot more comfortable, I even saw a small smile on her delicate pink lips.

'What's your name?' Cas asked as he approached me for my assessment. He clutched my chin between his thumb and forefinger as he examined my face, angling it up to meet his penetrating gaze.

'Anya…' I muttered with a bitter taste of hate in my mouth and he smiled adding a light laugh.

'Beautiful.' He said. 'I'm just going to do a physical examination, nothing scary or uncomfortable.' I frowned as he tilted my face from side to side, humming in approval, jotting down mental notes I presumed. He was wrong… it was uncomfortable. He tapped his knuckle on my lips gently, 'open up.' He ordered but I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head. 'It's just a quick look for any disease like scurvy.' He chuckled, I hesitantly parted my mouth and he stuck his fingers inside, opening up my jaw. 'All seems healthy, a few fillings but nothing wrong.'

'Since when does health matter so much?' I uttered coldly as he felt the muscles on my arms, there was not much there at all. 'Especially to the likes of Peter Pan.' Cas looked up at me with a firm gaze.

'You are not to call him Peter.' Cas stated, he clenched his jaw and quickly moved onto a different topic. 'Health matters because you are our new recruits; you will inhabit and help us protect the island, we need you to be strong or at least good enough for defence.' Protect the island from what? If it needed protection from anything it was Pan and his bunch of kidnappers. 'Someone as healthy as you would be put to good use.' Cas glanced up from feeling the pulse in my wrist and smiled in a suave mannerism.

'Yeah… about this situation I think you have the wrong person.' I exhaled and looked at his handsome features as they lit up and he laughed to himself, shaking his head.

'We get that a lot. _I'm not meant to be here, take me back, I'm not the person you want_, same old same old.' He smiled mockingly and looked into my amber eyes. 'Everyone is here for a reason Anya.' He uttered quietly in his soft, treacle like voice. 'And I think you'll quite enjoy it here.'

'No, you don't understand… I'm not an orphan.' I urged and he shrugged, from his nonchalant attitude I could tell I wasn't the only person here who wasn't an orphan.

'Abusive parents?' He raised an eyebrow as he took a step back, looking me up and down.

'No! My parents are very caring.' Too caring most of the time.

'Only child?' He crossed his arms over his chest.

'I have a younger brother. I _wish_ I was an only child sometimes.' Cas looked at me for a few moments, dumbfounded and confused, he took a step closer than me and lowered his voice.

'So, you are telling me you come from a big, loving family with no overt problems?' He whispered to me lowly and I nodded.

'Precisely.' I nodded eagerly, smiling at him slightly. Cas bit his lip and frowned, looking away from me and rubbing the back of his neck. He gazed back to me and exhaled deeply, looking vacant. 'Am I allowed home?'

'I am not sure. We have never had anyone here who is…'He paused and shook his head. 'Your home life appears to be fine, this is rare Anya, it appears that there has been some kind of… misunderstanding, if that's possible.' Cas gave me a weak and apologetic smile.

'So, am I allowed home?' I asked tentatively, this boy Cas seemed a bit more easy to come by than the blonde boy with the club. Cas smiled but shook his head.

'No, not for the moment, I will talk with Pan and then I will get back to you about it. For now you are to remain on the island.' Cas went to move onto the next person but then paused, looking back at me and stepping closer. 'Anya, remember what you were told about trying to leave on your own accord, wait until I have spoken to Pan, yes?' I nodded, remembering the threat that was given to all of us. Cas gave me and brilliant smile and then moved onto the next "recruit"; young boy of about nine who was snivelling up the last of his tears, Cas reached into his pocket and took out a piece of toffee, putting it in the boy's hand and gently speaking to the boy, crouching down to his height. The young boy smiled through his tears as Cas talked to him more, making him laugh and most importantly do what Cas wanted.

'Quite the charmer, isn't he?' Sophie whispered in my ear, making light of our situation and I smirked at her.

* * *

**Hope this entices you! Please graciously leave a review so I know what you guys think! Thanks! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

We were told to find a place in the camp to call our own and given rugs to sleep on, Sophie and I chose a corner of the camp that was away from all the others but in radius of the heat that was coming from the huge camp fire. I was sat up against a tree, surveying the camp; it was a large clearing and there were a lot of recruits to fill the space. There were a few tents dotted around but the only people coming out of them were high authority figures like Cas. I didn't even know where Pan might possibly be hiding. I brooded over what Pan would look like, what he would wear and what he would sound like; I couldn't exactly imagine a daunting Peter Pan even with the story my grandfather had told me. An evil boy seemed a bit farfetched. Sophie seemed to have perked up since her assessment with Cas, Cas had been successful at working his charm on all the new recruits, and I was curious as to whether it was genuine or not. I was not going to deny I wasn't charmed by Cas myself, he had actually listened to me and understood that a mistake was probably made, he had reason and seemed just. Sophie stared at me, thinking with her bright blue eyes that seemed to hold a constant sparkle in them. 'Don't worry,' she said, 'Cas will speak with Pan and you'll probably get to go home.' She smiled reassuringly and I returned it.

'I doubt that.' A voice spoke bitterly. We both looked up and a boy stood above us, his light brown hair was in messy waves and his eyes were as wide, blue and pretty as Sophie's. He looked eerily familiar in some way but I could not have met him before. He pierced his full lips and scuffed his boots in the dirt in front of us; he wore a long, brown coat and a dirty white shirt beneath it, his grey trousers were tucked into his brown leather boots.

'Why?' I uttered and looked him in the eyes, he sat crossed legged in the dirt in front of us and exhaled looking back at me.

'Because if I know Pan, once you're here you never leave.' His eyes narrowed and my eyebrows furrowed as I glared at him.

'How do we know you are a reliable source?' Sophie scowled at him.

'Trust me, I know Pan well, when I first came here I wanted to leave too.' I cocked an eyebrow at the boy and Sophie tilted her head.

'How long have you been here?' She asked softly.

'Decades… I've lost count now.' _Decades?! _He didn't look a day over eighteen. Would I be stuck here for decades too? 'I'm Roger.' He held out a hand to Sophie and she shook it gently.

'I'm Sophie.' She smiled at him, their gaze meeting. Roger then returned his gaze to me and offered a hand, I took it as Sophie did.

'Anya.' I shook his hand firmly, indicating I was in no mood for nonsense.

'What are your stories then?' Roger asked, mostly to Sophie as his gaze managed to land on her again. I frowned in confusion, as did Sophie, and Roger smirked before he elaborated. 'I mean why are you here, do you know?'

'My dad left when I was a baby and my mother died a year ago, leaving me with my aunt who _hated_ me.' Sophie bit her lip and looked down. 'I figured that when Cas said we were all here because we were lost in one way or another that was the reason.' Roger nodded solemnly and sighed.

'Sounds a legitimate reason why you are here. If it is any condolence I think that being here you will be far more valued than with your horrid aunt.' Sophie smiled calmly at him and Roger then looked at me. 'You?'

'Yeah,' I exhaled, slightly frustrated with having to explain it again, 'this is my dilemma, I am not lost or orphaned or have a horrible family in any way. Cas said he would talk to Pan about my case and then hopefully I will be back with my family soon.' I said as optimistically as possible but Roger's words from before had placed doubt and dread in my mind, especially when a small smile crept onto his face.

'Ah, so _you're_ the anomaly,' Roger smirked gleefully. _Anomaly? _There was already talk of me floating around the camp, maybe even the island? 'I'm sorry to be the grey cloud in your blue sky but if I know Pan you will stay here like the rest of us-'

'But that's not fair-'

'It's not about being fair, it's the magic on the island that selects the recruits, if you have been selected you are to stay.' Roger stated firmly and narrowed my eyes.

'What chooses us _exactly_.' I hissed and Roger shrugged before explaining.

'The faeries gave Pan a spell to cast on Skull Rock, inside the caves there is a small pool which is enchanted by said spell and it shows which children are the next recruits.' Roger explained. 'If you have been selected you are needed in some way.' I chewed the inside of my cheek, I was certainly not needed here.

'Cas will speak with Pan.' I reaffirmed, mostly reassuring myself, I was not listening to some lost boy. Roger raised his eyebrows in disbelief at my statement but I ignored him.

'Oi, stop flirting, Felix wants to see us.' A boy with flaming red hair nudged Roger with his foot and chuckled loudly. Roger laughed and jumped to his feet, brushing the dirt off the back of his trousers.

'This one,' Roger cocked a thumb at me, 'is the anomaly.'

'Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Anomaly.' The red headed boy grinned widely, his slightly protruding front teeth gleaming brightly in the constant dark light, and he mocked a bow, I simply scowled at him.

'Don't be an idiot, Slightly.' Roger huffed. 'Her name is Anya, and this is Sophie.' Slightly averted his attention from a quick glance at Sophie to me and crossed his arms over his chest.

'So, Anomaly, I suppose you want to go home.' Slightly smiled cruelly, mocking me.

'I do,'I glowered, 'I'm sure your leader will understand there has been a mistake and let me go home.' I said coldly and Slightly let out a harsh laugh.

'Fat chance.' He scoffed.

'Cas is going to talk to him about it.' Roger said to Slightly with raised eyebrows and Slightly tittered.

'Cas may be a smooth talker but even he can't charm Pan to agree with him.' Slightly shook his head laughing. 'Looks like you're stuck here Anomaly.' I was about to retaliate but a commotion further in the camp got me and Sophie on our feet as we watched a boy of about fifteen try to run into the woods, attempts to catch him by the other inhabitants failed. An older girl then emerged from the trees with a bow and arrow, making a clean shot through the boy's neck. Sophie gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth in horror, my eyes widened in horror as the girl went over to her prize, nudged him with her leather booted foot and confirmed his death.

'Nice shot Emilia,' the blonde boy with the club complimented with a wide smile. Emilia flicked her long, deep brown ponytail off her shoulder and gave a confident smirk.

'When do I ever miss, Felix?' She laughed cruelly and walked back into one of the tents. Some other kids took his body away and Felix stood in the middle of the camp and gave a sadistic leer, his club slung casually over his shoulder.

'You thought we were joking…' He laughed lightly with a dark look in his grey eyes, his hood pulled up still as his gaze panned the horrified and silent crowd of new recruits. Felix retreated back into the tent Emilia came out of and Slightly looked at Roger.

'I think we should get going, Felix probably isn't in a good mood after that.' Slightly sighed and Roger nodded.

'Keep warm for the night you two.' Roger stated firmly and smiled once more at Sophie before turning towards the tent.

'Bear in mind what you just saw, Anomaly.' Slightly reminded me gravely before following Roger. Sophie looked at me, her eyes full of terror and she was as white as a sheet.

'That kid should have ran at a quieter time.' I thought aloud to myself, Sophie grabbed my arm firmly and looked me in the eyes.

'Don't talk about strategy methods for running away.' Sophie sighed and shook her head.

'Sophie I think that brutal display explicitly states that this is not a place we should stay. They are killing children, we could be next-'

'We'll only be next if we try and escape! Anya please!' Sophie begged me, her eyes glistening with tears as she gazed at me, '_please_ don't try and escape! Just wait and see what Cas has to say.' I was silent but gave an accepting nod. Sophie gave me a small, nervous smile and sat back down on her rug again, running her slender fingers through her long, red hair. 'I think a good sleep would do us wonders.' She said as she looked up at me, lying back on the rug and preparing to let sleep consume her. I silently agreed and laid down on my own rug, staring up at the sky that was festering with bright stars that glistened dimly. The constellations were completely different to what I was used to seeing at home and the moon seemed far too big. I thought about when I used to stare at the stars from my bedroom, the breeze coming through the open window and the night air was crisp and fresh. The air here was cold and heavy, an ambiance of misery and darkness subtly overhanging the island. The constant comparisons in my head were making me more and more home sick and I desperately wanted to leave the damn island. _What ifs _and _could haves_ began entering my mind as I thought of the night I was taken to Neverland, it was hazy but I still remembered it; alone and walking down the quiet suburban street from Ella's house party, naïve and thinking that nothing could possibly ever happen to me. I had begged my parents to go to that party and they were reluctant because of the people who were going; if only they knew it was dangers outside the party that would cause me problems.

_'Please mum, it's at Ella's house not a bloody nightclub!' I exclaimed and my mother narrowed her eyes at me hearing the tone of my voice as she washed the dishes in the sink, her hands glistening in soapy water. They never let me have any fun._

_'Yes and we both know who Ella is friends with.' My mother stated sternly, Ella was friends with a few boys who weren't exactly good news but they weren't nasty or horrible. _

_'Mum they are alright.' I exhaled, fed up with her judgmental attitude of everyone. _

_'I suppose Billy is going?' She asked rhetorically; she had had a problem with Billy since she caught him jumping down from the ledge outside of my window one evening, to be fair he was only round my house to borrow a text book that he himself had lost. Billy wasn't the most well behaved boy but he was adventurous and cocky, something I adored. His rebellious character was what my mother despised. She knew I liked him and she did her best to put him down each time he was brought up into conversation. _

_'Yes, Billy is going.' I was thinking about Billy staying over at my house so not to inconvenience him to get a bus home, my house was only a short walk from Ella's. 'I won't be there long.' I muttered mostly to myself, my mother sighed and narrowed her eyes at me. _

_'How long?' She asked and I shrugged. _

_'I'll be back at about one…' I uttered nonchalantly, her eyes widened and she blinked. _

_'One o'clock in the morning?!' She gasped and shook her head, 'no, half past eleven at the latest.' I rolled my eyes at her. _

_'But everyone will be staying until one! Billy will be there until one and he can walk me home-'_

_'I'm afraid Billy will not be walking you home so he can stay out as long as he likes, you will be home at eleven thirty.' I huffed but gave in to her ridiculous curfew, knowing there was no use arguing with her. _

_I looked at the time on my phone and sighed, I had to walk myself home soon, just when the party was coming into full swing. I sighed in annoyance and slumped back into the chair I was sat in, making Billy glance over. 'Do you have to go so soon?' Billy asked as he sat on the arm of my chair, taking back a swig of beer. _

_'Yeah,' I nodded, 'my mum will kill me otherwise.' Billy put his drink down on the floor next to the chair in the corner of Ella's living room and stood up from the arm. _

_'I'll walk you back.' He said as he shrugged on his dark grey hoodie. I stood up and put my cracked plastic cup on the floor next to his empty bottle. _

_'No, no, it's fine. If my mum sees-'_

_'I'll just walk you to the corner, she won't see me there and you will have got home safe.' I agreed and Billy excused himself from the party to walk me up the road. 'Strict parents?' He asked with a chuckle as we walked along the dimly lit suburban streets that were empty at night. _

_'Not really, they just care far too much.' I exhaled and shook my head, it sometimes felt that my parents suffocated me with their love and wrapped me in cotton wool too much. I looked at the glowing screen of my phone, it was nearing half eleven, I shivered and Billy draped his arm around my shoulders. _

_'How about,' he whispered in my ear before swinging me over his shoulder as I squealed in excitement, chuckling to myself, 'I take you away for the evening? Your parents can't be mad at you if you were kidnapped right?' Billy laughed and I snickered. _

_'I think you may actually give my parents a heart attack.' I laughed as Billy placed me back on my feet. 'And another reason to hate you.' Billy raised an eyebrow and smirked, chuckling to himself. _

_'Alright then, tomorrow meet me here,' he said as we reached the corner of the street before my road, 'I didn't see you much tonight, we can spend more time with each other then.' My heart fluttered inside my chest as I looked into his chestnut eyes that glimmered with cheek under his sweep of sandy blonde hair that went across his line of vision. I nodded eagerly and he flashed a gleaming smile at me. 'Tomorrow then.' He hushed as he planted a soft kiss on my jaw. I watched him walk down the street, his hands stuffed into his pockets, I caught him glancing over his shoulder at me a few times, I smiled to myself as I rounded the corner. The thoughts of Billy and going out tomorrow clouded my mind, I didn't care if my parents didn't like him, I had always had a soft spot for him and now it was actually happening. I heard light footsteps behind me and I smiled, stupidly, thinking it was Billy. _

_'Go away, they'll see you if they look out the window.' I hissed and turned around, no one was there. I stopped in my tracks and frowned. I gulped and then headed back down my street. In a quick movement an arm was around my waist and a hand had covered my mouth as I was being dragged back. I looked down at my waist and noticed the arm around me did not wear a dark grey sleeve as Billy had. I thrashed about and screamed into their hand but next to no noise came out as it was so muffled. The person stopped and I continued to struggle, a sharp pain then pierced into my neck, the small object fell in front and I noticed a small dart. The more I struggled the more my actions slowed down and eventually I blacked out. _

I kept thinking and thinking and thinking, my thoughts were rushing through my mind as I lay down on the rug, the camp quietening down around me. My parents would be beside themselves with worry, Billy would have waited but I would never turn up, I began to think of all that I was missing at home. I was probably being missed at home. I could imagine my mother losing sleep over me, worrying and pacing the house as my dad hassled the police and all who knew me trying to find me. The realisation that I had disappeared from home dawned on me. I had to get back. I did not belong here. They said so themselves that I was an anomaly, but that I still had no chance of going home and that made no sense. I couldn't wait for Cas to talk to Pan and it come to no avail, I was leaving. I slowly sat up from my rug and looked over at Sophie who was fast asleep curled up with her long red hair covering her face. I stood up steadily so not to draw attention and very carefully walked through the trees so not to look too suspicious if anyone saw, I glanced back at camp and everyone there was in their own little world, no one would see me go. When I was sure I was far away enough from camp I ran, tree branches scratching at me and the cold air making my mousy brown hair fly behind me. I would not stop running until I was off the island. Felix and his dogs could come looking for me if they wanted but I would make every attempt I could to hide and eventually escape. The cat and mouse game had commenced.

* * *

_**Hey, I am back from Italy, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and thank you so much for the positive feedback, it's super encouraging and lovely to read! I am at a festival from Thurs-Monday so the next chapter should be out in less than a week from now (I promise Peter Pan will show up soon). Thank you again for the reviews and keep me updated on what you think! xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

My chest was heavy and ached from running, breathing in the sharp, cold air. I pressed my back against a tree and closed my eyes, I was quite far from camp now but I was still in the midst of the forest which seemed to be never ending. I had encountered no one else and was beginning to think that these deranged teenagers were the only people on the island. I slid down slowly and sat on the cold, moist soil that was peppered with dead leaves. I looked up at the sky and shuddered; ever since I had been here the sky had not changed from a night time darkness, I knew for a fact I had been longer than a day here. This was a place where the sun did not shine, the only source of natural light was the bright moon which glazed the land with a silver glow. I wrapped my arms around my body, sheltering myself from the cold chill of breeze as I took a short break from running. I was scared; I would not deny that, I wasn't going to be cocky about running away, I was going to be smart. I took a deep sigh and got back to my feet, I couldn't linger too much in one place, and I needed to find shelter at least. I was hoping there would be a cave by the coast if I ever reached the waters. I began walking again, slowly this time as I thought long and hard about which way I should go… left or right… I pondered.

'A bit far from camp, wouldn't you say?' A voice behind me said, my heart stopped abruptly at the sound of another and I slowly turned around. I saw a tall boy leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest and a smirk plastered across his face. His dirty blonde hair was swept to the side from his face revealing a pair of emerald green eyes that flashed as the moonlight caught in the flecks of his eyes. The moonlight didn't give me enough light to take his appearance in completely, I narrowed my eyes at the boy, scowling.

'I think the real issue is that I'm a bit far from _home_…' I lingered on the word home, even though I hated the smothering nature of my parents and the childish annoyances of my brother, I missed it. I snapped out of the thought of home and looked at the boy, his head tilted to one side as he examined me. 'Of course you wouldn't understand, you're one of Pan's…crew I presume?' His green eyes sparkled as he gave an arrogant grin and cocked an eyebrow.

'Lost boys I believe they are called, and lost girls.' He chuckled darkly, pushing his back off the tree and stepping closer to me. 'Now, why _are_ you out so far?' He asked with a smile, adjusting his leather wrist guards.

'Because, surprisingly, I want to go home.' I scowled at the boy who now wore a frown on his smooth face. 'Did Felix send you out after me?' I asked, the boy stared at me and blinked but then he gave a conceited chuckle.

'Actually I am just on… watch duty, I haven't seen any of the new recruits. You were trying to escape then?' He said, raising his eyebrows and pacing behind me. I turned to see him circling me like a vulture as his eyes searched me up and down.

'Yes,' I shifted as he stopped in front of me, he laughed quietly to himself and looked down to his feet.

'You won't get far.' He looked up and his now dark eyes bore into my amber ones spitefully.

'What makes you so sure?' I challenged the cocky boy.

'No one gets off the island unless given permission by Pan.' He answered smugly and I rolled my eyes.

'It doesn't seem I'll get his permission.' I huffed and frowned at him.

'So you are taking matters into your own hands?' He laughed quietly to himself and I nodded, he cocked an eyebrow and sniggered again. 'You won't find anyone out here who will help you, in actual fact it would be safer to just go back to camp, beg forgiveness and at least _try_ to plead your case.' What he said made sense but I was not going to have any of it. I had got this far and I was not going back, and I was most certainly not going to _beg_.

'I don't _beg_.' I spat and stepped away from him, aiming to move on but he caught me by my upper arm, stopping me in my tracks, his harsh eyes boreing into me.

'It gets _very _cold out here and there are nasty things in these woods. Wouldn't you be better off going back _alive_ and having another chance than dying out here, cold and alone, going around in circles in the forest?' He uttered lowly, his nose brushing against my cheek as he held me close in a vice grip. There was no point fighting him. Tonight would not be my time to escape it seemed.

'If I go back I'll be punished.' I whispered, shuddering at the thought of Felix's club that he always had casually slung over his shoulder.

'I'll put in a good word for you.' He hushed back with a sly smirk creeping onto his face.

'Why are you helping me?' He realeased my arm as I gazed at his face, my breathing shaky, he looked at me softly and then he shrugged turning away from me.

'You entertain me.' He smiled over his shoulder at me. 'Well? You going to follow me back to camp or are you going to die out here?' He offered me an arm but I didn't take it, I just walked up next to him and we began to walk through the trees, back to camp. It was silent for a while, just the sound of crunching, dead leaves under our feet and our gentle breathing. I hugged my arms as goosebumps appeared all over my body, reacting to the cold, still air. 'We'll be back at the camp soon.'

'Great.' I muttered bitterly and he turned to look at me, his lips curling up into a smile as he scoffed.

'At least there is a fire there.' He noted and I gave one simple nod.

'At least.' I agreed, he slowed his pace and I decided I should probably do the same instead of marching on ahead of him.

'What did you expect when you ran away?' He asked curiously, his thick, defined brows furrowing as he studied my face.

'To find others,' I swallowed thickly, my throat dry from the running I had done before, 'or just to find somewhere else to live whilst I figured out how to get away. I don't exactly know.' I shrugged, my mouth was dry and sore, I needed water.

'You wouldn't find anyone.' He stated bluntly and arrogantly. 'And you were going in the opposite direction of the nearest fresh water spring.' I looked at him and pursed my dehydrated, cracked lips. 'It's clear you need water, didn't think about that did you?' He chuckled and I glared at him, knowing that I hadn't thought of that. 'That's what kills most who run away; they forget about water, food sources, their goal is simply shelter. Felix's squads usually only head out to retrieve the bodies.' So they didn't hunt you down like a pack of wolves, it was more similar to a pack of gun dogs; retrieving the dead. The campfire was visible in the distance now and I could almost feel its warmth. We were getting closer and closer,and even though it was warmer at the clearing where the huge fire roared I felt as though I was walking back to my prison cell. 'I never caught your name?'

'Well I never caught yours.' I countered back and he chuckled coldly once again. I was tired and irritated that he seemed to find me so amusing.

'You don't need to know my name.' The boy stated bluntly.

'I think I do.' I scowled at him and he shrugged with a casual look of pleasure on his face. 'All the other lost boys I have met have told me their names.'

'I'm not like other lost boys.' He said simply and with a laugh that hid behind his words.

'What makes you so bloody special?' This boy was infuriating and he gave his signature smirk at my harsh words. 'I'll only give you my name when you tell me yours.' I negotiated.

'Fair play.' We approached the clearing and the warmth fully hit me, I exhaled in bliss, my goosebumps disappearing. The atmosphere of the camp was rushed and buzzing, everyone was on edge and talking with concern to each other, pacing back and forth; however when the two of us entered the clearing all went deadly still. Felix, Cas, Roger, Slightly and the other head lost boys, and girls, were stood outside the tent they had all congregated in before. I heard the mutters and gasps around the camp. _Pan… It's him! That's _the_ Pan. _My gaze darted across camp. He was here? Where the hell was Pan? I looked amongst the crowd where Cas and Felix stood but they were all familiar, none of them Peter Pan.

'Where is he?' I muttered mostly to myself, we stopped a few feet before Cas and Felix.

'You're stood next to him.' The boy said, I looked to my right and saw no one, then the cold realisation hit and I slowly turned to my left to look at the boy who had brought me back to camp. The boy with the green eyes was in much clearer view now. His clothes were far superior to the other lost boys; the leather cuffs on his wrists gave him a dominant look, his leather boots reached far up his slender legs which were sporting tight fitted grey trousers, his dark forest green tunic was wrapped snugly around his lean waist with a leather belt. The belt also held a sharp dagger which gleamed in the flames. Over the top of his uniform he wore an auburn cloak which concealed his rather forest green orientated clothes. Pan pushed on my lower back, putting me between him and his posse. I stood in shock and looked behind me to see Pan smirking down at me. He averted his attention to the loyal group in front of him, as did I. Cas was wide eyed, his eyebrows creased as he looked at Pan, he briefly glanced at me sucking in his lower lip; Felix stood tall but with his jaw clenched in a fearful manner. The rest of them looked directly at Pan, as if awaiting punishment, none of them dared to look at the ground or away from him. Emilia glowered at me dangerously before looking back to Pan. 'It appears we have a runaway.' Felix then stepped up.

'I can assure you Pan, she will be punished greatly for this, I shall see to it myself-' Pan laughed loudly cutting Felix off, shaking his head as he bit his lower lip in a cocky manner. Pan stepped closer so he was at my side once again and even closer to his followers.

'There is no need for punishment.' Pan said and relief washed over me, he had kept his word that I would not be punished. 'She has been quite entertaining.' Pan looked at me and scoffed almost inaudibly. 'You know my name, now what's yours?' He spoke to me as if the others weren't there, as if we were alone in th dark, cold woods again.

'Technically you didn't _formally_ give me your name.' I said with a scowl, Pan raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened mockingly. I decided that I did not want to kiss up to this boy. He was the reason why I was here, I refused to bow down to him like he was some sort of king.

'You'll give him your name!' Felix barked at me, I was about to refuse again but Cas chipped in.

'It's Anya.' He said quickly and confidently.

'See, now neither of us have _formally_ given each other our names, happy?' He smiled coldly and scoffed, folding my arms and looking away. 'Cas, go get Anya a drink of water, we don't want her getting sick from dehydration.' Cas nodded once and went to retrieve the water. 'Now _Anya_, go back to your little corner of the camp and Cas will bring you some water.' I glared at him as he looked down at me, his face close to mine, I didn't want to obey him. I wanted to confront him there and then; _why was I here_? 'Do you want Felix to escort you?' Pan offered, but more as a warning. I didn't say anything just simply walked away from him without looking back, I went back to my rug which was still where I left it, along with it was Sophie leaning against the tree with her arms folded across her chest.

'Are you crazy?' She narrowed her eyes at me as I sat down on my rug. 'Felix wanted to kill you!' She exclaimed but I simply shrugged. 'Anya you are my only friend here-'

'You haven't known me for that long.' I huffed and she slumped down beside me on her rug. Sophie's face softened and she looked down, her red hair tumbling over her shoulders.

'I know but… we all need someone here.' I looked at her sad blue eyes. I selfishly forgot that most of the children here were lost or orphaned or unloved. They probably were despereate for friendships, family and care.

'Yeah, I guess we do.' I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Sophie was good company there was no denying that. 'Which means next time I escape you are coming with me.' Sophie's face dropped and she frowned at me, I laughed lightly. 'I'm joking.' She smiled and gave a light titter, her beautiful, dainty features igniting.

'So,' she smirekd and looked at me, 'what was Pan like?' I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

'You saw him enter camp.'

'Yeah, but I haven't spoken with him, you have.' She shuffled closer to me, hands on her knees in anticipation. 'Is he scary?'

'…No.' I whispered. 'He's arrogant.'

'In a charming way?' She urged me to go on.

'No, no not like Cas.' I laughed and so did she. 'In a "I'm the king of the castle" kind of way.'

'Was he rude? Did he get angry?' Sophie bit her lip as she waited for me to tell her more.

'No, he just stared a lot and smirked, as if my attempt was pathetic. As if it was all part of a game.'

* * *

**_Pan has arrived yay! I'm back from festival it was fabulous! Thank you for all your reviews and support, keep them coming! _**

_**To answer some Qs from the reviews: I haven't thought about putting this story on Wattpad as I tend to just stick with this site and I haven't used Wattpad before I would only confuse myself hehehe, and idk whether to put this in the Once Upon a Time section as well as I think it's a bit too AU? Tell me what you guys think! xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

'Sophie, may I have some time alone with Anya?' Cas said as he towered over us as we sat on our makeshift rug beds, he held a tattered hipflask in his hand which I presumed was my water.

'Um- yes, of course.' Sophie scrambled to her feet and glanced at me, her glare telling me to behave myself. I watched as Sophie walked away tentatively, giving us some privacy, Cas sat down and leaned against the tree next to where I was sat crosslegged.

'Drink this.' He commanded, passing me the flask, I took it and my delicate sips soon turned into thirsty gulps as I realised how dehydrated I was. Cas stared at me, his murky brown eyes sent dull daggers in my direction as he slouched against the trunk lazily. 'What the _hell _were you thinking, honestly?!' He scolded, his voice a hushed growl.

'Well, what do _you_ think?' I shot back venomously, placing the flask down by my side.

'I _think_ it was sheer stupidity and desperation.' Cas glowered and shook his head disappointedly. I didn't reply, I fiddled with the ends of my hair, plucking out split ends and letting them fall like dead leaves. 'Anya, running away is dangerous, I _told_ you to wait-'

'I thought this was a place with no parents, so _stop_ lecturing me like one.' I snapped, facing away from him.

'I just don't want someone like you killed.' Cas sighed in frustration. 'I'm surprised Pan didn't give the order to pierce your heart with an arrow.' I had thought the exact same thing, why didn't he? I had ran away, something that we had been told was prohibited and would lead to severe punishment, but all I got was a cold welcome back.

'Why didn't he?' I asked Cas, looking at his puzzled features. Cas exhaled and shrugged, chewing the inside of his cheek.

'Pan is,' he paused for a moment, 'complicated and unpredicatable.' Cas explained, tentatively choosing his words as though there was no clear enough word in the English language that could specifically describe what Pan was like. Was I unique in Pan's leniency?

'Does he usually show mercy?' I found myself asking, the enigma around Pan becoming far too much for me not to want to uncover.

'No.' Cas stated simply. 'Only on rare occassions.'

'Like…?' I urged Cas to go on, wanting to find out why Ihad been shown mercy when I had run away and broken Pan's rules.

'He's shown me forbearance.' My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes narrowed, _Cas disobeyed Pan_?

'You ran away too?' My mouth hung open slightly and Cas gave a small smile and a light laugh.

'No, my story is a bit different.' I snapped my gaping mouth shut and stared at Cas intently, telling him to go on. 'My father was a pirate, and I was the son and heir of Captain Mordecai.' _A pirate_?! How in the hell would Peter Pan even allow a pirate tobe shown mercy, something every story of Peter Pan seemed to agree on was that he hated pirates. 'My father had crossed realms over the seas and brought us to a land where we would stay immortal, we arrived on the assumption we could leave and bring more people back than just the few trusted members of his crew, take advantage of the island and make a new home here. Yet the island works like a spider's web; we were flies stuck in the silk, every time we tried to leave and set out onto the sea we just went round in circles, always ending up back to the island. This is your problem Anya, you don't seem to quite grasp that Pan is the only one who can decide who leaves.' I bit my lip and my heart sank, had I ruined my chances of ever going home by disrespecting Pan? 'My father and I set out to find life on the island and we were greeted, quite pleasantly, by Pan. We soon learned that Pan was the ruler of this land, he was connected to it in some way, my father asked Pan how to get off the island but it was clear that Pan was not going to let us leave.' Cas moved closer lowering his voice. 'We thought Pan was the only other person on the island, so my father conducted a plan to capture Pan and force him to give us permission to leave. Once we were allowed to leave we would go get supplies, weapons and more men to take over the island with. The end result was that Pan would be done away with.'

_We had managed to capture Pan, drawing him in with promises of loyalty and service, he visited the ship to discuss the "dirty work" we would be required to carry out. Pan arrogantly walked across the deck of my father's ship, smirking to himself. _

_'I am impressed that you decided to work for me. You won't regret that decision I assure you.' Pan gleamed as he approached the Captain. My father tried to compromise with Pan once more._

_'If my crew and I work for you I expect a favour in return.' Pan tilted his head to the side, amused rather than confused. _

_'Passage off the island?' He chuckled and shook his head. 'I'm afraid that's not possible to grant, well for you it isn't.' Pan stepped intimidatingly close to my father and sneered, 'you'll bring more people here, take this island for your own and demolish it. This island is mine. By _blood_.' Pan growled and my father grew impatient, ordering his men to grab Pan, which they did. Pan did not fight but grinned wildly, laughing like a maniac, his eyes darkening._

_'I'll have to get my ticket off this island by force.' My father snapped his fingers at me, he regularly used me as more of a right hand man than a son. 'Get the cat o'nine tails, I'll beat the permission out of him, men tie his hands and hold him still.' I did as I was told, wanting off the damn island and retrieved the whip from my father's cabin that he kept in a wooden chest filled with various weapons and punishments. I came back, clutching the torture equipment in my fists, the crew holding Pan in place. My father snatched it out of my hands and admired the whip. He had tailored the nine tails to each have a razor sharp fish hook on the end, which would give a nasty, painful wound. 'This is going to hurt like a bitch, boy.' He chuckled. 'You ready?' My father touched the fabric of Pan's shirt, ready to expose the flesh he was going to beat raw. Pan didn't reply, he just smirked and then let out a deafening crow. Just like that the ship was swarmed with tattered youth, some my age but many were younger. Pan managed to cut himself free as the crew holding him let go in order to fight off the armed juveniles. I watched as my father was stabbed through the throat by Pan's dagger. I was unarmed and ready to be killed, accepting my doomed fate I froze amongst the mayhem. Pan whistled loudly, ceasing the fighting, a few of the crew had surrendered and were alive. The deck was painted a vibrant scarlet. Pan waltzed up to me, he had mockingly put on my father's blue velvet coat which was now bloodstained. He looked at me curiously before grinning to himself. _

_'I'm going to give you a choice, Caspian Mordecai.' I shuddered at his use of my full name. 'You and I are more alike than you think, the same age for instance;' he chuckled to himself before ceasing his laughing and replacing it with a firm, serious smirk, 'join my crew.' He offered. 'Become a lost boy, I see potential in you, something your father never saw.' My father always treated me as his servant, never as his son and heir. _

_'If I refuse?' I questioned Pan and he chuckled. _

_'We both know that's not going to happen.' Pan smiled, knowing that I knew fullywell I would also be slaughtered if I turned his generous offer down. _

'But he killed your own father, members of your crew, how could you have gone to his side?' I would have rather died than become a member of Pan's team knowing he was the one who killed my family. 'You had to have resisted at first?'

'Yes, a little,' Cas smiled, 'I thought of ways to kill Pan when I first arrived and thought about escape, knowing there were still members of the pirate crew alive on the ship even if they were working for Pan. But in the end I realised that Pan was true to his word, he did see potential and treated me with respect, and I returned it mutually.' Cas never went into more detail about his father, maybe his father was very neglectful and cruel to him and Cas found more solace with Pan. I had not forgot my parents; they were not like Cas' father, they were caring, a bit smothering but it was all with the best intentions. Cas's little story had not changed my mind about staying here one bit.

'Do you think now that I've heard your story I'll simply conform and respect Pan?' I uttered and Cas gave a charming smile.

'No, not at all, I just wanted you to know how lucky you were he gave you another chance.' Cas stood up and loomed over me. 'You and I are privileged to have had an opportunity from Pan. Don't ruin it Anya.' Cas warned as he looked down upon me. 'For now just settle and wait, maybe your path will change.' He turned to walk away but stopped himself. 'Oh, and Anya make sure you get plenty of sleep, whilst you had slipped away you missed the announcement that tomorrow is assessment day.' _How could they even tell what night and day was here when everything was pitch black?_ I thought to myself but then the words sunk in.

'Assessment day? But I thought you already did that when we arrived?' I frowned, confused.

'I gave a brief assessment, but tomorrow Pan himself will see what use you will be put to.' Dread flooded me, I was already in Pan's bad books even if he had given me a second chance. 'Don't look so scared.' Cas chuckled and with that he gave me one last smile, showing his straight white teeth and then he sauntered away. Almost immediately Sophie was back at my side.

'What did he say? Are you in trouble?' She flooded me with question upon question.

'No, he just told me I was lucky that Pan didn't punishment me.' I sighed to myself. 'And he told me about assessment tomorrow.' Sophie slapped her hand to her forehead.

'I forgot to tell you that when you came back with,' she paused slightly before saying his name, 'Pan.'

'I don't want to face him tomorrow.' I groaned and led down on my back, dried leaves entwining into my hair.

'I was talking to Roger and he said I have a good chance to be something important to Pan.' Roger? Since when had she got so friendly with Roger?

'Did you spend time with Roger when I was gone?' I asked and I noticed a blush on her porcelain cheeks.

'Yes, he's decent.' She smiled to herself, stroking a piece of her hair between her fingers. It seemed I had lost Sophie to them. 'Do you agree?' She tilted her head and I shrugged.

'Yeah he seemed alright I guess.' Sophie nodded her head at my response in agreement and possibly in relief that I wasn't as into him as her. Sophie gazed out over camp, her eyes I presumed were searching for Roger. I was still lying on my back, looking up at the clusters of stars, shutting the loud chatter of the camp out. I closed my eyes for a brief second before I felt a nudge from Sophie. 'Hmm?' My eyes fluttered open.

'Don't look but _he_ is staring in your direction.' I presumed she meant Roger at first and frowned but from the tone of her voice I could tell it was someone to be feared. I rolled onto my stomach and propped my head up on my hand, leaning on my elbow. Sure enough I saw a glistening pair of green eyes across the fire. Pan was staring at me, an eyebrow raised but no other expression. He caught my gaze and smirked a challenging smile. I gave him no communication whatsoever; just a simple blank expression, and I could see him laugh to himself, averting his attention from me and joining back into conversation with Felix and Emilia. I tossed back over onto my back.

'What was that about?' Sophie hissed at me, a small smile on her lips, I exhaled and shook my head, closing my eyes.

**Hey, sorry this has taken ages I had a teeny writers block of just not knowing how to write and describe things... you know? But oh well I did it, hope you enjoy! I have also been busy getting into University! Woohoo me! Thank you for your support btw lovely people, the reviews help so much! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_I awoke in a soft, delicate looking bed. The white cotton sheets were lined with beautiful lace, I gently lifting the intricate design in my fingers and studied its detail. This was not my own bed at home. I looked around the room and saw two other beds on either side of the one I was in, both were empty. There was a large wooden bookcase, filled with fairy tales and dusty old books. A rocking chair stood still in the middle of the room and a chest overflowing with play swords was pressed up against the end of one of the other beds. The room was cold and I realised it was because a large French style window was open wide, the different coloured glass on it reflecting the bright moonlight like a cathedral's stained glass, the white curtains blowing in the wind making me shiver._

_ I pulled the luxurious covers off of me and stepped out of bed. I caught my reflection in the mirror beside my bed, my hair was in long, silky curls that cascaded down past my shoulders, I then looked at what I was wearing. An old fashioned but elegant white nightdress that flowed down to my ankles, the hem also detailed with lace, I had never felt material so soft. I carefully stepped over to the window and closed it, locking it with the golden latch, I gasped and spun around as I heard a cold chuckle. Pan was sat lazily in the rocking chair, swaying back and forth. He stood up and strolled over towards me. _

_'Come to Neverland, Anya.' I was mesmerised by his sultry voice and hypnotic eyes._

_'I-I can't fly.' I found myself stuttering mindlessly. He chuckled softly but there was darkness in his laugh._

_'I'll teach you.' His forehead was now touching mine as he gazed at me. I realised his arm was around my waist and he was guiding me towards the window which had now been inexplicably opened. I was not in control of my body, it felt like I was bewitched, succumbing to Pan's wishes. I used all my might to stop approaching the window and eventually I halted making Pan stop abruptly and glare at me. _

_'I'm staying here.' The breeze from the open window made my curled hair flutter around my cheeks and it chilled my face. His grip tightened on me as his jaw clenched violently. _

_'Really? You want to stay here with oppressing adults and boring mundanes.' He gave me an aggressive shove out the window and towards the ledge of the tall house. My toes gripped the edge of the stone wall, I pressed my hands against the frame of the window to prevent myself falling and my breathing hitched as I realised this house was at least three storeys high. 'You can rot here for all eternity.' He muttered darkly in my ear, his hot breath pounding into my skin. Then he pushed me one last time. I toppled off the edge and fell. _

I jolted upright before I could hit the concrete below me from the three storey building. I patted my hand to my forehead and wiped away the sweat that was beading off my face. I looked around, hoping to find myself in my bed at home, but I was met with another nightmare as I saw the fire still blazing and the sun had not risen, as usual in this perpetual hell. I looked at Sophie's bed but she was not there, my eyes scanned camp and I saw her talking to that Roger boy again. I rolled my eyes as she was laughing with him, he was showing her the sword he was carrying as they sat on a log over by the fire. I grimaced at them, Sophie pretty much butter in his hands and he was loving every bit of attention from her. But maybe Sophie was being wise, if Roger thought good of her then maybe he could put a word in with Pan and she would have a better life here. I, however, would probably have no chance of a good eternity here. I was already the reluctant anomaly; I had run away, talked back to Pan and refused to obey him, embarrassing him in front of his followers. To make matters worse it was assessment day. I could guarantee that I would be assessed as the camp's nuisance.

'You're awake.' I heard a voice chirp behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Cas. I smiled briefly at him and he sat down beside me. 'How was your sleep?' He asked, crossing his legs and sitting closer to me.

'Not good.' I grumbled and shuffled to turn to face Cas a bit more.

'You had a nightmare?' Cas smiled knowingly and I looked at him, furrowing my eyebrows.

'Yes…'

'Thought as much,' he leaned back and laughed quietly, 'want to talk about it?' He looked at me expectantly but I shook my head no. I was not going to admit to him that I had a nightmare about Pan, but something in me told me he already knew exactly what it had been about. 'Assessments are beginning soon, I thought I'd let you know.'

'Great.' I uttered miserably. 'Anything I need to do in preparation?'

'Just don't piss off Pan again.' He chuckled and I laughed too.

'I can't promise anything.' My lips curved into a grin as I looked down at my feet. 'I think my little stunt yesterday has already determined my fate.' Cas gave an exasperated sigh.

'I think you are being a bit pessimistic, what is the worst that can happen?' I rolled my eyes and placed my fingers on the bridge of my nose, breathing heavily.

'Oh, I don't know… he could kill me?' I snapped and Cas laughed harder, I hit him in the arm and frowned.

'What's so funny?' Was death just a huge game to all of these lunatics?

'You.' Cas's chuckles began to fade, his deep chocolate eyes glistened with tears. 'He won't kill _you_.'

'I don't get it.' Cas just laughed again and I huffed, frustrated. 'I have seen someone get killed already here, not to mention that massive lecture you gave me yesterday about me being lucky Pan _didn't_ have me slaughtered!' I exclaimed, confused by what Cas found so hilarious.

'Yeah I thought that yesterday too, until I talked with Pan afterwards.' Cas shrugged with a suppressed giggle, his eyebrows raised as he looked at me, shaking his head with a grin.

'And?' I urged, 'what did he say?'

'He finds you funny.' My eyes narrowed inquisitively.

'I'm _funny_?' I spat and Cas nodded. 'Why?'

'I don't know… I think he has a soft spot for your ridiculous rebellion.' I exhaled, my attempt was taken as a bloody joke, Pan saw me as pathetic, not a threat to his way of ruling. Then a thought hit me, if he didn't see me as a threat and pitied my stupidly desperate attempt, maybe he would send me home. I might be deemed a weakling, no use to him, and I can go home. 'Don't be offended.'

'I'm not.' I said, turning my attention back to Cas. I was about to ask Cas if he had talked to Pan about the notion of me going home yet, but instead I changed the subject, the thought of the assessment loomed over my thoughts. If I did my assessment in a superbly boring manner I might put the thought in Pan's head for me to go home, but first I needed to know what a good assessment meant. 'So, what do these assessments include?' I asked as I ran my fingers through the dirt beneath me.

'Well,' Cas sat up a bit more from his lazy position, 'you go into Pan's tent and have a talk with him about your potential position as a member of this camp.' I nodded once, signalling for him to continue. 'Then Pan will think things over and you will know your position in the near future. So it's important what you say to him.' I rested my chin on my hand and sighed, raising an eyebrow.

'Sounds like a meeting with the school headmaster.' I huffed, making Cas smirk.

'See? _Funny_.' I put my face in my hands and groaned, making Cas laugh even more. He gripped onto my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face. 'Clean your hands, they're covered in dirt.' He whispered, creasing his eyebrows that were almost touched by his dark brown hair that had been scruffily wiped back from his forehead. Cas stood up and brushed himself off. 'Good luck for later, try to behave.' He smiled, flashing his charmingly white teeth before making his way into the depths of the forest.

I had done as he said and washed the dirt off of me, it was a while since I had seen Cas or anyone for that matter, they were all busy preparing for their assessments. Sophie had been called up for her assessment and I was waiting for her to emerge. She did so only after ten minutes. She smiled at me from across camp, her blue eyes gleaming, before she could come over to me Roger stood in her way. I saw her smiling and nodding her head, he then smiled and hugged her, placing one arm around her back whilst she held on tight to him. I let out a deep, exasperated breath as I waited for their embrace to end. When it did his eyes followed her as she came and sat across from me, with a beaming smile.

'It went well I presume?' I laughed and she nodded quickly.

'Yes, he isn't so bad.' She shrugged.

'What did he say?' I asked curiously.

'We mostly talked about Roger. He said that Roger said there was a good amount of potential in me and then I spoke to him about my background and why I thought I was here.'

'Did you say you were here because he is a good for nothing kidnapper?' I smirked and she shook her head.

'Anya,' she laughed but in a disapproving way, 'no.'

'Shame.' I smiled at her mockingly, she quirked an eyebrow and laughed. 'So I have nothing to fear?'

'I don't think so…' She bit her lip in a doubtful manner. Sophie was very different to me, calm and obedient to the habitants of the island, I probably did have something to fear. 'Really all you have to say is-'

'Anomaly, you're up.' A voice boomed, I looked up and saw the boy with the club: Felix. I turned to Sophie and gave her a brief smile as I stood up.

'Wish me luck.' I said as I turned away.

'You'll need it.' Felix droned and I swallowed nervously as we began to make our way to the tent. We went into the forest, Felix had a lantern to light the way. Just a small way out of the hidden amongst the trees and behind the tents that belonged at the clearing was what I presumed to be Pan's quarters. Felix gestured me to stay put for a moment as he pulled back the entrance, I heard him muffle 'anomaly', making me roll my eyes. Felix then emerged and nodded at me, holding the entrance of fabric open. It was dim in the tent, the only light was from the golden lamps which created shadows from the illuminated objects in the tent. There was a hammock drawn up; covered with blankets, cushions and animal hides, on the floor more pelts and pillows were laid out to make a bed on the ground. There were a few small, oak tables around the large space of the tent; each had weapons, trinkets and antiques clustering on the tops of them like a museum. Pan was leant against the table nearest the door, his back to me as he was fiddling with some artefact on the table. My breath caught in my throat as he turned around to face me. The the monster who had brought us all here looked upon me as he had done when we first met. His green eyes pierced through me as he stared; his gaze wandering up and down my body, studying my features, drinking all of me in. Under the golden light that illuminated his tent I could see his features more clearly as the light seemed to hit every angle of his face in just the right way. The perfect mess of hair on his head was a dark blonde, his nose was rounded flawlessly and his lips were full and parted slightly, inviting one to bite them like ripe cherries. Although each feature was equally as lovely as the next they still rested into an unchanging smug and spiteful manner.

'Anya.' He greeted as he stepped forward, placing a hand on my lower back and ushering me to the centre of the tent. 'How are you this evening?' He said, whilst walking over to one of the tables, picking up a silver goblet and a glass bottle of red liquid, pouring himself a drink.

'How can you even tell what time of day it is?' It was constantly eveing in this abyss, the sun never rose and the only light came from fire or the moon. Pan snickered as he took a sip of his drink.

'I'm Peter Pan,' he said after he swallowed down what I thought to be wine, 'I know this island.' He picked up another cup and poured wine into it. 'Would you like a drink?' I shook my head.

'No, thank you.' He smiled and stepped closer to me.

'Well done, you have passed the first test. That cup was poisoned.' My eyes widened at his words and my mouth gaped in shock. He then gave a light chuckle, 'I'm joking.' I breathed a sigh of relief as he laughed to himself, gliding past me to the bed of furs on the floor. I looked at the table to avoid his gaze; there was a bowl of ripe berries of all different shades of purple which made my mouth water, I could smell the drink and it definitely was a sort of wine but it smelled much sweeter rather than alcoholic, he also had an assortment of different sized daggers laid out. 'Sit.' I turned to see where Pan was, he was spread out lazily on the made up bed, his arms stretched above his head, a cushion propping him up; he had also tossed a cushion down for me to sit on. I sat on the pelts next to his lean frame, keeping a good two foot distance between us. 'So,' he hummed, 'what other skills do you have besides orientation?' I knew he was referring to my attempt at running away and I scolded him with my gaze.

'I guess I'm a pretty good jogger too.' He chuckled at my remark. _See? Funny._ Cas's voice echoed in my head and I blinked hard to rid my mind of the thought. It was silent for a moment, he just stared at me, his lips parted curiously.

'You're not exactly selling yourself to me are you?' He said quietly but still with a firm tone. I simply shrugged. 'Come on Anya, it's assessment day, your friend Sophie was singing to me like a bird.' He leant on his side, his elbow supporting his head.

'I don't sing.' This earned another chuckle from him. His laugh was obscure; it was childish, like small bells, but at the same time it had a menacing, murderous secret lurking beneath those tinkling chimes.

'Lie down, you're making me nervous.'

'W-what?' I stuttered at his abrupt remark and he smiled.

'Lie down, I don't want you sitting straight up like a stiff governess. Lie down, relax a bit.' He put my pillow which I had not used to sit on at the same level as his and patted it.

'I'm fine here.' I said and his smile disappeared.

'Stretch your legs out for me at least, I don't like you sitting there crossed legged.' I obeyed this command and he nodded with a smirk. 'Better?' I could tell he was still irritated with my refusal to succumb to his wishes completely, his frame lay rigid, unrelaxed that someone had stood up to him.

'You're used to getting your own way, aren't you?' I challenged and Pan looked into my copper eyes with his bright, alert green diamonds.

'Mm, I do generally get what I want.' He said with a smile as his watch directly into my eyes penetrated me.

'How very dull for you.' I uttered with a smug look on my face.

'I like a fight.' He said coolly; and with that he dragged one of my outstretched legs, making me fall onto my back, my head hitting the pillow he had placed down. He placed his arms on either side of my head. 'One way or another, I get what I want.' He whispered as he hovered above me, I pressed my hands to his chest and shoved him off. I could tell he was not used to being touched. He hit the ground on his back as I had done and I sat up into my usual cross-legged position.

'If there is one thing you should know about me from this assessment, _Pan_, it's that I take orders from _no one_.' I uttered, looking away from him and fixing my hair that had been messed up by the fall.

'Except your parents.' My head snapped towards him and I quickly gulped down the lump in my throat.

'What?' I hissed and he sat up to face me, closer than I'd have liked him to.

'Maybe that's why you're here, it's _you_ who needs the challenge, the independence.' He breathed.

'Is that why I'm here then?' I whispered, I should have never complained about my suffocatingly caring parents.

'I don't know why you're here to be perfectly frank, I don't think anyone does.' Pan was just as clueless as I was. 'You are a funny, little thing Anya. Our funny anomaly.' He laughed quietly, to himself mostly. 'I'll keep you around, figure you out and then-'

'I can go home?' I chirped in hopefully, my eyes wide and serious.

'Maybe,' he simpered, 'But first I want you figured out.' I nodded acceptingly and Pan smiled briefly at me. 'I think I'll close our assessment for now.' He stood and outstretched a hand to help me up off the floor. I accepted it, feeling his soft, cold palm in mine, and he lifted me to my feet. He pulled me closer to him, his lips almost touching my ear lobe. 'It was lovely talking with you, Anya.' I nodded once and pulled away. 'Felix,' he called out and paused until Felix emerged from outside, 'escort her back to camp and bring the next one.'

'Certainly.' Felix grinned and gripped onto my upper arm, dragging me out of the tent. 'You were in there for a while.' He chuckled as we approached camp, he shoved my back and forced me back into the clearing as he went to get the next recruit. Sophie came power walking over to me with her eyebrows raised in a curious manner.

'Where the hell have you been?' She questioned and I shrugged.

'With Pan? I haven't been gone that long-'

'Yes you have. Longer than us recruits before you. Everyone has been talking about you!' I shrugged, they could talk if they wanted but I had a chance of going home. I just needed Pan to figure me out and then I could say goodbye to this god forsaken land and it's strange inhabitants. Sophie babbled questions for me to answer which I did with a simple yes or no, and a white lie to avoid having to go into detail about my encounter with Pan. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep almost instantly, home wasn't too far out of reach any more.

**Sorry for the hiatus my only excuse is University and ffs do they just love giving me their own damn assessments -_- anyway hope you enjoy loyal readers and thank you for your patience 3 R&amp;R pls beauties 3**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, presumably, I wandered about in the near forest, I didn't got any further and made sure the clearing was always in sight. Sophie was right that about the others talking about me. As I walked out to the woods there were whispers and scowls from most recruits, I heard them mutter 'anomaly' in a bitter manner and their snickers. I did not care less what they thought as I would be going home soon, and they would be stuck here forever. It didn't take long for someone to come along and ruin my tranquil walk amongst the tall, swaying trees. 'Going somewhere?' I heard a sly voice behind me say, I whirled around to face Emilia, her bow and arrow pointed in my direction as she eyed up her target; my heart.

'I'm in sight of the camp, I wasn't _going_ anywhere.' I scowled back at her, she swished her silky brown hair off her shoulder and sucked in her cheeks curiously, pursing her lips.

'No one can be certain with you, anomaly.' She lowered her arrow from my direction and gave a smug grin. My eyes flickered up and down as I looked at her; she wore tight black trousers and a black vest, a tattered, charcoal leather jacket which was covered with holes and rips, her grey boots came up to her knees and they were coated in mud and grot. 'What took your assessment so long yesterday?' She taunted as she stepped closer.

'Ask Pan, he decides when each assessment is over.' I shrugged, making her scoff and narrow her eyes. 'Jealous?' My voice teased, I thought I would mock her right back, she was so arrogant in her stance and she looked at me as if I was dirt. My comment made her body stiffen as she took hard offence.

'_No_.' She spat firmly. 'But if you get position of say… hunter or fighter, then I'll know what must have taken _so_ long.' Emilia gave a spiteful stare, her eyes cold and harsh, the dark rings under them turning into a mocking purple as she tried to degrade me.

'Oh, so you know from experience?' I countered and her vindictive gaze widened into shock as I humiliated her right back. She was embarrassed and angry that I would imply it right back. She walked closer to me; her hot, angry breath breathing down on me, she was a few inches taller than I.

'Stupid bitch.' She uttered icily. 'You think you are so adored just because you come from a kind family and have _such_ a great life at home.' Her words had no effect on me, I knew it was just pure spite and I most certainly did not feel adored here. 'Being the anomaly I guess that makes you lost even in this land.' Those words stuck with me, there was an element of truth behind them: because I did not fit in with everyone else here I was just as lost as anyone else. 'The truth bites doesn't it?' She laughed to herself quietly, not losing her callous gaze on me, I swallowed thickly and responded:

'Is that why you got so offended just a moment ago?' This caused her to raise her hand, ready to slap me hard across the face. I was ready for it until she was halted by someone saying my name. We both turned to the side and saw Pan smirking at us. Her hand dropped back down to her side as she looked towards Pan, he did not glance at her, he held his eyes on me.

'Walk with me.' He wagged his index finger at me and began to walk away, expecting me to follow. I did so slowly, eventually catching up to his side. We had gone deeper into the woods, past the tents, and were out of sight of Emilia.

'How much of that did you hear?' I asked and he chuckled, cocking an eyebrow at me.

'All of it.' I blushed and looked down, thinking back to what Emilia and I accused each other of. 'I must say Anya, you have a pretty sharp tongue.'

'I do try.' We didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular, physically or conversation wise; I looked up at him, he was staring dead ahead. 'Was there something you wanted to see me about?' He raised his shoulders with a laugh, dropping them as he looked at me.

'Nah, I was just quite bored and thought that you would do for a source of entertainment.' He explained nonchalantly.

'Should I be flattered you find me so incredibly hilarious or insulted?' Pan suppressed a snicker, halting and leaning against a tree, his arms folded across his chest in usual conceited posture.

'A bit of both.' He teased as he stared at me, his green eyes sparkling under the stars. I wanted to keep the conversation going; it seemed that whenever there was a silence between the two of us he would eerily stare at me.

'So, what can each recruit have the potential to be?' He tilted his head to the side, squinting slightly, wanting me to explain further. 'I mean, like, um… attacker? Or was it called a fighter?' I was trying to remember what Emilia had labelled them as.

'Fighter is right.' He chuckled and stood up straighter, preparing himself to explain. 'Well there is Guard which is people like Emilia, Felix, Roger and Cas who have the top jobs, they defend the camp and myself, keeping everyone in line. But as Guard they are also allowed under my permission to fight and attack if it gets bad say with pirates, but mainly it is just the Fighters I send out on attack missions. Fighters are taught how to use weapons and trained to improve their agility, they will be the ones to go out to the Pirate's Pier and put a stop to any trouble. Then you have Hunters just below Fighters who are taught how to make weapons, they hunt for food and they will also be called up to attack if need be. And lastly there are the little Gatherers who collect fire wood, berries and other such items. Gatherer is usually given to the young ones who aren't big enough to carry weapons or fight and the weak girls.' I scoffed at him.

'That is quite a structured ecosystem you've got there Pan.'

'I do try.' He said, mimicking what I had said before.

'What have you assigned me?' I asked curiously, Pan bit his lip and cocked his eyebrow, kicking his feet through the leaves beneath us as he walked on, I followed him once more. I seriously hoped he would just assign me the task of going home.

'Not sure yet.' He said smugly.

'My assessment was _that_ bad?' I gasped sarcastically, he knew I didn't give a damn about the assessment.

'Not completely,' he chuckled but then Pan's voice took a firm tone, 'I see a glimmer of potential.' My smirk dropped, he was not meant to see anything in me.

'I mean I shoudn't have a big role anyway-'

'Don't tell me you want to be a Gatherer.' Pan jeered, laughing to himself as he rubbed his chin.

'Well, no, but what I mean is that I'm going home soon-' Pan stepped in front of me bringing us both to a halt again, his lean frame towering over me intimidatingly, the smile on his face was not a pleasant one as he looked down at me.

'What was that?'

'I said I was going home soon…' I answered tentatively.

'Who said you were going home?' My blood boiled under my skin, simmering under the hairs on my arms and heating up my cheeks.

'You did.' I uttered with my teeth clenched tight.

'I think _what_ I said was that after I figured you out you would have the _possibility_ of going home.' He took a step closer to me, making me take one step back.

'How long will _that_ take?' I asked sceptically, he exhaled dangerously slow, turning his head to the side revealing his defined jaw line that clenched in an irritated manner. Pan turned his head towards me and looked down to meet my gaze, smirking to himself.

'However long it suits me.' He retorted, making me clench my fists, restraining myself from slapping him. He saw my frustration and raised his eyebrows nonchalantly, he looked up at the moon, breaking our contact. 'As you learnt yesterday Anya, this whole island is based around what I want, and I don't like upsetting that balance.' I scoffed bitterly, folding my arms and walking past him, turning in the direction of camp. Pan whirled himself around and caught my arm before I could leave, catching and spinning me round towards him. I hit against his hard chest as he held my wrist in a firm grip.

'Did I say you were dismissed?' He whispered with a spiteful smile on his lips, his green eyes darkening as his forehead was almost pressed against mine. His stupid intimidation games were irritating me and they most certainly were not working. I lifted up my head higher, so our foreheads _were_ touching, I could feel the soft dark blonde hair that swept down onto his face against my skin. He narrowed his eyes curiously as I held his gaze.

'As _you_ learnt yesterday _Pan_,' I spat, not breaking my stare, my voice then lowered to a whisper, 'I take orders from _no one_.' He inhaled deeply, his lips breaking into a curve smugly, his tight hold on me loosened; allowing me to walk away. I strode back to camp, my face in a stern frown from gaining the knowledge that it might be a long time before I actually get to go home, if I could go at all. I walked into the clearing and a large number of the older recruits looked at me, or glared, I could see Emilia muttering something to Felix who was squinting at me questioningly. Cas was across the fire; slumped lazily on a log, he saw me and smiled, ushering with his hand for me to come over and see him. I gave him a genuine smile back and made my way over to him, ignoring the stares.

'What did Pan want?' He asked as I perched beside him on the log, Cas straightened himself out, rolling the sleeves up on his shirt.

'How did you know I was with Pan?'

'Emilia hasn't shut up about it.' He chuckled, earning a groan from me, that girl was out to get me. 'So… Pan?' Cas probed and I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

'Ugh, he was just bored.' I rubbed my hand against my forehead agitatedly. 'You were right, he does find me a source of entertainment.' I whined, making Cas smile.

'No important business then?' I shook my head no. 'I honestly can't tell with that boy,' he chuckled, 'You were gone for a good amount of time for me to contemplate whether he was talking to you about being a Companion or if he was going to exile you.' I laughed a bit to myself, looking at Cas and admiring that ridiculously faultless smile, _exiled would be good_...

'I didn't know you could get exiled?' I said quietly and Cas sighed, his shoulders and smile dropping as he noticed my interest. Cas's thick defined eyebrows were shaped into a look of concern and frustration with my intrigue.

'Do not get any ideas about being exiled.' Cas warned sternly. 'It would be worse than your position now, you would still be stuck here but without any company and in a dangerous place, no one on your side at all.'

'How does someone even get exiled? What do they have to do?' Cas snickered bitterly and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and biting his lip in irritation.

'Anya, _please_, don't try to get-'

'I'm just curious!' I justified, 'I mean if someone angers Pan he can just dispose of them can't he?' I had seen a boy get killed trying to run away, why would Pan want to keep anyone who threatened his order?

'Think of it this way: if Pan's way of keeping order is by killing then to be sent to exile must be a far worse place than death.' Cas muttered to me dangerously, I narrowed my eyes. 'Trust me you have to do something pretty bad to be exiled.'

'Where would they even get exiled?'

'Apparently it's at the edge of the island,' he licked his lips and frowned, looking down into his lap, 'there's a place where Pan keeps exiled lost boys and girls... Felix knows more about it than I do.' Cas explained, again being tentatively quiet,he turned his head away from me and looked out across camp, his hands clasped together and his arms resting on either outstretched leg. I simply nodded, not pushing Cas any further to talk about it.

'Has my behaviour genuinely been _that_ bad for you to think Pan had taken me off to exile?' Cas smiled to himself and then looked back at me, his eyebrows raised inwards, crinkling his forehead in an odd delight.

'I was joking.' He chuckled lightly. 'Exile…' He laughed to himself harder, pulling me into a side hug and I slapped his chest, laughing as well. 'You were actually considering being exiled weren't you?'

'I won't lie, the offer was tempting.' I shrugged, still snickering and putting my head in my hands. 'You are so believable it's actually frustrating.'

'You have got to stop taking us so seriously.' Cas said as his arm dropped from around me. 'Although that performance was pretty realistic.'

'Yeah…' I playfully rolled my eyes at his boasting. 'I should have gathered that being exiled here was a ridiculous notion, and that Companion thing you mentioned, was that a joke too?'

'No, unbelievably that is an actual thing.' Cas sneered.

'What is it, like training buddies or something?' I laughed and Cas shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck before explaining.

'No, it's like the Neverland equivalent of significant others, or whatever you like to call it where you're from. There's a big party when people are joined as Companions and everything.' I frowned in confusion, that was the most odd concept to have in this place.

'Why? What's the point of that?' I criticised and Cas shrugged.

'You tell me.' He laughed. 'It's the Natives idea really, a group of recruits decided they liked the idea and proposed it to Pan.'

'And Pan said _yes_?'

'He did, because it pleased them and he could execute more power. If you decide to have a Companion you are bound by Pan's magic to stay on the island with your Companion.' I smirked bitterly, understanding Pan's intentions.

'So it's his way of keeping people here forever.'

'Precisely.' Cas agreed. 'Clever little scheme of his, but it's daft. Pirates, or anyone against our troop for that matter, they can use the Companions against us. Love makes us weak.' Cas explained the flaw in this ideology and I nodded in agreement. He was right.

'Why do people here even get Companions then?'

'Loneliness?' Cas pondered and then a grin crept up on his face, 'Hormones…' He smiled, looking down at his lap and I laughed hard, covering my mouth with my hand as I leant forward trying to supress the fits that kept coming up. 'What? It's the truth, they're here for pretty much eternity why not find someone to spend it with?' He chuckled and my laughs quietened.

'I'm definitely not going to get a Companion, I refuse to be bound to this island by some stupid belief that Pan conducts with his controlling powers.' I didn't care if Pan said it would be a while before I went home, I was going soon whether he liked it or not. I would find a way off this island or I would die trying. I was not going to find a Companion who I would foolishly mistake for true love, or whatever nonsense they thought Companions meant to one another. 'It's a ridiculous concept.' I uttered miserably and Cas nodded.

'Well, for once I can agree with your firm opinions.' He gave a light laugh, not pressing the matter further and dropping the subject of Companions. 'Did Pan discuss with you your position?' I frowned in confusion, Pan had already assigned me a role?

'He said he hadn't thought about it yet?' This made Cas frown also, quirking an eyebrow.

'Well… he has, and he has made his mind up.' Cas shrugged, 'I'm meant to tell everyone today.' I looked at him, raising my eyebrows and my eyes widening, urging him to tell me what my role was. 'Gatherer.' My face dropped into a shocked glare. How dare he? I was stuck picking berries and I had no weapon?

'That _asshole_.'

**Hope you enjoy, R&amp;R and let me know what you think, thank you very muchly xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

'Anya, _come back_!' Cas hissed angrily at me as I caught sight of Pan across the fire from us and began to march over to him furiously. How dare he assign me Gatherer? He talked trash of that role, saying it was for the smaller children and _weak_ girls. I was not weak and he knew that. Cas was following me quickly but I was determined to confront Pan's self righteous existence. Pan was uttering something to Felix at the edge of camp, he glanced sideways at me as he saw me storming over to him, a dark smile appeared on his face.

'What do I owe this fortunate experience of Anya gracing my presence?' Pan laughed to himself, making Felix smirk as he clutched onto his club lazily. I shoved Pan's chest, making him budge only slightly as he placed his left foot behind him to regain balance, Felix clutched his club tighter.

'_Anya_!' Cas barked angrily as he caught up with me, I ignored him as he stood a few feet behind me.

'_Gatherer_?!' I whispered lividly, Pan folded his arms across his chest as Felix stepped forward.

'How _dare_ you act in such a manner.' Felix scolded, raising his club up only for it to be waved off by Pan.

'That won't be necessary, Felix.' Pan said smugly, he looked over at the recruits who had turned in interest by my outburst. 'Let her make a fool of herself.' He said a bit louder, making more people look as he tried to humiliate me. I wanted to scream at him, kick him in the shin and tear his eyes out, he was so frustrating.

'Fuck you Pan!' I spat whilst my hand rose to slap him hard across his conceited face. Before my palm made contact with his skin he grabbed my wrist, halting my hand which was inches away from his cheek. He shoved it back down by my side, taking a step closer to me and putting his arm around my waist, tightly so I couldn't move.

'Felix, watch over camp, we'll be back soon.' Pan uttered as he dragged me away by my waist and into the forest. It was no use trying to hold my stance as Pan's strength pulled me in any direction he wanted, my feet struggling to keep up with his long strides. 'You truly are testing my patience Anya.' He growled in my ear and I struggled against him, trying to wrench myself out of his grip.

'Let me go.' I muttered as we came to a stop, Pan released me and I folded my arms keeping myself warm from the chilled breeze that emerged as we had gone further away from the camp, thus further away from the big roaring fire. 'Why Gatherer?' I asked again and Pan chuckled coldly.

'You said you wanted a small role, _if you were going home_.' He said mockingly and I clenched my jaw.

'According to Cas you had decided our roles before I even said that to you.' I argued and Pan rolled his eyes, swaggering closer to me. 'You told me you saw potential.'

'Yes, so why would I give someone who is _constantly_ trying to get away a role which requires you to obtain a weapon of some sort?' Pan clarified and I huffed in defeat, he had a good point. 'I'm pretty sure, if you had the chance, that there would be a blade in my throat within the first day of you gaining a weapon and you would be running home.' He was wrong there. I doubt I could fatally hurt this boy, maybe just use my weapon to fight back, but not _kill_ him.

'I don't want to _kill_ you. I want to be able to _defend_ myself.' I explained and he chuckled, rubbing his chin in thought and placing one hand on his waist. Whisking his dagger out from his brown leather belt that hung casually on his narrow hips, he smiled at me.

'Alright then, Anya,' he goaded, raising the dagger playfully and pointing it at me, 'disarm me.' He raised an eyebrow as he laughed lightly. I narrowed my eyes questioningly and he elaborated: 'If you successfully disarm me, I'll give you the position of Fighter, if not you stay as a Gatherer.' My arms which were folded tightly dropped down by my sides as I scoffed at his ridiculous offer.

'I don't have my own weapon to disarm you with.' I stated matter of factly and he shrugged, looking to his feet briefly before meeting my gaze and smirking, as he always seemed to do.

'As a Fighter sometimes you have to think on your feet; if you drop your weapon or get disarmed yourself.' Pan said and I groaned, knowing I was going to lose. 'Prove yourself, come on.' He egged on as he stepped forward with his dagger, I stepped back and my foot hit against something. A stick. I crouched down, narrowly missing Pan's swipe, and picked up the large branch from the forest floor; gripping it with both hands and putting it in front of me defensively. The stick and Pan's dagger clashed, chipping the thick wood, making it splinter. I yanked it out of the blade and knocked Pan's knee in the process, he chuckled menacingly as he caught his blade in the stick again, this time making a bigger crack and it snapped in half, leaving me literally with the short straw. In my moment of shock as I realised my small branch would not handle his dagger he had hooked his foot around my ankle and then he whisked it towards him, making me fall onto my back. 'Aw, bad luck.' He mocked and I angrily tried to get up but he pushed his boot onto my chest, making me stay down. He looked down at me triumphantly, the cockiest look on his face that I had seen since I got here. He liked winning, of course he did, he relished in it. Who doesn't? 'I won.'

'_Really_?!' I gasped sarcastically, giving him a bitter look as his boot removed itself from my chest. Pan lifted me up by my upper arm, setting me to my feet, I ran my fingers though my hair trying to get all the dead leaves out and slapped my hands together to get the dirt off of them.

'Guess you are stuck being Gatherer.' He said as he folded his arms, looking me up and down as he usually did.

'It's not fair! You didn't even give me a decent weapon!' I exclaimed like a spoilt child, but it was unfair, completely.

'That's just the way things are. They _aren't _fair, Anya.' Pan laughed to himself coldly.

'Clearly... Things being unfair is what brought me to this damn island in the first place.' I muttered as I turned away from his smug self. I straightened my skirt out and brushed off my elbows which had gotten dirty when I had been pushed down. Pan was silent as I turned my back on him, I wondered what he was thinking, why he was so silent. Before I could turn around to say a snide comment Pan grabbed my elbow and began marching me somewhere, my feet once again struggling to keep up with him. 'Where are you taking me now?' I whined and he let out a low growl, he was angry. After storming through the trees we eventually came to a stretch of beach. The waters were a long way out but you could see the turquoise ocean with deep grey sea foam that lingered hauntingly on top of the waves. We then trudged along the sand and in the distance you could see a huge rock in the shape of a skull, I swallowed thickly at the eerie figure. We stopped on the sands, the murky tide was out which gave access for us to reach it on the stretch of damp land. 'Why are we here?' I asked, my voice trying not to quiver, usually anything in the shape of a skull was a bad omen.

'Because I need you to stop thinking that it is completely unfair you are here, you aren't special my darling, I didn't choose you myself.' He said coldly, I frowned, if he didn't choose me to be here who did? He pushed on my lower back, urging me to walk along the wet sands with him to the rock. I did so carefully, worried of who or what was going to be in the skull rock that seemed to scream doom. We walked into the mouth of the cave, literally, as the entrance gaped open; an obscure gold glow coming from inside. There was definitely no other person in the quiet rock, the simple dripping noise came from deep within its caverns. The whole inside of the rock was lit up with lanterns and in the middle of the rocky terrain was a small pool, we both walked towards it and Pan halted us when I was in clear view of it. The waters inside the pool were not a usual blue, they were beautiful, bright turquoise colours, not the same colour as those dull waves; in the pool there was golden, shimmering streaks which appeared to swim through it but they weren't fish. This was something magical, even I could tell; it seemed to make hushed little whispers and tinkling bell noises ever so quietly. 'This pool is where I obtain the information of who the next recruit is,' Pan explained, 'I saw you in this pool, I saw _everyone_ in this pool. It told me where to find you, when to get you...'

'B-but why?'

'I don't know. It's enchanted and chooses lost children, those who need to be here, those who would have a better life here.' His voice was softer now, his anger seemed to be replaced by confusion. 'That is why you are so mystifying. I don't _know_ why the pool chose _you._' He looked at me with his sparkling green eyes, frustration riddled them as he looked at me. There was a very subtle hint of disgust in his facial expression which I couldn't understand. I exhaled dismissively and looked down to the pool, admiring its hypnotic colours once more.

'I don't belong here.' I said as I looked directly in his eyes. 'I _need_ to go home.' Pan closed his eyes, placing his thumb and forefinger across his forehead. He then dropped his hand and opened his eyes, they had darkened to a haunting dark green.

'You were chosen, you _have_ to be here for a reason,' he paused as he looked at me; excitement, curiosity and anger written all over his face, 'I'm too intrigued by you to let you go. I _need_ to know.' He half grinned a twisted smile, I shook my head no, pursing my lips.

'No.' I stated simply, before he could even speak again I raised my finger to his face. 'No, this _is _unfair!'

'Everything is always _fucking_ unfair with you!' He barked, gritting his teeth at me and balling his hands into fists.

'You don't know the first thing about what is or what isn't fair! You get your own way _all the time_! I don't belong here! I have _no_ use here, I'm a fucking _Gatherer_, am I really that badly needed to pick some bloody berries?!' I screamed at him and he stepped forward, gripping my shoulders and shaking me.

'Oh trust me, I know what unfair is! If you want me to be unfair I can show it to you, no problem, but trust me when I say this, _dear _Anya: you do _not_ want to get on that side of me.' He warned dangerously as he pointed one finger in my face whilst his other hand still held onto my shoulder.

'I already am.' I uttered bitterly and he deeply inhaled, his breath shaking with anger as he let me go.

'You really are testing every nerve I have.' Pan growled lowly.

'Kill me then,' I muttered sharply, a dark glare in my eyes as I stood completely still, my body unable to move as I urged him murder me, 'go on, you would have killed anyone else who stood up to you.' He grabbed my chin with his fingers, pulling me towards his face and I felt the cold blade of his dagger go against my throat. My hands didn't fight back or try to stop him. 'Do it.' I whispered, my breath hitting his full lips as he looked at me, his face an inch from mine and my life completely in his hands.

'Don't be so _fucking_ stupid.' He said through gritted teeth, lowering his dagger but keeping his hold on my face as he studied me with his hot and angry stare. I looked into his darkened emerald eyes and we were silent, I studied his chiselled features as much as he drunk in every inch of my face. I flopped down in his grip my face lowering as I tried to look away from him but he pulled it back up only to be shocked when I violently ripped out of his grip and looked at him with hurt eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry and I could feel the steaming tears pricking my eyes, the lump in my throat was painful as I tried to swallow it down.

'I have a family, a kind and loving family. I won't stay here just to be a portrait for you to admire.' I said after swallowing down my tears.

'Get out of my sight.' He said in an eerily calm manner, not looking at me, instead just staring into the pool.

'Gladly.' I replied quietly and walked straight out of that horrid cave, not giving the beautiful pool inside another glance. Once I was out I ran across the sand, my feet sinking deeply into the wet grains, tears were streaking down my face as I ran into the forest. I was not planning on going back to camp any time soon, or even ever. This was the furthest I had been into the woods and I was quite possibly on the other side of the island. All the trees looked the same, abnormally large and constrictive, I flopped down in exhaustion, curling up between the enormous roots at the base of the tree. I hated that boy but more than anything I hated this island, that stupid enchanted puddle and that horrid rock. I closed my eyes as I rested my head against the wood and breathed out tiredly.

'You are not supposed to be on this part of the island.' A confident female voice that I did not recognise said. My eyes fluttered open and a girl was stood over me, she must have been my age or a year or so older. She had beautiful long black hair which was tied into a magnificent plait with vibrant feathers entwined into it, her fringed dress flowed elegantly against her tanned, flawless skin. _It's the Native's idea really_, Cas's voice echoed in my head. The Natives, of course. 'You are one of Pan's.' She stated rather than asked as her deep brown eyes stared at me coldly. I was glad that she was not on Pan's side from the tone of her voice.

'Uh- yeah, I'm one of…' I started but shook my head. 'No, no, I am _not_ anything of Pan's.' I said as I sat up straight from my slouched position.

'What are you?' She demanded, her prominent cheekbones giving her a no nonsense look.

'I-I'm a… um,' I stuttered not knowing how to explain to her that I was one of Pan's recruits but I simply couldn't be. Instead I went for that one simple word that everyone seemed to understand without me having to explain in great detail. If it had got around camp fast then I was hopeful that it would have reached the Natives. 'Anomaly. I'm the Anomaly.' Her stare softened and her lips parted slightly, she understood.

'You.' She whispered as she studied me, her eyes looking me up and down, she nodded once. 'Come with me, we will sit you by the fire at our camp and clean your wounds.' Wounds? The stinging then suddenly hit my face; I touched my cheek with my fingers and a spot of blood rubbed off onto them, I had cut my face running through the clawing branches. She offered me her graceful hand and I took it, allowing myself to stand up and cling to the girl as she walked me to her camp.

**Thank you for the reviews, they help so much! Just a head's up I have exams next week so I'll do my best to upload as fast as I can, R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (bit of angry Pan...) xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

I was sat by the warm fire as soon as we arrived at camp; the girl, Tiger Lily her name was, had brought me some cloth and a bowl of warm water made from a hollowed out coconut shell, she helped me clean the cuts on my face and wash the dirt off of my skin. The group welcomed me warmly, although they were weary to begin with but Tiger Lily introduced me as the Anomaly and this seemed to put all at ease. Tiger Lily was the princess of the Natives, I was not allowed to meet the Chief, he and his men were out hunting and Tiger Lily was temporarily put in charge. It felt nice to be looked after properly and actually listened to; I was given a blanket to drape over my shivering frame and Tiger Lily's mother gave me a cup of herbal tea which relaxed my muscles and nerves, warming me from the inside out. The fire here was not as grand as the one at Pan's camp but it was still huge and the yellow flickers protected the group from the bitingly cold air.

'Why were you out so far?' Tiger Lily asked as she put the cloth and bowl of water down to one side, picking up her cup of tea and turned to face me, listening intently.

'I was running from Pan, he got angry-'

'He hurt you?' She narrowed her eyes, her body tensing up in anger, she relaxed when I shook my head no.

'No, not exactly, he just _refuses_ to listen.' I uttered bitterly and sipped my tea.

'What does he not listen to?'

'My pleas to go home. I don't belong here, at all, there is a _reason_ I'm known as the anomaly.' I huffed and Tiger Lily nodded, closing her eyes briefly.

'Pan does not feel empathy. The only thing Pan feels is greed, pride and anger. That is how he keeps you all in his manipulative little cage.' Those three things would mean I had no escape; his greed would ensnare me here for his recruitment numbers, his pride would trap me in his clutches as he refuses to admit defeat and his anger would keep me locked away. 'That is why we do not get on well with Peter Pan,' I winced at her use of his full name, I had been told I musn't call him Peter, yet she said it so confidently, 'we do not condone manipulation or any of the qualities Pan posseses. We stay away from him completely.'

'Is half the island yours then?' I asked and she chuckled delicately, her deep brown eyes sparkling and a dimple appearing in the left corner of her cheek.

'No, it is not, we are allocated a small section of it. The pirates are also confined to their part of the island, however they are partial to breaking that agreement, I think Pan does not stop them because he likes the challenge of fighting them.' I could vouch that Pan liked challenges and fighting "bad guys" seemed to be every child's dream. Even to me the idea that I could pick up a sword and have a dual with a pirate seemed slightly exciting, as long as I didn't end up being killed. 'Although we are allocated sections this island is not ours, not even a single leaf, it is all Peter Pan's.'

'So how does that deal work?' I asked with a scoff, 'I presume Pan doesn't just allocate you a piece of the island without something in return?'

'It is just small and simple agreements. We are not allowed to conspire against him, we alert him of any pirate activity and aid him if need be. We are also not allowed to interfere with his _work_.' She looked at me and raised one of her defined eyebrows. I guessed his work would be the recruits and then it hit me.

'Shit, are you breaking an agreement?!' I gasped as I realised that sheltering a runaway was definitely something Pan would not appreciate, _especially_ the anomaly. Tiger Lily smiled widely at my concern and shook her head.

'There is nothing to worry about, I am allowed to, seeing as _you_ trespassed.' I laughed in relief. 'Pan and I have mutually broken something.' I smiled but frowned in bewilderment at her confidence.

'You aren't afraid of him, are you?' She gave one simple but loud laugh before taking a sip of her tea.

'Of course I am not.' I was in complete awe of this girl, as much as I liked to think I was brave and rebellious there was a small part of me that was afraid of Pan. 'I have known Peter Pan for a while, he was not always this way, I believe seeing his softer side has made me immune to being scared of him.' Pan was once _soft_? Maybe once he was like the character in the story that was known so well.

'He wasn't always a power hungry dictator?' I laughed and she shrugged, twisting her lips to the side in playful thought.

'He has always loved being in charge, that I can tell you has never changed, but he used to be a bit more playful about it. Sometimes you can get that streak out of him, he will smile or laugh in a certain way, you can share a joke with him… But after Wend-' She stopped herself not going any further.

'Wendy?'

'I did not say that.' She whispered quickly to me, looking away from me.

'I have heard of her. She's from the stories back home-'

'You cannot mention her to Pan. _Ever_.' Tiger Lily grasped my hand and pulled me closer, forcing me to look into her harsh, pleading gaze.

'I promise I won't,' I assured, 'but she was the one who turned Pan cold?'

'I cannot tell you the story. It is one of my promises to Peter. Not an agreement, a promise… to a friend.' She still called Pan her friend? And she called him Peter, no one calls him Peter, I hadn't even heard Felix call him Peter. 'I can understand why he is so infatuated with you.'

'_Infatuated_?'

'No not that way,' she bit her lip and frowned, she closed her eyes as she spoke her next words as if they were forbidden, 'he came to me when you arrived.' My breathing stopped for a moment as her eyes opened and she turned to look at me. 'I think it was after the first time you ran away, when you first met him, after he brought you back to camp. He asked my opinion on what he should do with you…'

'And?' I gulped.

'I told him to send you home.'

'But he didn't.' She sighed in pity. 'What did he say?'

'I have said far too much already. I cannot tell you everything but I want to let you know that we do not agree with his work, I knew this would happen, someone would get taken who did not _want_ to be... or should I say _need_.' Her face was plastered in guilt, a guilt she did not need to feel.

'Is there _any_ way I can get home?' I pleaded in a hushed whisper.

'Only Pan can grant that.' She lifted her head and chewed the inside of her mouth. 'But the Wiseman,' she pointed over to a man, not particularly old, in a long black cloak; his hair was dishevelled and lengthy and matched the colour of his cloak, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked eerily rickety and tense, 'he has been trying to find a way off the island for a long time.' I continued to stare at him, he was gaunt and sat at the edge of their camp, he had his eyes closed and was sat crossed legged muttering to himself. 'He is very good with connecting to the elders. He has an outstanding talent with herbs and creating potions, he has been trying to concoct one that would open a portal to the other world, _your_ world.' I looked on at the strange man, although his exterior seemed ghostly and unsettling he seemed composed, to an extent, and gentle. 'I will introduce you.' Tiger Lily stood and offered her hand for me to stand up. I took it and then followed her over to the Wiseman, she cleared her throat when we stoof before him and his eyes fluttered open, revealing dark grey eyes. I guessed his age to be around fifty, maybe even mid forties, he did not look up at Tiger Lily he only laid his eyes on me. 'This is Anya, she's-'

'Anomaly.' He murmured in astonishment.

'Um, nice to meet you.' I gingerly held my hand out for him to shake but he simply just looked at it until Tiger Lily pushed my outstretched hand back down by my side.

'I was explaining to Anya about your talents.' Tiger Lily said, smiling at me briefly before looking back at him for approval, he gave a humble smirk. Suddenly his attention on us was averted and he looked over his shoulder with an aloof expression. He began mumbling to himself about a bad energy near the camp as he looked out into the trees. Tiger Lily pulled on my shoulder for us to go away as the Wiseman shut his eyes, speaking to the elders once more.

'He was interesting…' I said quietly when we were a bit of a distance away from him.

'He is very in touch with his senses, he does not mean to be quite so reserved.' She explained to me and I nodded understandingly, I would be uninterested in everything if I was close to finding a way off of this island. 'We will let you know if he does find a way to leave.' She confirmed, planting a small spot of hope in my heart at the thought that there could be a way out.

'Until then I _could_ stay here… maybe?' I asked in desperation, she raised her eyebrows and inhaled deeply, she looked at me as if she desperately wanted to say yes but her gaze caught sight of something behind me.

'Ugh.' She rolled her eyes at whatever was behind me, I turned around and saw a familiar face; Cas. Tiger Lily was the first person I had seen who had not fallen under the power of Cas's charm. I was glad it was Cas instead of Pan, at least I knew with Cas I was only going to get a harsh scolding. '_He_ is probably here for you.' She walked past me and towards the approaching Cas and I followed hot at her heels. 'Stay behind me, I will deal with him.' She hushed and I gave one nod.

'Princess Tiger Lily.' Cas greeted with his signature impeccable smile, Tiger Lily did not return the smile.

'Caspian.' She countered and crossed her arms over her chest, hearing his actual name was unnerving, Cas simpered at the use of it.

'Keeping a recruit hostage is completely against your agreement with Pan.' Cas stated, making Tiger Lily laugh at the ridiculousness of his accusation.

'She is _not_ a hostage, she is a guest, however she _did_ trespass. Pan and I have broken an agreement each.' Tiger Lily negotiated and Cas raised a single eyebrow in acceptance.

'Pan would like her back at camp.' Cas said and looked at me, his hazel eyes staring at me coldly, I knew he was angry.

'I don't want to go back…' I muttered, folding my arms and Tiger Lily placed her hand on my back for comfort.

'You have no _choice._' Cas spat, I hadn't seen him angry like this before, I had seen him disappointed and worried for me but never angry.

'Actually she does.' Tiger Lily scowled at Cas and he sneered, waiting for her to explain further. 'Correct me if I am wrong _but_ what brings the recruits to the island is supposed to bring those who _want_ to be here and who need to be.' Her hand on my back moved in a slow and comforting motion against my skin through the fabric of my top. 'Anya is an anomaly. Surely another agreement has been broken?' I smiled to myself smugly at Tiger Lily's intelligent response, this girl was practically perfect.

'Anomaly or not she is still a recruit and it is against your agreement, _I believe_, to interfere with Pan's work. She is still a recruit and comes under the condition of his work.' Cas stepped forward and took my upper arm, 'nice try,' he whispered to Tiger Lily, as he began to pull I gripped onto her hand and looked up at her with begging eyes. She looked back at me sadly, we both knew she was powerless to stop me from going back, her helpless expression turned to one of frustration as she looked back up at Cas.

'I _will_ be speaking with Pan about this.' She threatened and Cas rolled his eyes, with a ridiculing smirk. Cas said no more and simply tugged me by my upper arm, urging me to follow. 'Wait!' Tiger Lily exclaimed and I turned to look at her, Cas stopped grudgingly. 'I would like to say goodbye to Anya properly.' Cas let go of me for a brief moment and Tiger Lily pulled me into a very unexpected embrace, her arms lacing around my waist, my arms went carefully around her shoulders, I gasped as I felt something cold being slipped into the elastic waistband of my skirt. 'Sh,' she whispered in my ear, I looked down as she pulled away and my mouth hung open as I examined what she had smuggled to me, a very small dagger, 'if you need it.' I bit my lip trying to hold back the grateful tears.

'Thank you…' I uttered back and she smiled, tucking a strand of my mousy waves behind my ear.

'Hate to break up this _glorious_ friendship but Pan wants Anya back as soon as possible.' Cas said agitated. I walked away, concealing the dagger as best as I could as I was dragged from Tiger Lily's safety. Cas marched me through the trees until we were far away from the natives and then he let me walk without his vice grip on my arm. 'He wants to see you in his tent when we are back.'

'I don't want to see him.' I shrugged and Cas groaned angrily.

'Well I'm afraid, _Anya_, that you don't have a choice.' Cas growled. 'I don't know what the hell happened with you and Pan but he is livid. I have tried to help you Anya, advise you not to push Pan's limits and you have. He has let you get away with far too much and I think now you have gone too far, _especially_ hiding in the Native's camp.' Cas's voice was furious and I could tell he was hurt from me disobeying him. 'What actually happened with you and him?'

'We went to the pool which chooses the new recruits.' I said nonchalantly, not reacting to his anger.

'S-skull Rock?' Cas stuttered, I shrugged, I guess that was it seeing as the rock we went to was shaped like a skull. 'And then?'

'We had a heated discussion and he _told_ me to get out of his sight. So don't scold me for going to the Natives, I was only taking Pan's orders…' I said in a mock innocent tone. Cas was about to retort but we were stopped by a low, menacing chuckle. I would have thought it to be Pan but the eerie laugh did not resemble the bells that rang in Pan's laughter. We both turned around and were face with a huge man. He was heavily muscular and his muscles were painted up and down his arms with tattoos, not an inch wasn't covered. His head was shaven, his beard was thick and black, his right ear held a single gold hoop, the gold matching a select few of his teeth which gleamed as he grinned at us. His trousers were a deep red and baggy and his vest stretched arcoss his broad chest. This guy was definitely a pirate and definitely bad news.

'If it ain't Caspian Mordecai, pirate traitor.' The enormous man said.

'Bill.' Cas greeted blandly, clenching his jaw.

'How is your luxury life with the devil?' He taunted, I could hear leaves crunching behind us now, I whipped my head around and saw more men emerging, there were four now including Bill. I tugged on Cas's sleeve and bit my lip, we were surrounded. Cas turned his head to look at the others and sighed, he briefly touched my hand for comfort before turning his attention back to Bill.

'What do you want?'

'We wanted to have a look at the anomaly…' The man turned his gaze onto me and stepped forward, his eyes running up and down my body wildly, Cas pulled me back one step with him but we nearly went into the other pirates who were behind us.

'You are breaking agreements by doing this-'

'Shut your fucking mouth, boy, do you think we care?' Bill bellowed, his voice making the trees shudder. Cas took hold of my elbow firmly, not letting go and making himself stand a bit taller.

'You've had your look. _We_ will be on our way and I suggest you do the same.' Cas stated calmly yet with a dangerous undertone. The blade of a machete was put to Cas's neck by Bill.

'Where's your weapon lad?' Bill laughed as he notice Cas swallow thickly.

'I was visiting the Native's camp, bringing a weapon into their camp would be seen as an attack, I am unarmed.' He admitted confidently, showing the pirates that this did not matter and he could fight them bare handed. 'If you use a weapon on me now, well, that is bad form gentlemen. It would be seen as quite a _cowardly_ act.' I felt my hand go up to where the handle of the dagger was under my waistband as I saw Bill get angrier.

'She will be coming to the ship even if I have to kill you first.' Bill clicked his thick fingers at the men behind us and they advanced. As soon as hands clamped firmly down on my shoulders I whisked the dagger out and span around out of their grip, slashing the dagger at them and catching their cheek. The dark haired pirate touched his cheek and growled as red stained his fingers.

'She's armed!' He yelled and Cas narrowed his eyes at me in confusion as he fought the pirates off of him unarmed. Bill also looked my way and laughed at the size of my small knife in comparison to his machete. I swiped at the dark haired pirate again as he came after me with his sword, trying to corner me into a tree. I glanced over to where Cas was hoping he could help out but he had three pirates trying to attack him. I realised as the two other pirates had each of his arms and Bill was behind him that they weren't attacking him; they were holding him down to be slaughtered. Bill raised his machete as Cas struggled against them. Adrenaline kicked in. I sank my dagger into the dark haired pirate's chest and ripped it out, he collapsed to the floor in pain, I shouted Cas's name and then I took a risk; I flung the knife. I had hoped Cas would get out of their grip, catch it and use it to defend himself, instead it got itself wedged in Bill's tattooed trunk of an arm, the arm that was holding his machete. He roared, the dagger was more painful and damaging than it seemed, Cas managed to get out of their grip and run closer to me as they looked towards their injured leader.

'Good aim or fate?' A voice purred, I looked over my shoulder with a gasp and saw Pan and Felix. Relief washed over me slightly as I knew they were here to aid us rather than watch us crash and burn.

Pan strolled over to the four men, they were now equal to or possibly outnumbered with the presence of Pan. Bill glowered at him but not one of the men made any move to attack Pan. Pan wandered up to Bill and looked up at him with a smug smile. Pan gripped the handle of my dagger and ripped it out of Bill's arm. He groaned loudly in pain but made no attempt to hurt Pan back. Pan chuckled at his pain, wiping the dagger on his trousers to clean it. 'That is the consequence of underestimating my anomaly.' He said proudly. 'Anya?' He looked over his shoulder and held a hand out to me, I frowned at him, not moving from my spot.

'Go to him.' Felix muttered threateningly. I exhaled and stepped towards Pan, the arm he had outstretched then slithered its way around my waist and pulled me to face Bill and the other pirates. Pan then handed me the somewhat clean dagger.

'This belongs to you, I believe.' He said and placed it in my hand. Pan looked back towards the pirates. 'Remember this image; _her_ and this dagger, I hope it has taught you a valuable lesson good sirs.' Pan gestured for Felix to come forward. 'Finish that one off.' Pan pointed to the pirate that had attacked me and I had stabbed in the chest, he was holding his hand up to the wound and was sweating profusely with pain.

'This isn't over Pan.' Bill warned as Felix advanced on the dark haired pirate. Cas stepped forward as Pan stood right up in Bill's face.

'You are in no position to threaten me, unless you want _all_ of you killed.' Pan threatened in a delicate whisper, he sounded so civil for such a violent threat. Pan continued to glare at Bill as he strode away, taking my arm and gesturing Cas to follow. Pan kept me walking and my gaze forward as I heard the deadly thud of Felix's club.

**I do apologise for the MONTH LONG WAIT jesus... I have unfortunately been quite ill with stress, it was nice to write this chapter (after the muthafuckin writers block) and have a bit of escapism. I have a lot of essays to catch up on so I will try to update soon! Thank you for being so so so patient xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

Felix, Cas, Pan and I were congregated in Pan's tent. Felix stood lazily, chewing the inside of his cheek with the usual bored look on his face, Cas looked a bit shaken as he paced Pan's quarters and nibbled his thumb nervously. Pan had sat me down on his bed of pelts and cushions on the ground; during the journey back to his tent I had become faint from seeing my dagger wedged in Bill's arm, to the horrific fatal thud of Felix's club against the skull of the dark haired pirate who attacked me, and mostly from the shock of the whole situation. My knees had felt like jelly walking back to camp and walking in a straight line was a challenge. Pan chuckled to himself as I stumbled into him; his arm made its way around my waist keeping me steady and on my feet, manoeuvring me away from bumping into any trees as black dots blurred my vision.

A silver goblet was pressed into my hands by Pan as I slouched numbly on his animal hides, he took the small dagger that I had clutched in my hands and put it on the bed next to my lap. The liquid inside it was familiar. It was the sweet wine he had offered me when I came here for my assessment. 'Drink,' he urged as he sat beside me, 'it will help with the shock.' I nodded, taking a shaky sip of the red syrup. I licked my lips, my focus was coming back to me, I didn't feel like I was in a dream any longer.

'What do we do?' Cas uttered concerned. 'They have rarely got that close to camp before, and they're targeting recruits- well, Anya. They wanted her for something…'

'Mm, so pirate attacks are another trouble that points back to you, Anomaly.' Felix drawled with a cold smirk, I returned his remark with a brief scowl.

'Now, Felix, Cas; where's your sense of adventure?' Pan said, tilting his head to the side, resting his elbows on his thighs. 'We should be grateful that something so exciting is finally happening. It has been rather dull around here recently and I was beginning to worry that the pirates had lost interest.'

'But-' Cas started but was silenced by Pan's voice.

'But nothing,' Pan stated, 'let's throw the new recruits in the deep end. Cas I want you to train them harder, get them prepared for a fight. Felix you are to tell the Guard the situation and get more weapons prepared.' Pan stood as he listed all of the preparations, one hand on his hip, the other stroking his chin. I rolled my eyes as he, Cas and Felix wittered on about strategy, spying, weapons and guarding the camp. Cas insisted bravely that he would watch the pirates and update Pan on any developments and Felix arrogantly made wise cracks about gory battles he couldn't wait for as he swung his club playfully, smirking to himself.

'And what do you want us mere Gatherers to do?' I said abruptly which silenced them as they all turned to look at me sat on the bed. 'I guess we could collect some big scary sticks, or maybe find a particularly intimidating pinecone to ward them away?' I popped the empty goblet on the floor next to my feet, there was a pause before Pan chuckled. I straightened myself up and waited for his smart ass response with a raised eyebrow.

'That information only concerns Gatherers, which you no longer are part of,' I frowned as he paused with a sly smile, 'I'm promoting you.'

'W-what?' I gawked.

'_What_?' Felix uttered in shock, his mouth hanging open and his eyes full of disgust.

'You mean to Hunter status?' Cas questioned, equally as shocked as Felix but his manner was more impressed than offended.

'Well, she will have to start as Hunter, get her used to some blood… and then possibly she can go up to Fighter, I haven't quite decided yet.' Pan shrugged and then looked at Felix who was glaring at him. 'She has shown an element of potential-'

'She has _shown_ dumb_ luck_!' Felix hissed, making Pan raise a disapproving eyebrow at Felix's remark.

'I don't believe luck played a part in it.' Pan countered with a smirk. 'I believe it might be a natural gift.' Felix shook his head in disagreement but argued with Pan no further, he wouldn't dare, Cas cleared his throat before speaking up.

'I can train Anya with the Hunters tomorrow-' Cas offered but Pan silenced him, waving his hand and scrunching his eyebrows.

'No, she will need special attention, I will train her myself.' Pan said nonchalantly and I blinked, waiting for him to tell Cas he was joking.

'You're kidding right?' I laughed nervously and Pan looked at me with his playful green eyes, shaking his head.

'With your nausea and of course your incredible need to run off all the time I think you would be quite a handful for Cas when he has so many others to train.' I pursed my lips anxiously, I did not want to be trained by Pan, I didn't want any alone time with him whatsoever. 'Any more questions?' Pan looked at Cas and Felix, both uttered a small no, 'you're dismissed.' They both turned to leave, I stood too and began to follow them out. 'Not you,' Pan called out, Cas glanced over his shoulder at me and raised his eyebrows, wishing me luck. We were alone. 'Sit back down, I haven't forgotten your little act of disobedience earlier.' I walked back over to where I was sat with Pan before and slowly perched myself back on the bed. I avoided eye contact with him, looking at my hands in my lap and twiddling my thumbs. 'When I say "get out of my sight" I mean go back to camp.' I shrugged, still avoiding eye contact. 'That way you are less likely to run into pirates.' He picked up the dagger I had left on the bed and examined it, he ran his finger along the sharp blade making a small incision, he winced, his button nose wrinkling and flashing a glimpse of his baby white teeth, he laughed lightly to himself. 'This little bastard can do a lot of damage… who gave it to you?' I decided it was best to not mention names, I didn't want Tiger Lily in trouble with Pan.

'No one.' I mumbled, building up the courage to look at him. 'I stole it.' He quirked a brow at me and then smiled.

'Clever girl.' He said, mostly to himself, and examined the blade once more. He then held it out for me to take, 'here,' I was about to take it but then scowled and looked at him, he groaned and shoved the blade handle in my hand, closing my fingers around it. 'You'll need it with your new position.'

'About that… Pan, I don't want-'

'Peter.' He corrected coolly with a blink.

'Huh?' I scrunched up my face in confusion, did he just ask me to call him… _Peter_?

'Call me Peter, seeing as we are going to be training together.' He smirked and slouched back on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows.

'Yeah, like I was saying, I don't think I should be a Hunter… or Fighter. I know I complained about Gatherer but I think I've given you the impression I want to stay from that escapade, but I don't. So maybe it's best if I just stick to Gatherer and not have you waste your time training me or anything… and then I don't have to call you Peter either-'

'Anya, shut up.' He chuckled and I frowned at him. 'Gatherer is too boring a job for someone like you.'

'I'm taking that as a compliment.' I said with a sly smile which made his eyes glimmer as he watched me.

'Besides, even if you _were_ still Gatherer I think we need to be on first name terms.' He said as he ran his hand through his murky blonde hair with a yawn.

'We do?'

'Mmm,' he said approvingly, 'I see too much of you for you not to.'

'But, Felix calls you Pan? Cas calls you Pan?' I countered, still somewhat baffled.

'Yeah, but they're my… workers, I see you more as a friend or ally.' He then scrunched his face to the side. 'On second thoughts we are more allies than friends.' He laughed and it made me snigger slightly. 'You don't call me Pan and I won't call you Anomaly, deal?'

'Fair enough.' I shrugged, he held out his hand for me to shake and I did, his soft palm made my hand prickle pleasantly.

'Go to bed now,' Peter said with a yawn, 'we have a long day tomorrow.' I nodded and stood up, making my way towards the entrance of his tent slowly, fumbling with the dagger in my hand. Fear tingled along my spine as I neared the outside of the tent, _what if the pirates came back_? _What did they want with me_? I spun around and looked at Peter.

'Peter, what do you think the pirates wanted me for?' I blurted out. He stretched his arms up, his shirt rising and revealing his creamy skin, he got up from the bed and walked over to me.

'I guess… just because you're different.'

'Do you think they'll come back to camp tonight? Get their revenge on me?' I babbled and Peter shook his head.

'No, they wouldn't dare, and even if they did I believe with all my heart that you would put that dagger to good use on them.' He said as he flicked away a stray clump of hair that was dangling on my forehead. 'Now sleep, you'll be fine.' I nodded and went to walk away again, 'Anya?' He said and I span around to look at him. 'I promise I won't let anything happen to you.' I took a deep breath and hoped with every inch of my body that he would keep that promise. I walked as quickly as I could to camp, my dagger clutched in my hand. Each time I looked back I could see Peter stood at the entrance of his tent, watching me walk safely back to the others.

As soon as my foot touched camp I was tackled by Sophie, I held her close and hugged her back twice as hard, concealing my dagger in my skirt once more when I was free from her grip. Sophie's arms were safe and they shielded me from the glares of Felix and Emilia. 'I was so bloody scared.' She gushed. 'I thought for definite Pan was going to kill you.'

'Nope, pirates nearly did though…' I shuddered, glancing around the forest checking there was no one lurking in the trees.

'Felix told Roger all about it so I've been informed, you are _crazy_.' She laughed and I chuckled with her. 'But you have been promoted, you can fight with me, I'll need you with me. We can help each other train-'

'But first,' I said and linked arms with her, 'can we sleep? I'm exhausted and I need someone by my side tonight. I am not sleeping alone.' I laughed and she squeezed my arm as we went back to our corner together. I curled up on my bed; Sophie by my side, I shut my eyes immediately, I did not want to see people gawking at me or glaring at me. I also needed to prepare myself for my session with Peter tomorrow, physically and mentally.

**_It's not that long but hey, it's a chapter! After a long time out to recover from a pretty horrendous few months I finally opened this story and could write again, and it felt so good to finish a chapter! I would like to say thank you for the constant support and interest from you during my hiatus via reviews and PMs, you have all waited so, so patiently and hopefully we can get the ball rolling with more chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon! xoxoxo_**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to a kick in my ribs, I curled into the foetal position and groaned, squeezing my eyes open as I looked up at Emilia. I looked around me and noticed that Sophie had gone, and so had most of the camp, training I presumed. I narrowed my eyes at her spiteful face and sat up muttering 'bitch' under my breath. 'What?' I demanded with a shrug and she glowered at me, flicking her brunette hair over her shoulder in a superior manner.

'Pan wants you outside his tent.' She huffed.

'Excellent.' I hissed sarcastically, standing to my feet and stretching my arms behind my head. I felt at my side to check my dagger was still tucked into the waistband of my skirt, which it was.

'I don't know how you are even getting promoted.' She muttered through gritted teeth.

'Just lucky I guess.' I teased with a boastful smirk. I don't understand what her problem was, she was already the highest ranking there could be so what could she be so envious about?

'You are nothing but disrespectful to Pan,' Emilia scolded, 'to _all_ of us.' I wasn't exactly going to be peachy to the people who had taken me away from my home. I really hated this girl, everything about Emilia just screamed evil cow, she was like the school mean girl of Neverland.

'Awh,' I mocked with a pout at her comment, knowing it would wind her up, and I walked away to Pan's tent, leaving her there to fester in anger. Two could play the bitch game. I strolled in the direction of Peter's tent and as expected he was there waiting for me, holding a bundle of something in his arms.

'Good morning.' Peter gave a half smile and I frowned at him.

'Again, _how_ can you even tell?' I said, looking up at the dark skies, squinting in confusion, Peter shrugged and passed me what he was clutching onto.

'Here,' I looked at what he had given me; a pair of tight black jeans and an oversized, button up black silk shirt, 'I thought you needed a change of clothes to suit you better to Neverland life.' I looked down at my outfit and realised I was still in the same clothes I was in when I arrived, and they were not suited to the wild forests of Neverland that could pull and tear at my skirt.

'Thanks,' I said genuinely, these clothes weren't half bad and they looked more comfortable and warm, 'I'll go put these on.' Peter pointed to his tent, gesturing me to change in there. Whilst changing into my new clothes I looked around his tent quietly. I noticed a large stack of books by the side of his hammock, I took a peak at some of the titles; _Paradise Lost, Grimm's Fairy Tales, Alice in Wonderland, Frankenstein, Lord of the Flies…_ I chuckled at the irony of Golding's novel being in his collection. I didn't expect Peter to be such an avid reader, but the titles I took an interest in seemed to fit his personality perfectly. I was just doing the last few buttons of the oversized shirt when something caught my eye, in between where the hammock was hung and where his pelt bed was, was a small side table. It was painted navy blue with small white flowers on the drawers, on top of the table was a piece of handmade lace, and on top of that was a small red leather book and a tiny thimble. I already guessed who most of this belonged to. I peeled back the leather cover of the book and saw it was a notebook of some sort, scrawled across the top of the first page was the name _Wendy Moira Angela Darling,_ I knew it would be her diary, I didn't dare look any further and I stepped back.

'You done?' Peter called from outside the tent; I jumped, picking up my dagger and putting it in my back pocket so the handle poked out, I half jogged to meet him outside. 'Ok?' He asked with a concerned frown.

'Yes, I got caught up looking at your book collection.' I explained as we began to walk to where I presumed my training was taking place. He nodded but didn't go into further detail of his books. The clearing he took me to wasn't far from his tent, there was a small fire going and a sack of something next to the fire. I stood with my arms folded, prepared for whatever he had in store, Peter then pulled out of the bag a limp and rather dead rabbit. 'Why?' I whined as he hung it upside down with a devious smile, admiring his kill.

'We are starting small, you need to get used to gore, so as your first bit of training you are going to watch me skin a rabbit.' My insides twisted up in me and my stomach lurched at the thought.

'Ugh, poor thing.' I sighed sadly as I sat down next to him, I peered inside the bag and realised he had several dead rabbits.

'If you watch me skin a few of these it should help desensitise you for when you have to defend yourself in a fight.' Peter explained and I exhaled as he began running a knife down the rabbit's front. I felt a bit sick as he began pulling the skin off the fleshy, muscular body of the poor creature. I decided speaking to him would make this experience less nauseating than watching him reveal the insides of a furry animal in silence.

'So, are you and Emilia… a thing?' I asked tentatively, he paused his work and looked up at me with a half smile.

'No,' he laughed, 'why?'

'I was just wondering,' I shrugged, 'she seems very jealous when I am called on by you, to be perfectly honest she is a massive-'

'Bitch?' Peter finished for me and I chuckled. 'Yeah she is, but bloody loyal though, I think there was a time she had a bit of a soft spot for me when she first arrived.' He said, tossing the rabbit's skin to the side and tying the flesh to a stick to cook.

'I think she still does.' I said, tossing a piece of my hair over my shoulder.

'Probably, but then again, most girls do…' He added arrogantly, looking up at me through his eyelashes, making me roll my eyes.

'I tend to go for the, oh I don't know… non-kidnapper type?' He glared at me as he stuck the rabbit over the fire.

'I told you that the pool at Skull Rock chose you to be here, not me…' He uttered in annoyance.

'You still acted upon it!' I exclaimed, throwing my hands out in front of me in frustration, frowning at his dumb logic. 'And if you keep saying that you wouldn't choose me to be here why don't you just let me go home?'

'I am _not_ getting into this conversation with you again.' He said firmly, looking back to the rabbit cooking, and he clenched his defined jaw. 'Just when I thought you were actually cooperating.' He whispered to himself, smirking bitterly.

'I'm not cooperating, I'm just not fighting for the time being, and I'm still set on going home.' I said, leaning back and looking at the flickering flames.

'I'm starting to think this family of yours have descended from Heaven by your nauseating need to go home.' He scoffed, setting the cooked rabbit on top of the bag and cracking his knuckles.

'They're not perfect but I love them.' I said simply. 'I love a lot of people back home.'

'Tell me about them.' He said, lying on his side with one leg propped up and crossed over his outstretched one. I was about to refuse but instead I decided I would tell him, maybe hearing from me about my family and friend would soften him up and he would think about my return home.

'Well… I have a mother and father. They are a bit smothering, massive worriers, strict when it comes to my safety and wellbeing. I don't know what they would think of my disappearance…' I looked to Peter and his face held no emotion, he didn't care. 'Did you have any parents?'

'Yes, I wasn't too fond.' He replied curtly as if parents were optional. I was about to press further about his parents and background but he began asking me questions again. 'I've heard you have a brother?'

'Yes; Elliot is my little brother, I'm quite lucky to have him, he's not that annoying for thirteen.' Again he showed no emotion, he simply blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, glancing away briefly. He sat up and crossed his legs, it was silent for a few minutes as he began to skin another rabbit. 'How old were you when you came here?' I asked, breaking the silence, he flinched slightly at the question.

'Same age I look now.' Peter said, straightening himself up from hunching over the lifeless mammal.

'How did you even get here?' I pressed further and he smiled to himself at my curiosity.

'I'm not telling you.'

'Fine.' I exhaled gruffly at his response. 'But you should tell me, seeing as I _have_ told you about my family and background.'

'And whose fault was that?' I wanted to scream _YOURS_ but then it hit me that I had in fact opened up to him without him prying too much.

'You're such an ass.' I muttered, admitting defeat and making him laugh, his laughing soon became contagious and I found myself chuckling slightly too. 'Anyway I thought training would involve a bit of fighting and not just slicing open dead rabbits.'

'Hmm, I was quite enjoying our fireside talks.' Peter said mockingly with a coy smile. 'Does my company not please you?' He tilted his head and smirked.

'It would please me more if I could have you pinned up against a tree.' I countered indifferently but this made Peter smile wider, biting his lip.

'Would it?' He raised one eyebrow seductively, I scoffed at his insinuation but couldn't help smiling at his sense of humour.

'I'm going back to camp.' I declared with a laugh as I stood up, Peter quickly got to his feet, laughing. His laugh wasn't menacing this time, it was childish and filled with joy, and the sound of it I could have listened to for years. He rushed over, clutching my arm lightly making me stop, still chuckling to himself.

'Stay, c'mon we'll do some training. Proper training.' I nodded with a smile. 'Lesson one,' he pulled me in by my waist with one hand and with the other he grabbed my dagger out of my back pocket, 'never leave your weapon vulnerable to your opponent.' He handed me back my blade but still held me close. His eyes were greener than I had ever seen them before. It made me feel sick that I was actually enjoying spending time alone with him. Peter's face wasn't as cold as it had been, it was softer and he had a mischievous smile on his face as he looked down at me. There was an element about him that made him vilely endearing. He was like something of the sublime, I wanted to stand back and appreciate his aura; the adored, respected and feared leader. 'Cas is coming.' His comment broke me out of my thoughts as his arm slipped away from me, I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Cas was walking towards us. I shuffled to Peter's side to face Cas. Cas gave me a brief smile and nodded his head at Peter.

'Pan.' Cas greeted gracefully. 'How is training?'

'Very good; Anya has shown some great skill, we've been incredibly busy, she's probably very tired.' Peter lied, I looked up at him but he gave a brief look to tell me to go with it. He probably didn't want Cas knowing we had just talked and cooked rabbits for most of the time.

'I'm not tired, I could probably do with some more training.' I chirped up, Cas raised his eyebrows at my enthusiasm. I really just wanted to spend a little bit more time with Peter, being with Peter today was the most fun I had had here.

'You'll get sick of me, I promise, Cas take her back to camp.' Peter ordered and a slight bit of disappointment washed over me.

'Yes of course, I actually just stopped by to give you an update on the pirate situation.' Cas said and Peter narrowed his eyes curiously.

'Go on.'

'There are whispers of Anya at Pirate Port, and there is word going round that Bill is livid about your run in with him Pan. He wants revenge for you giving Felix orders to kill one of his men.' Peter simply gave a bright smile and raised one shoulder, coolly dropping it.

'I thought that would be the case.' Peter said, I looked up at him, his facial expression made it clear he was thinking of something to do. 'That gives me and Anya something to do tomorrow.'

'It does?' I frowned at him curiously.

'Mm, we'll see what they are up to.' Peter explained briefly, I didn't exactly see why I was going with him, but if tomorrow was going to be anything like today I wasn't complaining.

'I'll be training some more recruits tomorrow if you Anya wanted to continue-' Cas started but he was silenced by Peter.

'Not necessary Cas, I can train her tomorrow near Pirate Port.' Cas nodded at Peter's response and glanced at me quickly. 'I have some things to run by Felix, see you tomorrow Anya, Cas.' He said as he turned on his heel to walk away, my gaze followed him as he picked up the bag of now cooked rabbits and disappeared into the trees.

'You and Pan seem on better terms.' Cas commented as we began to walk back to camp.

'Hmm, I guess.' I uttered with a small shrug.

'Was he harsh to you during training?' Cas queried, I shook my head no.

'He was fine.' My brief comments were making Cas curious but I couldn't concentrate on our conversation. Peter's laugh echoed in my head, his honeysuckle breath lingered in my nose and his warm touch stayed under my skin. I couldn't get that damn boy out of my mind.

'You can't get close to him Anya.' This comment sure snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked Cas in the eyes and he gave me a concerned look. 'Pan doesn't make friendships, and even if he did then this technique of yours certainly won't work.' Technique? Cas thought I was getting along with Peter as a means to go home? The thought hadn't even crossed my mind, although I wish it had… 'If you get close to him, trust me, he'll never let you go.'

'You're right.' I admitted, of course Peter would never let me go home if he found friendship in me.

'I wouldn't go out to the port with him tomorrow if I were you.' Cas suggested but I shook my head.

'No I will,' I said curtly, something in me still wanted to spend time with him, 'but no messing about.' I promised myself rather than Cas. He was right, I needed to go home and having Peter as a friend would mean I was securing my place here indefinitely.

_**Sorry for the slightly long wait, got a big reading list to complete! I would have put it up yesterday but I had an essay due :( but alas it is here and I hope this was worth the wait! Again thank you so much for your support and kind comments on my last upload, I really appreciate it, love y'all! xoxox**_


	11. Chapter 11

Peter and I walked through the trees the next day to the pirate's port. I kept my dagger firmly in my hand just in case there were any surprise attacks on the way. I had my eyes on Peter's back as he walked in front of me, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair a dishevelled mess. Peter had a patchwork cape drooped over his forearm, possibly as a means of disguise. The night before I had wanted to go straight to bed when I got back to camp. I didn't want to talk to anyone else, after my session with Peter everyone else seemed a bit dull:

_ Sophie didn't greet me when I came back to camp, she was sat with Roger and they were giggling and whispering to each other, she had given me a brief smile and a wave from across the fire but then her attention turned fully back to Roger. I went to my corner of the camp and laid myself down on my rug. I was tossing and turning, unable to sleep, a while later Peter and Felix entered camp. Peter glanced at me alone in the corner of the camp, he swallowed thickly and averted his gaze from me. I watched him and Felix talking, not hearing what they were saying in the general buzz of the camp, Peter's smile glistening from across the camp. I smiled to myself involuntarily but it quickly dropped when Emilia began swaggering over to me, I sat up remembering her kick to my ribs and scowled at her. _

_'Madam,' I said mockingly as I smirked up at her. She scoffed and gave me a fake smile in return, she knelt down beside me and pursed her lips in reluctance. _

_'Ugh,' she groaned, 'Cas told me you and Pan are going to Pirate Port tomorrow and he wanted me to give you some guidance…' She stared at me coldly as I quirked an eyebrow. _

_'Uh, could Cas not tell me this himself?' I asked and she rolled her eyes. _

_'No because I'm talking about being a girl near Pirate Port.' She hissed and my breathing hitched slightly. She saw the slight fear in me and smiled, relishing in it. 'Mm,' she smirked, 'you'll soon learn that boys here have it _so_ much easier. I mean if they wander down to the port they worry about being beaten, blood drawn, maybe killed… but us girls? There's so much more to worry about. The pirates aren't like the boys here Anomaly… they're savage, and someone like you will go down a treat to them if you attempt another one of your stupid escapes and leave Pan's side.' She spat. 'Got it?' Stay by Peter and nothing can go wrong, simple. _

_'Yeah, I got it.' I mumbled in defeat, knowing she was right. The thought of the pirates made me shudder. _

_'Glad you are actually capable of listening.' Emilia scowled. 'Pan's got his own back to worry about and can't be dealing with a liability like you.' _

_'Peter's a big boy, I'm sure he'll cope.' I shrugged and her eyes narrowed at me, her mouth hanging open slightly. _

_'_Peter_?' She repeated back to me in shock. My eyes widened as she realised I didn't call him Pan. She then let out a bitter, short laugh. 'Of course…' Emilia stood to her feet abruptly, flounced off and resided to her tent. I went straight to sleep after that. _

'So what are we exactly doing here?' I asked as the smell of the sea got stronger and the air saltier.

'We are going to see what these dastardly men are up to.' He looked back at me with a smile. I walked quicker so I was no longer vulnerable behind him but at his side. 'You seem jumpy.'

'I mean, as lovely as these men are…' I joked, making Peter chuckle to himself.

'You're scared?' He stated rather than questioned, I went to deny my fear to him but he spoke first. 'Remember what I told you the night of the attack?'

'A lot of things were said.' I uttered clueless and he stopped us walking. He looked at me, brushing a single hand on my shoulder, his facial expression softening.

'I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I'm keeping that promise.' I found myself once again hypnotised in his green eyes, any nerves had been flushed from me in that sea of green.

'I'll be holding you to that.' I said with a simper, he gave a purr like titter, pushing on my lower back gesturing for us to go on. Soon enough we were at the edge of the forest, Pirate Port was in clear sight. The sand between the woods and the sea was our only barrier, only just over fifteen meters of it. There was a small pier and dock, which held an enormous and luxuriant ship, and several small pub like buildings in a cluster. There were shouts, rowdiness and the smell of alcohol radiated from its aura. Pirate singing and chants could be heard echoing around the port, Peter and I kept low in the foliage, looking on at it.

'A warm welcome to Pirate Port.' Peter said sarcastically, grimacing as he looked on at it.

'Charming.' I whispered, chewing the inside of my mouth nervously.

'Come on,' he tugged on my shirt, 'we have to get closer if we want any information.' Peter led us down to the small wooden pier, crouching underneath it, my dagger was clutched in my right hand like a vice. Footsteps wandered around above us, creaking the wood planks, pirates grumbling away.

'Bill is being a right bastard today.' A pirate grunted from above, slamming something down on the pier.

'He's still angry about Pan.' Another one said groggily, he sounded like he had been drinking as his feet stumbled around on the planks. 'And that wretched girl.' He polished off his sentence with a belch.

'I dunno what Bill sees in her, she ain't special, just here by accident.' The first one commented bitterly as the two of them walked further away down the pier and away from us. Peter's ears pricked up at the comment made after:

_'I heard the reason she was chosen as one of his recruits was…' _

The pirate's voice drowned out as they moved into the bustle of the port. Peter clenched his jaw, his eyes brightening as curiosity got the best of him. The suspense had also captured me. Did these pirates know why I was here? Their talk had definitely got Peter interested. Peter looked at me and then smiled.

'I'm gonna follow them, stay here.' He said, throwing his cape onto his shoulders and lifting the hood over his head, masking his face. I shook my head rapidly, my eyes widening.

'No, you can't leave me here!' I hissed, remembering Emilia's words to me. Peter hoisted himself up onto the pier, ignoring my pleas, then looked down at me and smirked.

'You'll be fine.' He said in his smug tone, and with that he was gone. I crouched as low as possible as I waited for him to come back. I took a deep breath, knowing this would be the longest wait I would ever experience. I fiddled with the dagger in my hands and the way it gleamed, boasting its sharp edges, comforted me. _I can use this_, I repeated in my head over and over again. I flinched at every cheer I heard that echoed the port and every footstep that creaked above me.

Hours had passed surely, and he still was not back. I began to get fidgety and my stomach turned, fearing something was very wrong. Peter could be in trouble, injured or maybe even dead… The thoughts that processed in my mind made me shudder. _If Peter is dead you can never go home. Or maybe the pool's spell will break and it will free you. _I didn't exactly know how the island's magic worked, my mind began to battle with itself over how I would escape if Peter did die tragically. Pirates would kill me if they found me before I had a chance to leave anyway. Without Peter I was in danger. I stood up in an attempt to stretch my legs. As soon as I was upright a hand clamped down over my mouth, they disarmed me and wrapped a strong arm around my waist to stop my struggles.

'We need to work on your reflexes.' A voice chuckled darkly in my ear and I was let go of. I spun around and faced a very arrogant smile. Peter handed me my dagger back and I snatched it off of him. I raised my hand to slap him around the face but he caught my wrist in his hand, laughing. 'What's all this about?' He tittered as he saw my anger, shoving my hand back down by my side.

'I thought you were in trouble! You were gone ages and-' I began yelling but Peter silenced me by putting his finger to my lips.

'Keep your voice down Anya, there are still pirates about.' He said, I blinked back the angry tears that had formed in my eyes, Peter put his arm around my neck and pulled me into his chest. 'I wouldn't have left you in any danger, alright?' He muttered against my forehead and I nodded in the comfort of his chest. 'Let's head home.' He pulled away and pushed on my back to get me moving. _Home_… I thought bitterly as we walked up the beach and back into the foliage.

'So after being there for so damn long did the pirates have any useful information,' I hesitated before I added quietly, '…about me?' Peter chuckled to himself.

'Not really, some completely stupid ideas about your existence here, and of course some of their perverted little fantasies as to why _I_ _specifically _brought you here.' I grimaced at Peter's words and he laughed at my reaction.

'Did any of their wild theories give you any inspiration to figure me out?' I pondered.

'No.' He stated firmly and I groaned.

'Seems like it's going to take you forever to actually work out why I'm here.' I said bitterly, I could feel Peter's cold smile.

'Exactly.' He said to himself as he continued to walk, but I had stopped. If it would take him forever to figure me out that means I would stay here… _forever_.

'What the _fuck_ did you say?' His head snapped round as he narrowed his eyes at me, halting abruptly.

'You think you can talk to me like that?' He growled as he slowly stepped closer to me and I folded my arms, unafraid. His friendly demeanour vanishing completely.

'I want answers.' I demanded and he scoffed. 'No more games, Pan.' His eyebrow quirked as I used "Pan" instead of "Peter". 'You told me I could go home once you came to the conclusion of why I was here. But now-' Peter gave a loud, cold laugh as he stepped right in front of me; capturing my chin between his thumb and fore finger, forcing me to look up at him.

'_But now_?' He mocked in a chilling whisper. 'You say that like I changed my mind, _Anomaly_.' He smiled but not the playful smile I had grown to love seeing, this one was cruel. He dropped me from his grasp and began to strut ahead of me as he explained. 'You were never going home and you never will. Whoever comes here is here for a reason and they do not leave.' I frowned at him, frustration boiling up inside of me.

'Why did you give me the ultimatum? Why didn't you just tell me?' I said, trying to supress my tears that were scratching at the back of my eyes.

'I needed to get you on my side somehow, gain your trust so you could see I'm not as awful as you make me out to be. Then you could be as content as everyone else here is.' Peter said arrogantly.

'You _are_ as awful as I make you out to be.' I barked, clenching my fists, and in an instant he was in front of my face, towering over me. The boy I was getting along with, enjoying his company and actually having fun with was gone. It was replaced by the monster that had taken me away from home.

'I realise now that sweet talking you and giving you false hope to help you settle here was pointless. You're difficult through and through Anomaly. I've been kind, I've been patient, and I have been far too lenient with you.' He picked up a strand of my hair twirling it between his fingers. 'So now I am going to tell you the truth:' he tucked my hair behind my ear and pressed his soft lips to my lobe before hushing the worst thing I could possibly hear, 'you are never, _ever_ leaving Neverland.'

That's when I slapped him across the face, his head snapping to one side, or at least I thought I had hit him… I had forgotten I was holding my dagger. He clutched his face with deep, angry breaths; he withdrew his hand and examined it. Thick, red blood coated his palm and there was a handsome cut across his left cheek. My face went white as his eyes darted towards my gaze. I had only wanted to hit him but now I was in trouble. The green left his eyes and I swear I saw a flicker of red in them. I was about to say I hadn't meant to slice his face with the dagger but it was too late. He threw me to the ground in anger, making me drop my dagger in the process. I hit the dirt with a thud, winding myself slightly, my blade was lost in the foliage. I looked up at him and tried to breath as steady as I could. He paced for a moment, trying to compose himself; he ran a hand through his hair, staining the dark blond colour of it with red. He approached and crouched beside me. He sat me up in an eerily affectionate manner and ran his fingers through my hair; he then gripped the hair at the back of my head, holding me in place as he backhanded my left cheek. I gasped as the hot pain burned my skin and anger fluttered inside of me. Peter then dragged me up by my hair and began to march me back to camp. I whimpered as he pulled at my hair and gripped it harder. As we neared camp he yanked my hair so my back hit against his chest and slapped a hand over my mouth.

'I don't want anyone hearing you.' He growled in my ear and I ripped my face out of his bloodied hand. Peter pulled me along by the waist to his tent where Felix was posted outside.

'Pan? What the _hell_ happened?' Felix asked firmly as he followed Peter and me into his tent. Peter threw me down on the fur bed and went over to his table. He had a bowl of water and a cloth, he began dabbing his face, wincing slightly as he cleaned the wound.

'Ask Anomaly.' Peter looked down at me and I scowled up at him. 'She lashed out.'

'You deserved it!' I hissed and he chuckled darkly.

'Want me to dispose of her?' Felix asked in his monotonous voice, his club slipping from his shoulder and he held it out in front of him. Peter looked at me, not answering Felix and smiled. I gave him a look as if to say _go ahead_.

'No,' Peter finally looked at Felix, 'no, death would be a way for her to leave. She's already learnt her punishment: she's here forever.' Peter smirked at me and Felix laughed.

'You told her?' Felix smiled and Peter snickered in response. I bit my lip and looked down, holding my tears back. Other people knew? I must have looked like such a fool to everyone.

'Go get Cas for me.' Peter said and Felix nodded obediently, leaving me and Peter alone. The two of us said nothing, not even eye contact was made, Peter whistled to himself as he cleaned his cut and I sat shaking on the bed. The tent opened and Felix strolled in followed by Cas, Cas caught sight of me and his mouth dropped open.

'Anya, your face, what happened?' He whispered as he began to approach me, Peter cleared his throat, Cas looked up and caught sight of Peter's face, his eyes widened. 'What has happened?'

'Our Anomaly has been rather destructive. Cas, I want you to keep her here, in my tent, until I say so. If she causes any trouble to you or tries to get away,' Peter turned back to his table, opened a drawer and handed a bundle of rope to Cas, 'simply tie her down. With your past I presume you know how to tie a pretty good knot?' Cas nodded slowly and glanced over at me for a moment. 'Excellent.' Peter said to him and then looked down at me. 'She's your problem for now, Cas. I want her out of my sight for as long as I wish. Should I need anything from this tent Felix will collect it.'

'How long will you be gone?' Cas asked tentatively and Peter gave a shrug, patting Cas' shoulder as he walked out of the tent with Felix. Cas looked down at me and sighed, tossing the rope to the ground. I finally let the tears fall and began sobbing, hiding my face in my hands. Cas came to my side and pulled me into an embrace. 'I guess from the mess that you two made that he has told you?' I nodded and buried my face into his chest, hiding my bruised and tear stained face.

I am so sorry for the delay, I've been really, really busy with essays and lots of different stuff which has set me back. I also got a case of writers block, I have this story (and it's sequel! Oops spoiler ;) ) all planned out but it's just sometimes my brain is like "BLEHHHMEHHheffHEFFMEEEHHH" and it takes me a while to get the words down and making sense, you know? Thank you for your patience, this chapter is quite long though so I hope you enjoyed! Love y'all! xoxoxox


	12. Chapter 12

'I should have told you…' Cas mumbled to himself as he pulled away from holding me. I shook my head roughly.

'Cas I'm not mad at you.' I sighed, wiping a tear from my cheek. 'It wasn't your place to do so.' He shrugged and bit his lip.

'Pan had sworn me to secrecy but that's no excuse, I guess I just didn't have the heart to, I knew how upset you'd be. It's heart breaking news.' I nodded my head to his sympathetic words, glancing down and looking in my lap, fiddling with my hands, more tears rolling down my cheeks. 'What happened with you and Pan?' He asked and I exhaled deeply.

'I didn't mean to… we were walking back from Pirate Port and then he told me… I went to hit him but my-' I shuddered as I remembered what had happened, it seemed like a bad dream, 'my dagger, I-I forgot I was holding my dagger... I really didn't mean to cut his face, I would never-' Cas shook his head with a small smile.

'I know you wouldn't. Now what about your face? What happened there?' He said, brushing my hair off my cheek.

'Pan.' I muttered. 'He got angry after I sliced his face.' Cas clenched his jaw and scoffed.

'That boy needs to learn to control his temper.' Cas commented and I smirked, he looked at me and smiled.

'I'm glad you understand.' I said to him quietly. I was so thankful it was Cas watching me and not some other guard.

'We're very similar you and I, I mean, I know what it's like for Pan to keep you somewhere you don't exactly want to be.' Cas said and I looked down to the ground in pity for him. I had forgotten about Cas's past and how Peter murdered most of his father's crew and forced him to be a lost boy.

'He murdered your own father and you are still loyal to the boy? I don't see how, I've wondered ever since you told me.' I said, narrowing my eyes in bewilderment as I looked at him.

'My father was not a nice man at all, surely you got that from what I told you before?' I nodded gingerly, remembering the fish hooked whip he was going to use on Peter. 'He was vile, even I had a few fantasies about murdering him myself.' Cas said with a cold laugh. 'Some members of the crew they killed though… that was a little harder to forgive.' Cas stayed silent for a moment, slightly solemn.

'What would you have done if you didn't have to choose between lost boy or death?' I asked and Cas inhaled dreamily, smiling at me.

'I would have left the island, explored the world, it's in my blood I guess.' I could see the ambition in Cas' eyes, the twinkle at the mention of exploration.

'But instead you were forced to stay here…' I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes as I realised this was my fate too. Cas nodded but then gave an encouraging smile.

'If it helps, I'm happy now. It's really not so bad here, and Pan… he's a handful but, when you're loyal he is the best comrade you could ask for.'

'_Loyal_…' I spat bitterly at the thought of succumbing to Peter's wishes.

'It's mutual, you respect him and he respects you.' Cas confirmed but I didn't believe that one bit. Cas looked around the tent and he changed conversation. 'I'm gonna see if there's anything in here for that bruise on your face.' He said and stood up. I looked at him waltzing around the tent and I wished that I could be like him. Content with making the best of his situation and with such elegance and charm. He ran a hand though his chocolate hair as he made his way over to Peter's table, he picked up a sword and held the blade, flat side down, to his palm. Cas turned and gave me another of his charming smiles. 'It's nice and cold.' He walked over to me, sitting back down, and handed me the sword. 'Press it against your cheek it'll soothe the inflammation.' I did as I was told and it did help, the hot tingling of my cheek was beginning to fade.

'Thanks doctor.' I said and he chuckled, leaning back on his elbows and stretching his long, lanky legs out. I tucked my legs under so I was sat on my knees as I yearned into the cold metal against my face.

'You know-' he paused but then carried on, 'when I told you about the Companions?' I looked at him and placed the sword on my lap, nodding. 'If it would make you any happier here, because we are good friends I'd say, we could…' He looked down to his chest and then looked up at my through his lashes. Cas sat up and faced me. 'I know we agreed the Companions thing was a stupid concept but if you-' I lost my concentration on his words as I stared at his lovely features. He reminded me slightly of Billy back home. I liked the idea of being Cas's Companion; he was so kind and arguably the most handsome boy on the island, aside from Peter's ethereal beauty. But no one compared to Peter. He was otherworldly; a king, a ruler, fae almost. Peter was strikingly beautiful, his features so attractive they became spiteful and dangerous like a poisonous plant. Cas was different; down to earth, natural and charming. I was overwhelmed by Cas's kindness, I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close, pressing my lips to his. Our kiss was brief and gentle. As he drew back he smiled.

'Was that a yes?' He asked with a smirk. I sighed, I didn't want to become anyone's companion right now, just in case I could find a way home. I wanted to wait until I was in the right state of mind, at this point I was far too emotional to think clearly.

'No, but it was a thank you.' I explained. 'I appreciate the gesture but I can't make any rash decisions right now, I'm not in the right state of mind.' Cas nodded understandingly.

'Of course.' He said with a delicate smile. 'Well, I'll put myself on reserve for you.' He said with a chuckle and I nodded with a laugh.

'That would be good.' I said, feeling comforted by the thought of the backup plan. I yawned, arching my back and blinked heavily.

'How about you get some sleep?' Cas suggested and I nodded, he stood up from the bed and I crawled under a fur lined blanket, curling up under it. Cas picked up a book and strolled lazily over to the hammock drawn up in the tent. He flopped down into it and looked at his choice of book, giving a small chuckle. '_Jekyll and Hyde_,' he read, 'remind you of anyone?' He said referring to Peter and I smiled before closing my eyes and drifting off.

Cas and I were left together for a while. Occasionally Felix would come in and give Cas some food but never left anything for me. Luckily Cas shared what he had even though I wasn't hungry, the small bits of food I had were enough to keep me going. Even though I was stuck here I had decided not to fall to the ruling of Peter. I would go about my business on my own accord and not partake in any games or fights he had prepared for us recruits. If I was to be a prisoner to this island I wanted at least some freedom and make my own choices, do what I liked and not what _they_ wanted. After being in the tent for what seemed like forever Felix entered one day dismissing us.

'Pan wants you for training, Anomaly.' Felix announced to my surprise. Cas looked at me hopefully but I shook my head. I ignored Felix and walked over to Peter's selection of books, picking out a few.

'Tell Pan I will not be attending our training session.' I said as I went to walk past Felix, Felix grabbed my upper arm and held it tight.

'You don't have a choice.' He said through gritted teeth. I snatched my arm out of his grip and glared up at him.

'I don't care.' I spat. 'Tell Pan I have reverted my position back to Gatherer so I will not need any training. And if he wants to question my choice he can come talk to me at camp.' Peter couldn't force me to do anything, what was the worst he could do? Drag me from the middle of camp and cause a scene? He wouldn't risk it. He would embarrass himself if the other recruits knew he couldn't keep me under control. I flounced out of the tent, listening to Cas explain to Felix that I am having a hard time and to let me be, I strolled into camp with my books and sat at the edge where Sophie and I took our positions. I looked around for Sophie but I couldn't see her, or Roger. My presence back at camp went relatively unnoticed, only a few glances. I peeled back the pages of Dickens, the long sentences keeping me occupied and kept my mind in a different place. I looked up from the pages as I felt the atmosphere change in the camp. Peter had walked in, followed by Felix and Cas, cold expression on his face. His cut was less harsh and not as raw as when I last saw him. I shrunk slightly as he walked past, curling myself up and putting the book closer to my face. But he didn't look at me. He walked straight over to a group of younger boys who were playing with large sticks, pretending they were swords.

'Adorable.' Peter cooed mockingly, they all halted and stood looking at Peter with wide eyes. 'But why don't we make this into a more serious training session?' In the blink of an eye all the boys' sticks had turned to swords. My mouth fell open at the transformation. 'Come on then,' Peter said as he whisked his dagger out of his belt, 'who's first?' None of the small boys dared put themselves forward and Peter chuckled. 'You.' He pointed at the smallest blond boy with his dagger, the boy I estimated to be about nine. Peter had drawn a crowd, mostly older recruits and nearly all of his guard. Peter put his dagger up and the boy pointed his sword up at Peter, I could see he was trembling. Peter began swiping, the boy managed to dodge a few but then Peter sliced his shoulder with an aggressive grunt. The small boy dropped his sword and clutched onto the cut. The crowd cheered and Peter laughed arrogantly, revelling in their applaud. He moved on to each boy and did the same; challenged them to a fight, were far too harsh with them, and then marked them with a brutal injury. I could tell by the look on his face he was relieving anger. I felt bad that the younger boys were getting the backlash of what I had caused. Peter walked away and the crowd dispersed, Felix hot on Peter's heel. I glanced over at the group of boys who were acting far more sheepish now, my gaze caught the youngest one in particular. I noticed he had walked away to a corner and was crying silently, trying to the rub the blood away from his shoulder but it kept coming. I put down my book and crept over to him. He saw me coming, frowned, and turned away.

'Do you want some help?' I asked, he ignored me and carried on trying to wipe the blood away. 'I could bandage it for you?' He turned to look at me, he didn't say anything but I could tell by the self-pitying look on his face that he wanted some help, he was just too stubborn to admit it. 'Sit down.' I said with a small smile and he did. I found a rip at the bottom of his trouser leg and tore off a long strip of fabric. I placed it with pressure on the cut, he winced as I wrapped it round and tied a tight knot under his armpit, securing the bandage.

'Will it be ok?' He asked and I nodded.

'It's not dirty, just change the bandage, do you think you could do it yourself?' He nodded as he looked at my handy work. I could see he still felt embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

'You know, you're a lot braver than my brother at home. He cried for hours when he fell off his bike and just had a scrape. Yours is a warrior mark.' I said as I stood up and he gave a smile. 'I'd have another practice with those swords if I were you.' The younger boy stood up and picked the sword up, going over to the group and challenging them to a friendly battle. I smirked to myself, Peter wouldn't succeed in tearing those boys apart. I turned around to go back to my book and saw the devil himself was a few feet away from me. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms, strolling past him. I curled my legs under myself and picked the book back up, ignoring him until he got bored and walked away.

**Yaaay on a roll ;) thank you so much for your continued support and such kind reviews after a long break! Sorry this chapter is a bit short but hey ho, that's how stories work- some long some short :) I will try and update more often, I do have a few essays due in over the next few days so they will have to come first unfortunately :( BUT I will see you all VERY soon :D thanks loves xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

A good five days had passed, I think, I still wasn't any good at telling the time of this constantly dark place. I saw next to nothing of Peter, he was usually with Felix at Camp and continued to harass younger recruits into fighting him. He had begun challenging the older ones too. I had also not seen much of Sophie, she spent most of her time gallivanting off into the woods with Roger. I was happy that she had settled in well at least. The person I saw the most of was Cas but even then that wasn't as often as I'd hoped because Peter always had him posted to watch Pirate Port. Even after he had finished on watch duty he had to update Peter on any new developments. There was no one else I could spend my time, so I had to make do with my own company.

The boredom got the best of me one day, I decided to go on a walk, possibly go see Tiger Lily. I set out into the woods and walked slowly, taking my time as I wanted to be out of camp for a while. I pulled a leaf off a tree and twirled it between my fingers as the dead leaves and twigs crunched beneath my feet. I had gotten pretty far from camp by now and was at peace with my own thoughts. I stopped abruptly as I heard rustling a few meters away from me but I ignored it, thinking it must be the wind or an animal, and carried on walking. I heard a twig snap and froze again, someone or something was lurking around, following me. Someone then emerged out of the trees ahead of me and I squeaked with fright. The figure ran up to me and I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw it was Cas.

'Anya!' He exhaled, out of breath and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

'Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me!' I said, placing a hand on my chest and feeling the drumming of my heart beating faster than usual.

'I have something to tell you, something important,' he huffed and I frowned, 'I found a way out.' Out? Out of where? Out of _here_? Surely not… I blinked a few times thinking he must be joking or I was imagining it, maybe I was in a dream. He gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. 'I'm not making this up, I've got a way for you to go home.' He said, his charming smile creeping onto his lips.

'B-but… how?' I stuttered out, feeling light headed with joy I stumbled a bit.

'I was watching Pirate Port as I usually do, but then these men who I had never seen before appeared, and I thought they must have come from somewhere so I followed where they had come from; where the caves are, and there was one where pirates were going in and out of except they were coming through with supplies and I watched them for a good few hours, they definitely have a way to your land. I heard some of them talking about England. It's gotta be pretty new because I've never seen it there before-' I cut off Cas's excited babble and began tugging on his arm.

'Why are we stood here talking? Let's go!' I exclaimed and pulled his arm more, walking away but he yanked me back, clutching onto my shoulders again.

'Not yet, we need a way to get past pirates and figure it out-'

'No! Pan could find out about it and put a stop to it. I'm not risking being stuck here. We have to go now!' I snapped but Cas shook his head.

'Anya, trust me, Pan won't find it as long as he has no suspicions.' Cas stated firmly. 'We will need to time going there otherwise we'll be slaughtered by pirates before we can get you home.' I breathed deeply, I wanted to go now but I knew he was right so I complied with a nod. 'You have to act like you are staying here, got it? Pan cannot know.' Again, I nodded.

'But when I do go back what will happen to you? If you're the one who takes me there Pan is gonna be pretty suspicious that you were the last one who saw me on this island…' I said, Cas bit his lip and took a deep breath.

'No,' Cas paused for a moment before he chose his words, knowing he was making a big decision, he blinked slowly before he spoke with a deep breath, 'I've decided I'm leaving too.' He said carefully. 'If Pan found out I was the one responsible for letting you go I would be dead, so I may as well leave this place.' Cas was finally getting out of here. He could go explore the world and I would be going home. I pulled him into an embrace and he held onto me tight.

'How long do we have to wait?' I asked, drawing back from the hug.

'I need time to figure out how we are going to get there and when to get away.' He rubbed his chin with his hand and I nodded. 'But for the time being do _not_ let Pan get suspicious.'

'I won't.' I promised and Cas smiled.

'I have to go back to camp now, you coming?' He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, and I shook my head no.

'I'm gonna stay out a bit longer, I need to calm myself down.' I said, my glowing joy would look odd to Peter. Cas nodded with a smirk and went to walk away. 'Cas!' I called out and he turned around. 'How do I thank you?' He chuckled and shrugged, making his way back to camp with a jog. I smiled brightly to myself, running my hands through my hair, pacing around in the forest. It wouldn't be long before I was home; sleeping in my own bed, watching TV, I was even looking forward to going back to my last year of school. I had to stop smiling to myself before I went to camp, I had to get into the mindset that I was still stuck here. I kept my distance from camp, imagining to myself if Peter found out about mine and Cas's secret, that definitely wiped the smirk off my face. The thought genuinely scared me. I stopped thinking when my attention focused on voices behind a huge tree that was in front of me, I stepped away as I recognised the gruff voice and their words processed in my mind; pirates, in particular Bill. I hid behind the tree, listening to them.

'Caspian has been snooping around, I've spotted him a few times in the port.' Bill said bitterly to the other pirate he was with.

'If he's seen again we can easily dispose of him.' The other one said and I held back a gasp, my eyes widening as I bit my lip.

'Hmm; be careful, Caspian is tricky, he was trained by that awful captain. Even worse; he has been mentored by Pan.' Bill growled Peter's name. 'The little demon won't be so arrogant when we attack his camp.' Bill stated and the other laughed sourly. 'I want that Anomaly alive when we do take his camp. I also want Pan to be alive, I'm torturing him myself, I want his death to be drawn out for as long as possible.' My breathing quickened and I slapped a hand over my mouth to suppress the sound. I had to tell Cas what they were planning, he could possibly stop it. The pirates walked off and began talking about strategy for how to get to the camp. I waited until they were a good way away before I ran in the opposite direction. I ran until I couldn't physically run anymore, my legs gave way and I gasped for air as I sunk down against a large tree trunk, puddling myself in a small, sweaty heap at the bottom. _Getting to that cave is gonna be dangerous and we'll have to do it soon, or they could attack and kill us before we can get back home_, I thought. I threw my head back against the trunk with a thud and shut my eyes. 'Shit…' I cursed in an almost inaudible whisper thinking about what they had said. My eyelids flickered open as I heard music. Really beautiful music; pipes maybe, the tune was slow, sweet and sad. I stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves from my jeans and followed the sound. It was coming from the other side of the huge trunk I was sat beneath. I must have been sat by some fae tree, maybe a native was creating the tune, this music was too beautiful to have come from one of the recruits. I crept around the tree and saw a pair of lean legs stretched lazily out. I narrowed my eyes as I realised it was Peter. He looked up as he saw me peering behind the trunk and pulled the pipes away from his full lips, the lovely sound stopping.

'What a treat.' Peter said sarcastically, looking up at me as he gave his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes and exhaled, disappointed it was him playing such angelic music. 'Expecting a fairy prince or something?' He asked with a smile as he saw the disappointment on my face. I cracked a small smile as he seemed to read my mind.

'Something like that.' I shrugged, I trudged out from behind the tree and folded my arms as I looked at him. The cut had gone down drastically on his cheek, it hadn't damaged his eerily, perfect features. I noticed he was studying my face too.

'I'm sorry I hit you.' He eventually said, breaking the silence, he stood up so he towered over me slightly. 'I, um,' he cast his gaze down and swallowed thickly, I was shocked when his green gems glistened at me. My eyes widened as I looked into his eyes; they were sincere, he had genuinely apologised. 'I, uh, get angry… quite easily, especially in a fight.' I nodded, chewing the inside of my cheek. I took a deep breath before I muttered out an apology too.

'Sorry I cut you with the dagger.' I returned. 'It was an accident, I thought I was going to slap you but I forgot the dagger was-' He silenced my babbling by gently pressing his thumb to my lips, his other fingers caressing my jawline. I looked up through my eyelashes at his delicate face. In that moment I hated myself. He was such a vile, power hungry, little shit but I couldn't help but feel a knot in my stomach when he touched me. I wanted to sink into his touch more but instead I made myself remain frozen.

'That doesn't matter anymore, do we have a truce?' He asked, his hand dropping from my face, I didn't say anything still shocked from what I felt. He gave a small laugh and tilted his head to the side for a moment. 'I miss having you around Anya, you entertain me, you _challenge _me. Everyone else at camp is so compliant and… mundane. They all seem much duller compared to you.' I remember I had thought the exact same thing about him after our first training session. I snapped myself out of my frozen stance and I nodded at his words.

'Yeah we're ok.' I said and he smirked arrogantly, thinking he had won me over, to be honest he had. His words had me wrapped around his little finger and I hated it. 'Gotta say I have been wanting to see that cocky smirk back on your face, your scowl was beginning to get boring.' I simpered and he chuckled, his nice laugh that sounded like tinkling bells.

'I could say the same about you, glowering your way in and out of camp.' He smiled, crossing his arms. 'Anyway, what are you doing so far from camp?' He asked inquisitively. _Oh crap_, I had been completely hypnotised by his music, his touch and his ridiculously flawless face that I had forgotten about what Cas had told me, and about the pirate's plan. The thought of going home sure snapped me out of the brief infatuation I had with Peter. _Don't be obvious_, I thought, remembering what me and Cas had planned. The thought then hit me; if I tell Peter about the pirates he can stop the attack which keeps us alive and able to go home.

'I was just walking but then I ran because I heard pirates.' At my mention of pirates Peter's eyes lit up.

'How many?' He asked, unblinking.

'Bill and one other, I didn't know him, they were talking about attacking camp.' A smile grew on Peter's face as I told him this and I narrowed my eyes. 'You look a bit too happy about this...' Peter laughed to himself as he paced behind me and rubbed his chin. With a spin he turned around and grabbed me by the waist pulling me close.

'This is _brilliant_!' He breathed, his face only a few centimetres from mine. 'Finally we get a proper adventure, something exciting happening!' He began walking, pulling me along with him by my waist.

'So what are you going to do about this?'

'What am _I _going to do?' He repeated. '_We_ are all going to train a bit harder and wait until they come to camp, they thought it would be a surprise attack but now that you have given us warning we can prepare.' Peter pulled me into him and planted a kiss on my forehead. '_You_ have given us an advantage Anya, my brilliant little wanderer.'

'Glad I could help.' I gave a small chuckle. I'd never seen Peter this happy before, this was the Peter that Tiger Lily referred to. The softer side of him which meant she could never fear him. His smile made his face even lovelier, he was full of joy and it sent butterflies fluttering in my chest. I hated this. I had a nagging thought at the back of my mind ever since our first training session, heck since the night Cas and I were attacked. I could not deny I was somewhat attracted to this demon. I knew he was a spoilt brat but I felt like it was a façade. There was more to this boy than I knew, and I wanted to know more.

Peter pulled me into him again and kissed the top of my head, his lips lingering as he mumbled 'what would I do without you, Anya?' It was then that I thought he would have to cope without me some day. I shuddered as I remembered Cas's words to me after my first training session with Peter: "_If you get close to him, trust me, he'll never let you go"._ Peter removed his arm from my waist and draped it over my shoulders as we walked back to camp to tell the others. No matter how captivated I got with this boy there was no way in hell any attraction would stop me from going home.

**A/N ALERT: Soz guys but just got to address this rather nasty review I received, it takes a lot to make me mad so congrats to this reader. I had to reply on here as it was anonymous so I couldn't PM them:**

**"This is so annoying. Yeah I get that you're busy but you legit leave us waiting for months on end. Either update another chapter, or remove the story. Your writing is amazing and you always keep it interesting, but I check this thing every day and it's just never updated. Like the last date was Februaray[****_sic_****] 22nd or something, then the one before that was October. Kills me." - Guest.**

**Kills ****_you_**** does it? Here's my excuse and it's a pretty reasonable one: I have depression and that means sometimes I can't write because I don't have the mental energy, and that kills ****_me_**** when I can't be creative because I'm too sad. I've not been getting much better from my illness, I'm in a stalemate, mentally and physically. Recovery is a long process. This story was, and still is, a way of catharsis and actually made me feel better sometimes, it's hard because my writer's block is a result of a depressive state, I don't do it to annoy you. I don't understand why you think by writing messages like this to me that it will make me write any faster, because it doesn't, it makes me more upset which will make the chapter take longer because I will get another writer's block, it's a vicious cycle. I'm also a university student which means that I have shit tonnes of work to do so if you'd like to try and do Roman Archaeology coursework, exam prep, Poetry essays, read a novel a week, ancient Roman and Greek lit coursework and also find time to socialise, eat, sleep, wash and find some time to write this then be my guest. It's a lot to balance. What really annoys me is that every time I do update I ALWAYS apologise because I feel bad I have left all of the readers waiting for so long, I know how it feels because I read fics too. This review made me consider not updating, but that would be unfair to all the other readers who are kind enough to wait. It would also mean that you won and I do not let others win easily, I'm more like Pan than you think. I would never delete this story just because of slow updates and one petty comment because 1) a lot of people are actually happy to wait, 2) I'm stubborn af, and 3) I'm proud of this story completed or not. To be honest if it annoys you that much just stop reading, I'm not forcing you to carry on, give up on this story if you hate the wait. I want to write in my own time and for people who are patient, understand, can give creative criticism and prompts for me. I'd prefer if you didn't read this story Guest if it means you leave messages like that behind an anonymous account. Thank you for complimenting my writing but unfortunately that was drowned out by the rudeness. **

**Thank you to all you guys who are so patient and kind to me, you give me great feedback and it does help me, honestly :) I wish I could write faster for you guys because you do wait a ****_long_**** time but unfortunately I write when I can. If I forced out words my story would deteriorate into crap sentence structure and bland plots, then you would have to stop reading because it would just be awful! I want this website and my story to be a safe zone for all you, a means of escape, the only negative comments I want is about spelling/grammar/structure/plot, not attacking others. I hope the message above doesn't make me seem intimidating because I'm not, I don't mind the odd review that says 'please update' etc. that's fine because it's not rude, it reminds me that you guys are still reading and interested. I also don't mind if you review saying you hate a character, a certain sentence was bad, didn't get the plot of the chapter etc. because that will help me creatively. I love your feedback on character development and plot, it's so motivating! All that stuff is fine but I get very protective when people suggest I remove my story. :)**

**After that pretty serious message and me having to explain my illness (never easy for anyone, I always feel a bit vulnerable) here's a positive note: if any of you are ever sad, have a problem or feel like shit DO NOT HESITATE TO MESSAGE ME. I would love to talk to you, try and help you out, and hopefully we can support each other. I love y'all more than you know. xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

Peter and I entered camp and he dropped his hold of me as others began to look over. I noticed Emilia had seen our close proximity to each other and her face turned into a harsh scowl. I think all the recruits found it strange Peter and I were talking to each other in the middle of camp, they had never actually seen us together being civil. 'I need to make an announcement, I'll tell everyone about the pirates then.' Peter said to me and I fiddled with my hands, giving a small nod.

'Peter, the pirates also said they would kill Cas if they saw him down the port again, tell him to-'

'I'll speak with him, I want him on watch but I'll make sure he knows to be at a distance.' I nodded again and he smiled at me. 'I have this under control Anya, don't worry.'

'You just seem too content with this.' I said and he scoffed.

'I think you forget I have dealt with these men numerous amounts of times, I'm used to it and it's _exhilarating_.' His face was excited again as he spoke to me, I exhaled and looked to the floor.

'_Exhilarating_? For _you_ maybe…' I muttered and fidgeted on my feet. One of his fingers crept under my chin and he pulled my head up to look at him.

'You'll have fun, trust me.' He said with a cool smirk, I gave an anxious smile and he stepped closer, unconvinced by my reaction. 'Anya,' his voice was low and hushed, 'Nothing bad will happen, I won't let it. What are you so worried about?' He frowned, I gave a small shrug and looked into his concerned green eyes. _I am nervous about being killed before getting the chance to go home_. I shook my head and looked down from his pressing gaze. We were disturbed by someone obnoxiously clearing their throat. Peter took a step back from me, folding his arms and looking at our interrupter.

'What are you two whispering about?' Emilia asked, her tone soft as she batted her eyelashes at Peter subtly.

'Just speaking of my announcement, Anya has been helping me with a plan, all will be revealed in a moment.' He said, giving me a smile. She glanced between us before chuckling coldly.

'Yeah, I've been wondering where you have been all day, Felix and I were looking for you.' She said, tilting her head to the side.

'Just busy, Em, was I sorely missed?' Peter asked with a playful smirk, his nickname for her making my heart jolt. She didn't really reply, just gave a small laugh, and glanced briefly at me. 'I'll go find Felix,' Peter announced, raising his eyebrows at me before he strode away. Emilia narrowed her eyes at me, I scowled back and shuffled to the edge of the clearing, Emilia followed in Peter's direction.

I lingered on the edge of camp as Peter spoke to Felix and the rest of his guard, including Cas. They all looked rather thrilled so I guess Peter must have told them of what was going to be announced. Cas then gave a deafening whistle which made everyone look their way. All were quiet as Peter took centre stage.

'I have two very exciting announcements,' _two_? 'A pirate problem has arisen, I have been informed by a reliable source that pirates are planning an attack on my camp.' A few nervous mumbles buzzed throughout the camp at the mention of pirates. 'But luckily we know of this in advance, meaning that we will be ready for an attack, and they won't know what's hit them. Tomorrow you will all train harder in preparation for their arrival.' A majority of the camp looked nervous and scared at the thought of a pirate attack, the members who had been on the island longer had the same reaction as Peter and were excited to fight some pirates again. 'I hope you're all as thrilled as I am, I can finally show you all what true adventure is.' This perked all the new recruits up a bit and made my heart beat faster at his passion for adventure. 'And my final announcement; we will be having a companion ceremony in the next few days,' _what idiots are becoming companions,_ I thought to myself, 'for Roger and Sophie.' My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, I scanned camp for Sophie and saw her near the guard, in Roger's arms. Sophie was now stuck here indefinitely, but then again she had been cooperative from the start, she loved it here away from her horrid aunt. I took my gaze off the two of them and looked back to Peter, he looked rather bored with the idea of the ceremony. I was surprised that Emilia, in particular, looked very excited. I did not mark her down as someone who would enjoy that type of thing. 'We all have _that_ to look forward to.' Peter commented briefly before dismissing everyone and wandering off in the direction of his tent. After his announcement I retreated to my corner of the camp, I didn't get the chance to see Sophie as she was surrounded by other girls who she seemed closer to. I curled up on my bed and very quickly went to sleep with the comforting thought that I would be home soon.

The next morning, I guessed, Emilia had latched onto Sophie to talk about the ceremony and discuss the party which seemed to be taking place in another clearing, a meadow I think was said. I was still baffled by Emilia's excitement. I had never taken joy in things like weddings so I stayed at the edge of camp, reading one of the books I took from Peter's tent. A lot of the other recruits had also gone training somewhere so camp was pretty sparse and dull. I had reached a particularly dull chapter in my book and didn't feel like continuing. I flicked through the pages, not actually reading anything just making myself look busy. I closed the book and exhaled deeply, _I guess I could return the books to Peter and see what he is doing_, I thought. I imagined Peter would be far more interesting than watching Emilia and a few other girls gush over arrangements. I scooped up the selection of books I had taken and made my way into the trees to Peter's tent. I got to the outside of it and paused, I obviously couldn't knock. I cleared my throat and hoped he would hear, if he was even in there.

'Hmm?' I heard a confused hum from the inside.

'Oh, um, hello?' I cringed at myself, of course he was in there, why was I asking?

'Anya?'

'Yeah, it's me, can I come in?' I called out and I heard a light laugh.

'Of course.' I could hear the smirk in his gravelly voice. I pulled back the fabric and walked in, I was slightly stunned to see him lounging around in bed. He was lying on the bed made up of blankets and pelts, in just his trousers, his chest exposed. His hair was dishevelled and resembled a bird's nest.

'Did I wake you?' I laughed as I stepped closer, hugging the books to my chest.

'No, I've been up for a while.' He said, stretching his arms up and cracking his back lazily.

'I thought I'd return these to you.' I put the pile of novels on the floor next to his small book shelf. He gave a small smile, putting his hands behind his head.

'Enjoy them?' He asked, his voice wasn't as arrogant as it usually was, or as bright. I stood at the end of his bed and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

'Yeah, they kept me occupied.' I said and he just nodded. 'Any particular reason you're not outside harassing someone to fight you?' I asked playfully and he gave a small laugh and simply shrugged. 'Are you alright?' I was confused by his rather dejected manner.

'Fine, why?'

'Well, I've been in here for a good five minutes and you haven't made some kind of cocky jibe.' I said and he laughed.

'Shouldn't you be out there gushing with all the other girls about Sophie and Roger?' Peter smirked.

'Nah, I'm not really into the whole wedding planning vibe.' I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, me neither.' He grumbled.

'You're not a big fan of these ceremonies?' He sat up, rolling his shoulders back and straightening himself up.

'How'd you guess, o' clever one?' He asked sarcastically, smiling at me.

'So why do they happen?' He threw himself back down in the pillows, grumbling to himself as he shoved his face into his hands.

'I don't know,' he groaned, 'keeps them happy.'

'And you execute more power...' I added, he frowned at me inquisitively through his fingers. 'Cas educated me on Companions.'

'So well learned.' He smiled, removing his hands from his face.

'So why _don't_ you like the ceremonies?' I urged to get an answer out of him. I was curious to his distaste. Was executing a small bit of power really worth all the misery? He sat himself back up and huffed before giving a placid smile.

'I'm not gonna trouble you with my woes.' Peter said, I quirked an eyebrow and folded my arms, a sign I wasn't going down without a fight. 'Ugh, Anya don't worry. It's just its busy and tiresome is all.' I knew this wasn't the real reason but I didn't press further, I could tell he was getting agitated. 'The parties go on for too long afterwards.'

'I thought I had you marked down as a party goer.' I joked and he glared at me playfully.

'I am, but when you're the leader of an island and everyone gets into a strange party high, they all think they have touching rights and want to talk to me, dance with me…' Peter grumbled tensely.

'Ugh, dancing?' It was my turn to groan, I didn't mind dancing but I always looked like a fool. I could never dance gracefully. Peter looked up at me with a conceited smile.

'Have I found your weakness?' He mused, standing to his feet, his trousers hanging lowly around his hips.

'No! I do dance, I just don't know how to dance without making a fool of myself.' I defended and he chuckled to himself. 'Don't laugh, I look awful when I dance and it's embarrassing.'

'Come here, it's easy.' He held out a hand but I shook my head no. He ignored my protest and stepped forward, catching a hold of my hand and gently pulling me closer. I frowned at him and he simply gave a stupid smirk back. 'Ok, this hand,' he wove his fingers into mine on my right hand, 'gets held.' He then gestured to my other hand with a tilt of his head. 'That one on my shoulder.' I complied and gently placed it upon his bare shoulder.

'And _your_ other arm goes… ow!' I exclaimed as he pressed our bodies together abruptly by snaking his right arm on my lower back.

'And then you simply follow my lead…' Peter stated as if it was simple. He moved in small baby steps so to give me a chance. 'Of course at the party there will be music so it will be a lot more pleasant than listening to your nervous breathing.' I narrowed my eyes at his comment and his green eyes glistened as he laughed.

'Will you be playing?' I said, referring to his pipes. I hoped he would because what I heard the other day was divine.

'No, the fae will, they seem to carry music wherever they go.' He said and my eyes blinked in disbelief.

'_Actual_ faeries?' I asked with a small smile, I was the type of child who had a faery obsession when they were younger.

'Mmhm…' He hummed as we continued to dance, or rather just sway slightly. 'They have to be there because I need to use faery dust in the ceremony, and then they play their music at the party.' It all sounded like a dream. I was actually looking forward to seeing what this party was like. All the parties back home were loud music in a dingy house with loads of alcohol and cigarettes everywhere. I looked down at myself and scoffed. 'What?' Peter asked, looking me in the eyes.

'I probably look so stupid right now.' I muttered to myself as I realised we were still in our dancing position. Peter gazed down at me and shook his head.

'Impossible.' He whispered.

'If only we had a mirror, then you'd see how much of a fool I look.' I said and he gave a small laugh.

'Impossible _because_ if you are stood in my presence then I instantly make you look magnificent.' Peter said with a serious look before cracking a proud smirk.

'Peter Pan you are so modest.' I uttered, he shrugged feigning a humble manner. My hand had slipped from his shoulder onto his chest and I had leaned closer into the comforting smell of honeysuckle that always seemed to radiate from his skin. I cursed myself for finding this boy so attractive.

'All joking aside, you're…' Peter spoke but his speech faded as I looked up at him. His face was knitted into an unreadable expression. His beautiful face almost looked concerned but with a hint of curiosity. Once more I found myself mesmerised by him. His eyes were hypnotic and lustful, his words lingered in the air, making me impatient, and I yearned to hear the rest of what he had to say. His eyes were fixated on mine but they gently flicked down to look at my lips. My eyes travelled down to his plump lips in response. Peter tilted his head down, ready to press his lips against mine. My mouth tingled and I got chills on the back of my neck as he leaned closer, I pushed my head forward and a deep, gravelly chuckle came from his chest as we got closer. The hand that was entwined in my fingers let go and slipped to the side of my face. He was about to ravish my mouth with his until-

'Pan!' Someone called out, a low, enraged growl entered Peter's throat as we were interrupted. Peter pulled away, his hand dropping from my face, his nostrils flared and teeth gritted ready to kill the person who interrupted, and I wouldn't have stopped him. He held me close to his chest, cradling me to him as if I would dissolve, like a waking from a dream if he let go.

'What?!' He barked angrily, his chest heaving.

'You told me to remind you about your meeting with the fae, to discuss the preparations?' It was Felix, he dared not enter the tent due to Peter's tone of voice. Peter closed his eyes, trying to control his irritation as he breathed deeply.

'Another reason to hate the companion ceremonies.' He whispered softly to me before answering Felix. 'Alright, I'll see them now.' He uttered sharply, we heard Felix trudge away and Peter rested his forehead against mine, breathing steadily. 'I have to go.' He said, I nodded as Peter loosened his grip on me, the mood now dead. I ran a hand through my hair as he stepped away to put his top on, realising how ridiculously flustered I was. Peter put his boots on and strapped his leather cuffs back on his wrists. When he was dressed he approached me, a dull look in his eyes as he gestured to the exit of his tent. 'I'm sorry.' He muttered. 'I'll be back soon, behave yourself at camp.' He snickered to himself as he walked us out of his tent.

'I'll be as mundane as the rest of them.' I promised with an eye roll. 'Thanks for the dance lesson.' I laughed and lifted back the tent's entrance. Peter followed me out, before I went in my direction and he his, he grasped my hand and pulled me close.

'You're a breath-taking dancer.' Peter hushed and my chest fluttered at his words. This boy would be my demise. I didn't want to let him know that he had just melted me so I shrugged nonchalantly.

'You might need to get yourself an inhaler.' I simpered, making Peter chuckle, his smile bright as his baby-like teeth glistened in the moonlight. 'See you about.' I said and he nodded once, watching me walk away back to camp. We didn't even kiss and my head was hazed with thoughts of him. I mentally kicked myself for the infatuation I was experiencing, I didn't _want_ to be so fixated on him. I felt stupid for falling for him but at the same time I felt like I was rebelling, he was dangerous and thrilling, a boring moment never passed by in his presence. I guess the rebel feeling was because he was the type of boy my parents would have loathed. Peter was _bad, _he made the boys at my school who messed about in class look like angels. If my parents thought Billy was a troublemaker then Peter would have seemed like the devil himself. _I should see him as the devil because he took me away from them_, my logic told me. I sighed to myself, cursing under my breath, _I am going home and that means leaving Peter_. The thought made my stomach churn but that was the way it had to be, no matter how fast I was falling for him I could not stay.

**Hey, hey, I have been a bit of a creative faery and managed to get another chapter done within a few days :') Also want to say how grateful I was for all of your kind words to me and support, it really made my heart swell! It proves that there might be really bad things in life but the good things shine through brighter :3 so thank you, hope this quick update was a bit of a treat for the long wait previously, love y'all xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

'Where have you been?' Cas asked curiously as soon as I got back to camp.

'Have you missed me?' I said sarcastically, putting my hand to my heart, Cas offered a smirk but shook his head.

'I was worried you had run off again.' He laughed to himself as he walked along side me, heading in the direction of a log to sit on. I kind of wanted him to leave me alone, I wasn't in the mood to talk to Cas after being with Peter.

'Nah, just returned the books I borrowed to Pet- Pan.' I said, stopping myself from referring to him as "Peter", I didn't want a repeat of the slip in front of Emilia. We both slumped down on the log, I rested my chin in the palm of my hands lazily.

'Apparently you were gone a while,' Cas commented, my eyes instantly snapped up to Emilia's direction, she sneered at me as our eyes met across camp. Of course she would be watching my every move and snitch about me. 'Did you have a long talk or something?' Cas pressed and I rolled my eyes at his persistence. _You have no idea_, I pondered in my head smugly.

'Um, not really, I was actually trying to get to the bottom of his distaste of the companion ceremony. He seemed… miserable. Is he always like it?' I asked and a knowing smile washed over Cas.

'He detests the ceremonies and parties, after doing so many, and of course it's a constant reminder.' Cas mumbled mainly to himself.

'Reminder of what?' I narrowed my eyes. Cas bit his lip, knowing he had said too much, similar to how Tiger Lily looked when she talked of...

'You've probably heard the stories back home, most who come here have.' Cas said, suggesting I fix the puzzle from the evidently false tales back home.

'You're talking about Wendy right?' I said quietly and he nodded. 'Well the stories I was told at home were very different to everyone else's, Wendy was not mentioned much in my grandfather's tales.' Cas frowned, knowing I knew more about the real Peter Pan than the other recruits who had heard the fairly tame adventures of the boy who never grew up. 'You're not the only one who's mentioned her name on this island, Tiger Lily did too.'

'Wendy was a big influence to why everything is how it is now.' Cas admitted and I chewed the inside of my mouth wanting to know more.

'Do you know what actually happened?' I asked, lowering my voice, Cas nodded and my eyes widened, urging him to go on.

'I heard all these stories when I entered the island, a while after Wendy left. If Pan knew I told you this he'd kill me.' Cas exhaled, my eyes begged him to tell me, he smiled brazenly. 'So don't mention it to him.' A curious smile pulled at my lips, I couldn't wait for the truth after Tiger Lily's brief mention and seeing Wendy's belongings in Peter's tent. 'Before the whole Wendy situation this island was a paradise, that's why my father and I ventured here, in hope of a rich, beautiful island to call ours. It was, and still is, an adventurous place. However the fae were more prominent, the natives more vibrant and Pan still reigned the island but instead of the recruits he had his band of lost boys. There were only about seven or so of them in his gang, not like the numbers there are now, and there were no girls. Of course on the island there was his arch nemesis, the infamous Captain Hook and his crew of dastardly men. This island used to have night and day, the sun used to rise and create beautiful colours in the sky. Passage off the island was also much easier to come by, particularly if you had a ship, and one person did not dictate who could leave and who couldn't.

Pan was happier back then, full of overconfident charm and a playful nature. He would fly to your world and occasionally bring children back with him who were orphaned or lost in some way, not in the numbers he does now and _not_ by force. There was one family he took an interest to; the Darlings. The Darling children frequently told stories to one another, Pan loved hearing them, occasionally sneaking in to their room whilst they were asleep and stealing books from their shelves, and he still does that now if a new recruit has a good book selection. Wendy Darling was about our age, beautiful and intelligent. Her family were pressuring her to grow up and back in those days she was constantly reminded that she needed to find a suitable husband. She had a good selection of suitors and her parents were putting stress on her to marry one very rich boy in particular. All the Darling children believed in Pan, tales of him began to circulate in their world, so when he came to her and offered to take her and both brothers away she complied gladly.

Pan fell in love with her, the two of them were inseparable, he doted on her and she adored him. Tinkerbell, Pan's faery at the time, gave him an ultimatum; Wendy or her. Tinkerbell repeatedly told Pan that Wendy was not to be trusted and would hurt him in one way or another. Pan ignored her, choosing Wendy, and Tinkerbell never spoke to Pan again. True to Tinkerbell's word Wendy's fixation with Pan wasn't enough because as time passed Wendy began to lose interest in the island, being with Pan and the lost boys all the time was not all it had cracked up to be. Wendy started to find Pan immature and arrogant, she realised that maybe she did want someone who was more husband material. She began visiting Hook frequently as she realised she wanted to grow up. Hook apparently was quite dashing, in his early thirties, younger than what the other stories seem to tell. Wendy wanted to become a writer, start a family of her own, go back home.

When Wendy told Pan she wanted to go home he was heartbroken, he refused her request, and that's when she slowly began to despise him. Wendy would avoid Pan as much as she could and disappear for days at a time visiting Hook under Pan's nose. Wendy's brothers admitted to Pan that they also wanted to go home, their sister had convinced them that their parents must be heartbroken that they had all vanished. Slowly all his other lost boys began to tell Pan that they wanted to go back with the Darlings, have a real family and loving parents. Pan felt outnumbered and was convinced Wendy was conspiring against him, poisoning his boys' minds with stupid talk of parents and families. He refused all of their pleading and begging, unwilling to help them home himself. So Hook and Wendy hatched up a plan together to take everyone home; Hook would "kidnap" Wendy, her brothers and all the lost boys, in Pan's attempt at rescue Hook would humiliate him before revealing that he was taking Wendy and the boys home instead. Of course Hook wanted Pan finished once and for all, so didn't mention to Wendy that instead of just humiliating him he was going to kill him.

Pan entered the ship and was caught in a fight with Hook, Hook revealed his and Wendy's plan, but Wendy knew things were turning sour as she saw the murderous look in Hook's eyes. Hook had his men hold Pan down as he raised his hook to kill him. Wendy however fought with Hook, pulling him away from Pan and begging for him to just take them home and leave Pan be. Hook reluctantly obeyed but it was too late, Pan had escaped the men holding him, killing them in the process. Hook had stupidly underestimated Pan's fighting ability. The two got into a dual to the death, Hook caught Pan a few times on the arms with his hook and sword but this didn't hinder Pan's success. Pan slit Hook's throat with his dagger, making Wendy give a blood curdling scream as she ran to Hook's side when his body hit the deck, but Pan didn't stop there… In total he must have killed about seven of Hook's men in a fit of rage, the crew that were left stood cowering at the corners of the ship as they watched in horror as Pan dripped with the blood of their men. Pan, exhausted, heartbroken and betrayed, collapsed to his knees. After closing Hook's eyes Wendy untied her brothers and the lost boys and then cautiously approached Pan. She tried to explain that this had all gone horribly wrong. She explained that Hook had promised to teach him a lesson and take them home, not kill him. Pan was having none of it, in a chillingly calm manner he demanded they left him alone, forever…

Pan sent them back with a faery guide and banished them all from ever returning. That's when something changed in Pan, and the island. Pan was deceived, broken hearted and lonely. Everyone had left him; his lost boys, the Darlings, Tink, he couldn't even take joy in torturing Hook because he had killed him. The natives still welcomed Pan's visits to their camp but Pan found their company far too mellow. The other pirates dared not try to get revenge on Pan, seeing the savage side of him made them scared to cross his path. Pan did not bring any more children to the island in fear they would deceive him too, even if he wanted to he couldn't because he had no happy thoughts to help him fly. Pan's heart darkened, turning bitter as the loneliness and betrayal ate away at him, and one day the sun didn't rise, and it still has yet to appear. The fae grew concerned as the island began to die, and that's when _their_ magic turned darker as they proposed a gift to the sullen Pan. They would create an enchanted pool and it would choose children for Pan who needed to be taken in. The children the pool would pick wouldn't be like the previous lost boys or Darling children, these children would not ever want to go back because they had been wronged and failed by society. They would have been abandoned, mistreated or unloved, never wanting to leave. Although Pan could not fly they concocted a new sort of faery dust which would teleport him to your world instead, this made getting the new recruits quicker and easier. The fae gave Pan the ultimate power; if someone _did_ want to leave it would be entirely up to Pan whether they could or not as the fae cast a spell over the island trapping everyone in it, those who entered on ships could not leave and the recruits that came were stuck. The natives didn't agree with this "gift" the fae had given Pan, they argued that it was unjust to keep someone on the island against their will. Pan didn't want them to interfere so made a treaty with them; they would stay away from Pan and his work and in return he would leave them in peace.

Pan loved his new power and the control he had over the island. The recruits that came were quick to obey him, those who weren't were usually done away with, by Pan's hand or the island's. Pan's power was way out of the control of the fae, they hadn't realised what this gift was going to cause. The few ships that ventured here became trapped, Pan didn't let them leave, that way he would never be bored or lonely. The island never got overpopulated, some recruits, sailors and pirates would die on the island whether that was in a fight or the dangers on the island itself. Pan was now the dictator and no one could change it.

The faeries thought the island would recover with Pan, but it never did, it remained dark, as did Peter Pan.'

I didn't know what to say, _everything_ now made sense and I felt so many emotions. Anger, hurt, sorrow, all for Peter. He was hurt, he was scared, he was lied to by those he trusted. Then he was given everything he could ever want and it still wasn't enough, it had turned him dark. I was overwhelmed and I stared into space as Cas kept reminding me not to let Peter I knew. I was torn; I wanted to go home so, so badly, but I didn't want Peter to go through that pain again. I felt like my head was going to explode.

'Pan's coming,' Cas muttered and began talking about something completely different but I panicked. I was still staring into space, how was I supposed to act normal on such short notice? I hadn't felt this sick for a while, it was like my mind didn't know what to do with itself, there was too much information, too many emotions, huge decisions I had to make, sacrifices I'd have to take, so much to think about-

'Cas, Anya,' Peter greeted as he towered over us, 'you both look rather _snug_.' I didn't look up, my eyes staring at his knees instead. Cas began making conversation and the two talked away about the pirates and what Cas had observed. A hand running through my hair made me jolt and I looked up to meet Peter's green eyes. 'Anya?' His brows furrowed and then he grimaced at his hand in my hair. 'Why are you so hot?' I snatched my gaze away and looked into space again, breathing heavily. Peter crouched down and held my face in his hands. 'You're sweating.' He gave a nervous laugh and I tried to smile at him but a tear ran down my face instead as I failed to hold all my emotions in. 'Anya…' Peter whispered, concern dripping from his words. He smoothed my face, wiping a tear away with his thumb. 'What has happened?' He shot a look over at Cas.

'I don't know.' Cas lied and I chirped up so he didn't get in trouble.

'I don't feel well is all, don't worry.' I trembled as more tears came down my face. Peter looked at me as if to say _I'm not an idiot_.

'You look like you've seen Hell.' Peter said, he cupped my face again and his eyes bore into mine. 'Tell me…' He hushed, his eyes the softest shade of green I'd ever seen. _Wendy, she hurt you, Hook, betrayal, the fae, the pool, me, my family, home, I'll hurt you, you'll go through all that pain again, you, you, you… _Peter definitely realised something was wrong when he knew I was just going over my thoughts in my head. 'What the _fuck_ have you done to her?' Peter growled as he looked to Cas again.

'_Me_? Nothing, I have done nothing!' Cas hushed so not to bring attention to the three of us.

'Well how come I see her earlier and she's fine and I come back to find her in a state with _you_.' Peter accused and Cas scoffed.

'Pan please, you're jumping to conclusions-'

'Was anyone else with her before you?' Peter uttered and Cas stayed silent. 'My point exactly, now just tell me what has happened.'

'It's not his fault, please don't blame him…' I trembled and Peter smoothed my face with his thumb, hushing me. I felt ridiculous, I was usually so thick skinned but now it was like my mind had gone wild trying to process everything. I was finally having the complete breakdown that had been bubbling up inside of me since day one here.

'Pan, what is _she_ doing now?' Another voice said, I looked up and saw Felix glaring down at me.

'Actually I'm trying to get out of Cas what he has said or done to put her in this stupor.' Peter spat and Felix raised an eyebrow at Cas.

'My, my, she's dragging down the great.' Felix commented. 'I thought she had ran away and been caught, _again_.' Felix chuckled, his comment made me feel worse as I knew I would have to run away from here at some point.

'Why do you care so much? You're being dramatic over nothing and I'm curious as to why she suddenly matters so much to you?' Cas gave a cool smirk and I felt Peter tense at Cas's accusation.

'Don't you fucking dare turn this around on me. I think you've forgotten who you're speaking to _Caspian_. I am simply looking out for one of my recruits, not what you're insinuating.' But it _was_ what he was implying. Peter was being dramatic _because he cared, _he cared too much about me, he had lead himself into a false sense of security with me. Black dots began to creep into my vision as Cas and Peter argued about what had happened.

'I'll be the end of you, Peter.' I shakily muttered, making Peter flash his gaze to me before my eyes rolled back and I collapsed into darkness.

**Ok, so I'm on a creative flow and not revising for my exams AT ALL... oops ahaha! But you know what they say, pursue what you love doing. I will revise at some point... I promise... but something tells me you guys aren't complaining ;) regarding the reviewer/s asking me about when chapters are getting updating/how many more, I can't give definite answers I'm afraid, as much as I want to! As you know chapters get updated when I can and how many more I don't know as sometimes what I have planned to be one chapter runs into two, or I add another one in so it's pretty unpredictable :) but there will be a good few more for this story and there WILL be a sequel... I've planned it ;) again thank you all for your constant support, you rock my world xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

I opened my eyes, feeling groggy, I let out a small moan as I sat up. I looked around to the familiar scene of Peter's tent, once again I found I was on his bed of furs. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to think why I was in here, and how I got here. _Oh god, I had fainted_. My eyes darted around the tent and finally settled on Peter's figure slumped in the hammock opposite... asleep. _How long had I been out for? _I remember vaguely gaining some sort of weird consciousness and then falling asleep from exhaustion. His magnificent green eyes were shut, his lovely features had become delicate in his sleep, his brows scrunched together as he snored lightly. He parted his lips in his sleep and moaned gently, I bit my lip and held back a smile. I decided not to wake him. I crawled out of his bed and wandered over to his bookshelf, there were so many to choose from, yet my eyes wandered over to the navy blue side table at the side of his hammock. I crept over and reached for the red leather bound book on the top of the table, which was accompanied by the thimble and lace, where they were before. I knelt down as I opened the book, I flicked through and saw there were a load of entries, I turned to a random page as the curiosity got the better of me:

_Peter is so beautiful, he is not like all the boys back at home, they are all so uptight. No, Peter is exquisite in every way. He's charming, spirited and exciting. Peter does not reveal his feelings often, he shows rather than uses words, I like that better. I'm afraid I have fallen in love with him. _

My gut churned as I read her finely scrawled words, the sour taste of jealousy festering in my mouth. Even though she was long gone it made me feel sick how much they seemed to like each other, it angered me how _she_ called him Peter too, her words made me feel she was far superior to me. I glanced up at Peter in his slumber, he really was exquisite in every way. I ducked my head down back into the book and flipped to the last page she wrote on, only a few words were scribbled down.

_I know you read my notes Peter - I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. I want to go home. _

Anger bubbled in my stomach at her words of hatred, a chill went up my spine as her words resonated how I felt after mine and Peter's scuffle, simultaneously a feeling of relief crept over me. I shook my head, I was an idiot to feel relieved, she is in the past. Besides it wasn't right to feel jealous anyway, I knew Peter and I were simply not meant to be. I was jolted out of my thoughts as the book was snatched out of my hands, I gasped loudly as my head snapped up to meet Peter's stern stature looming over me. I pulled myself up from the floor slowly and stood before him, fiddling with my hands like a nervous school boy about to go to the headmaster's office.

'It's an interesting read isn't it?' He uttered bitterly as he strode over to a table across from us, slamming it down on the wood and making me jump. His hands were pressed to the table and his head bowed.

'Sorry.' I mumbled pathetically, I had already caused a huge stir and I didn't want to provoke anything else, I was too tired.

'I'm not angry with you.' Peter said softly, his tone of voice still firm, not moving from his position. He straightened himself out before turning to face me, leaning against the table where he had thrown the book down. 'That book gives you an idea of what a poisonous viper she turned out to be. Of course Cas filled you in on most of that I hear?' I opened my mouth to speak but he continued. 'I eventually pulled out of him what the two of you had been discussing. I hope now you can see why I run things the way I do around here.' He clenched his jaw before speaking again. 'To keep myself _safe_.' I tore my gaze away from him looking down and biting my lip before I looked up at him, my lips pressed together as the guilt came over me again.

'Peter, I'm-'

'_Don't_!' He spat, flaring his nostrils as he breathed heavily. 'Don't you look at me like that.' A small feeling of rage simmered inside of me, I could care if I wanted.

'Look at you like _what_?' I retorted, crossing my arms and scowling.

'Your eyes are full of pity…' He growled back at me. 'I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me. Pity is simply repulsive.' He said with a look of disgust on his face.

'Excuse me for caring.' I huffed, my guilt gone as his arrogant demeanour came back. He stepped towards me in frustration and balled his fists that were down by his sides.

'Well you shouldn't!' He barked and I didn't flinch, keeping my harsh gaze. 'It's behind me now, it doesn't matter. And you certainly shouldn't have got in such a silly state about it earlier.' Peter rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, making it more tousled than it already was.

'Doesn't matter?' I scoffed. 'Of course it does, what happened to you was terrible.' He looked away from me, biting the inside of his mouth. 'It affected you badly Peter-'

'Why can't you just stop talking about it? Why won't you just let it go?' Peter growled as he stormed up to me, standing only a foot away from me. I moved closer, showing him I wasn't intimidated, my eyes set in a stern glare.

'Why did you keep her stuff then?' I queried and Peter panted lividly, unable to give an answer. He paced the tent, trying to calm himself down, I had caught him out. 'If you are _so_ over it why haven't you-' I was stopped as he put his foot through the elegant chest of drawers where the items were placed, my mouth hung open in shock. The wood splintered in an array around the tent, the thimble sent rolling across the floor and the piece of lace falling swiftly to the ground. The smashed drawers revealed more of her things; dresses, books, a mirror, so much. My mouth snapped shut as I felt bad for pushing him so far. He straightened himself out, his breathing back to normal, he quirked an eyebrow at me with an expressionless face.

'Happy?' He said emotionless and I stood in silence. He sighed at me as he wandered over to the table, picking up two silver goblets and a bottle of the red liquid he had given me before. He held up a cup to ask if I wanted a drink and I blinked out of my frozen stance and nodded. I walked over to him, taking the drink. I took a big gulp of the sweet substance realising how thirsty I was. I perched myself against the table and Peter did the same, it was silent as we both looked on at the destruction Peter had caused.

'You've ruined a pretty nice piece of woodwork.' I commented, breaking the silence and the tension as he chuckled at my words.

'I never liked it anyway.' He shrugged, a proud smirk playing on his lips.

'Pretty ugly.' I lied, taking a sip and he snickered quietly to himself. My eyes glanced down to the floor and I caught sight of the small silver thimble. 'Well, your thimble survived the demolition, you can stitch at ease.' I joked and he laughed his twinkling bell laugh. He then looked at it and his laugh stopped.

'She asked if she could give me a kiss,' he began and the old bitter feeling crept back over me, 'she was like that, always asking, but never acting on impulse. I thought it would be funny to hold out my palm expectantly. So she put the thimble in my hand. I then told her I was going to give her a thimble, I kissed her instead.' Peter recollected and my heart fluttered at his story. He smiled to himself, showing his perfect teeth, and I knew in that moment I was in far too deep with this boy.

'You used to be quite the charmer it seems.' I said and he turned to look at me with a confused look on his face.

'What do you mean _used to be_?' He questioned and I raised an eyebrow, drinking more from the goblet. 'I'm still pretty charming.' He muttered to himself, looking away and taking another sip.

'I'll be the judge of that.' I said with a smirk, I turned around to put my empty cup on the table, when I turned back to him he had a hand held out in front of him expectantly. It took me a few moments to catch on, but when I did I must have felt what Wendy had felt in that moment. He looked so sweet and pure with his eager eyes, my breathing caught in my throat for a moment. _He was exquisite_. I brought his hand up to my lips, placing a kiss on the palm of his hand. I gazed up at him through my eyelashes and he looked on at me as if he was reading a complex, beautiful piece of poetry. He dropped his goblet on the table, the red liquid staining the pages of Wendy's book and his hands found their way to my neck as he pulled me towards him, capturing my lips with his. I'd never had a kiss like this before, a kiss that meant something. He was passionate, ravenous, and caring. He was all I cared about at the moment, I forgot about home as I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I fought back in the kiss with the same amount of hunger and adoration. His hands dropped from my neck and moved to my waist, bringing us closer. His lips moved to my jaw as he kissed along it, I closed my eyes in pure ecstasy as he bit the skin and caressed the curve of my neck. I let out a hoarse groan as I ran my fingers through his messy hair. _I love him_, I thought to myself as he moved back to my lips for a chaste kiss with a proud smile before returning to the sweet spot on my neck, making a grin appear on my lips. My eyes opened briefly and my face dropped as I looked over his shoulder. '_Peter,'_ I hissed before straightening myself out, Peter turned with a frustrated frown on his face to see what had stopped us, still holding me close to his chest. Cas was stood at the entrance to the tent, his face hard and his eyes full of shock. We all stood silent for a moment before Peter broke the tension.

'Don't you knock?' Peter joked and Cas gave a very slight, single laugh.

'I came to see how Anya was.' Cas said with a feigned smile.

'She's fine.' Peter chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, making it _very_ obvious. Cas's gaze at me was stern and disapproving before he looked back to Peter's smug face.

'The ceremony is also today, we'll be needing you very soon.' Cas informed tartly, Peter rolled his eyes but nodded and Cas took one last look at me before leaving. Peter let out a low chuckle as he looked down at me.

'I knew it.' He said, mostly to himself. 'He's jealous.'

'_What_?' I narrowed my eyes and Peter nodded.

'It's true,' Peter shrugged and then his eyes widened at me as if it was blatantly obvious, 'oh come on, he follows you around like a lost hound.'

'We're just good friends.' I brushed off and Peter smiled, placing his lips to my forehead, his hot breath making me want more. I looked up at him and went to kiss him again but he held my chin between his thumb and index finger, studying my face before smirking.

'Mm, I have a ceremony to perform, I'll have to see you later... uninterrupted.' _He was frustrating. _Peter walked over to the shattered drawers and pulled out some fabric which I soon realised to be the leotard and skirt I had been wearing when I was brought here. 'For the party afterwards.' He put my old clothes in my arms and I smiled sadly to myself as my memory of home became clear now I was out of Peter's embrace. I really was torn now… Peter turned on his heel to leave the tent and my I bit my lip nervously before calling out after him.

'Peter?' He stopped and turned back look at me. He was perfect; his features, his charm, his touch. I sighed as I didn't want to lose a minute with him as I knew I wouldn't be staying on this island for much longer. He raised his eyebrows waiting for me to say something, his green eyes wide and curious. _Do I run up and kiss him once more? _Instead I simply held out my palm hopefully. Peter looked at my hand briefly and with a blink he chuckled as he sauntered over to me.

'Since when did Anya beg?' Peter said arrogantly as he approached me and I scowled at him.

'It's not _begging_ it's asking.' I replied haughtily.

'What happened to the girl who couldn't stand my presence?' Peter asked with mock curiosity as he pulled me into his chest in a tight embrace. I rested my head on his broad chest and listened to the thumping beat of his heart, his scent of honeysuckle putting me in a sweet daze.

'Unfortunately _you_ happened.' I whispered as I closed my eyes, relishing in the paradise of being in his arms. It really was unfortunate, for the both of us.

**Hope this was worth the wait! Lil steamy Panya make out sesh! (Yep their ship name is Panya it's a thing) I'm in the midst of exams atm so updates won't be as regular as they have been unfortunately but it is nice to write some story after a whole day of revision :) thank you again for your reviews and support! xoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

Peter had left to get ready and start the ceremony and I followed a few moments later after I got out of my oversized black shirt and jeans, and into my leotard and skirt. I pressed the back of my cold hands to my face to supress the blush that had formed over my cheeks. My mind was swarming with thoughts of him. However these thoughts were getting interrupted by the image of Cas watching us. Was Peter right? _Was _he jealous? I remembered when I kissed Cas to thank him for being so kind to me after Peter had lost his temper. Perhaps I had given him the wrong message. Or rather than jealousy, as Peter had assumed, I thought it would probably be the fact Cas and I had made our escape plans and now I was canoodling with our keeper. I knew at some point I would have to explain myself to Cas, he did not look impressed when he saw Peter and I in each other's arms. I waltzed out of Peter's tent, too content to worry about anything, and to the camp where everyone had gathered for the ceremony. Peter wasn't there yet. Roger and Sophie were waiting in the middle of a circle of the recruits. Sophie gave me a bright smile when she saw me, which I returned, I stood right at the edge of the group at the back. I was a good distance from everyone else as I watched from the back of the crowd. Peter was late, _what the hell was he doing_? It was boring standing around and waiting for him, I just wanted it to be over so we could be together again. Being in his arms was like sinking into a paradise, his hold protecting and his gaze intense.

The subtle smell of honeysuckle drifted in the air, indicating Peter was coming, the crowd split to make room for Peter to enter. He strode past me and the other recruits, walking over to Roger and Sophie, gold glowing orbs followed at Peter's side, _they must be the faeries, _I wondered. Sure enough I could hear faint, beautiful music radiating from their humming wings. The music was haunting and completely enchanted me. I was consumed with the music, drinking in every note as I watched Peter conduct the ceremony, talking elegantly, I smiled a small grin to myself as we made eye contact. Peter's green eyes glistened slightly before they averted back to Roger and Sophie. I felt a presence stalking over to me and my smile dropped as I looked to see Cas standing beside me.

'What the hell are you playing at?' Cas hissed and I turned my head to look at him, folding my arms and shrugging because even I didn't actually know the answer. Luckily we were a good distance away from anyone who could hear us. 'I mean first you can't stand him, and then you're best mates, then you two get in another argument so bad that you beat each other up, and _then_ he's shoving his tongue down your throat?' Cas made it seem far worse than it was. I couldn't answer him. I _had_ previously hated Peter, but it had all changed now, I had never cared about anyone like I did Peter. This was different to anything I had ever experienced. 'Well?' He pressed and I rolled my eyes.

'Jesus Christ, it's _nothing_, it's just a… brief fixation.' I uttered brashly.

'You're making it very difficult for yourself to get out of Pan's web,' Cas sighed annoyed as he cast his gaze to his feet, he then looked up at me with concerned eyes, 'unless you actually _want_ to stay here forever? Do you not want to see your family again? For _him_?' Cas queried cockily and a wave of guilt crashed through my chest. 'Do you want to retract our plans? I can go by myself if so.' Fear ran through my veins and I shook my head. No matter how much I liked Peter I wanted to go home.

'No,' I coughed out, 'no, no, you're right. I do want to go home, and I'm not letting anything stop me.' Cas sighed and nodded his head sympathetically, seeing the fear on my face.

'Good, I didn't want you to be stuck here because you fell victim to his charms, you know, become another one of Pan's girls.' Cas mentioned casually and it struck a cold blade of jealousy into my heart. _Pan's girls? Another one?_

'What do you mean?' I asked gingerly and Cas gave an awkward smile.

'Like Emilia.' Cas chuckled and I gave a small smile, trying to find the humour in it. 'Those kinds of girls who pine after him but he never gives anything back because, well, he's Pan.'

'Oh…' I said quietly, biting the inside of my mouth and looking down. His comment hit a nerve and it scared me that I may have been indulging in a fantasy. Peter might not even see me as I see him, he might just be playfully flirting without it meaning anything. I heard Cas give a disappointed exhale at my silence which made me turn to look at him.

'You love him, don't you?' Cas muttered and I froze. I did but I didn't want to tell him that. I stayed silent as I gazed at him, he gave a dejected scoff.

'No, it doesn't matter if I did, we'll be gone soon.' I uttered blankly, putting on an indifferent expression even though it hurt to know I would leave Peter forever.

'Mm,' he hummed in agreement, 'Today I heard the pirates have planned an attack which will take place in the next few nights.' He said and my heart pace quickened in fear at the thought of those men. 'I haven't told Pan this, we let the pirates attack, and we leave then.' I bit my lip as I thought of the pirates attacking Peter, him trying to defend camp from the hordes of pirates coming all at once.

'But Peter will get hurt-' But I was cut off by Cas's small chuckle at my sudden concern, as well as my use of _Peter_, confirming his suspicions of my feelings for Peter.

'Trust me he won't, you seriously underestimate his fighting ability, not to mention that everyone is training already in preparation for a fight. It will simply distract him and the others, and that also means a majority of the pirates will be here so we can get to the portal at the cave with next to no difficulties.' Cas explained and I nodded, turning to look at Peter who was still conducting the ceremony. I blinked back the tears and swallowed thickly. _This is the way it has to be_. 'When the attack starts I'll come find you and then we run. Everyone at camp will be fine, Pan won't let anything happen to anyone, he will be safe.'

'Ok.' I said in a whisper, continuing to stare at Peter until the rest of the camp's cheers caught my attention and I gave a small clap as Sophie and Roger held each other close, Roger giving her a chaste kiss. _At least Sophie had found her happy ending_, I thought to myself. I saw Peter striding over to me and Cas, a smile on his face which made my heart feel like it was bathing in warm honey. I wanted Cas to leave me and Peter alone but something told me he wouldn't.

'Well that was dull.' Peter said as he came to a halt in front of me, wearing an arrogant smirk. I stepped closer to him and his smirk grew softer into a smile.

'They're happy.' Cas said as he gestured over to Roger and Sophie, Peter glanced over his shoulder in their direction before looking back to us.

'I guess so.' Peter shrugged and then looked at me with a smile. 'Did _you_ enjoy it?' Peter asked, ignoring Cas's presence, I nodded but grimaced at the same time.

'I enjoyed the faeries music, they're really beautiful, but you know it's just not my kind of thing.' Peter gave a chuckle in agreement. Peter had expressed his hatred for the companion affairs to me also. I never enjoyed weddings; I always found them painfully boring and tacky, and whilst the whole of England was in a frenzy over a royal wedding I didn't give a damn about William and Kate getting married.

'I guess you'll never be interested in having a companion Anya.' Cas laughed to himself and then looked to Peter who still had his gaze on me. 'You wouldn't cave in for _anyone_.' I could tell Cas was directing this at Peter, I narrowed my eyes at Cas. He was trying to prove to me how deep in I was with Peter. Or was he trying to get a reaction from Peter? Or was he genuinely jealous? Peter looked at him and laughed, showing his perfectly white teeth, pulling me under his arm as he draped it over my shoulder.

'That's why I like Anya, she thinks they are as stupid as I do, _she_ has a brain.' Peter said. 'Anyway Cas, I thought you agreed with us in thinking the tradition was ridiculous?'

'I do.' Cas replied and Peter grew a twisted smirk on his face which made me cringe, knowing he was going to say something awful.

'Then why are you pining after her?' Peter laughed coldly. 'Instead of making jibes and reflecting your own jealousy onto me, why don't you stop chasing a deluded fantasy?'

'Peter-' I scolded but Cas cut me off.

'Oh for god's sake, you think _I'm _jealous of _you_?' Cas scoffed and Peter smiled cruelly.

'I don't think, I _know_.' Peter taunted.

'Do _you_ seriously think she's stopped thinking of home just because you have swept her off her feet?' Cas smiled bitterly and Peter's smile dropped slowly, melting from his face. My heart stopped as I thought Cas would reveal our plan to Peter, to my relief he stayed silent and waited for Peter's response.

'Cas, fuck off and leave us alone.' Peter said with a leer, brushing off Cas's spiteful comment. Cas turned and walked towards the crowd of recruits, muttering to himself. I pulled myself out of Peter's grip and scowled at him.

'You can be really fucking vile sometimes.' I said venomously and Peter rolled his eyes, holding his arms out.

'He had to be told!' Peter justified, aloof to the fact he had riled up Cas and embarrassed him.

'In front of me?' I questioned, folding my arms. 'You've embarrassed him and he probably doesn't even like me like that-'

'Then why did he ask my permission for you two to become companions?' Peter chuckled darkly.

'_What_?' I whispered, taken back, why would Cas do that? 'When?'

'After you and I had had our little scuffle.' This was before he had found out about the way home. Cas and I had had the discussion in the tent and I refused his proposition, he said he understood. I had told Cas no.

'But….' I mumbled, angry that he was going to go against what I had said. I knitted my brows together as I wondered what Cas could have possibly been thinking.

'I denied him that privilege.' Peter said firmly and I shot him a perplexed look.

'Why _did_ you say no?' I narrowed my eyes and Peter opened his mouth but then shut it, unable to answer. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he tried to find his words.

'Because…' he paused for a moment, 'you were mine.' My heart fluttered as I looked at his impeccable face, his green eyes were sincere as he delicately spoke these words with such decisiveness.

'Even after our fight?'

'After meeting you.' He corrected. In that moment I confirmed to myself that I was definitely in love with this boy. Wendy never deserved him. In a way I felt that I didn't deserve him, I was going to hurt him badly. I wanted Peter to come with me, not Cas, I wanted Peter to come home and then we could truly be happy. Everything would be perfect.

'Pan,' I recognised the voice, it belonged to Emilia, and I exhaled in frustration, 'we're taking everyone to the meadow for the celebration when you are ready.' She informed and Peter glanced at her, giving her a small nod.

'Carry on, Anya and I will get there a bit later, we have some things to discuss.' I was taken back by his words and found myself eager to spend some more time with him alone. I looked to Emilia who gave a forced, accepting smile at Peter. Pride swelled inside of me as I knew she was jealous.

'Before you both waltz off together Roger would like to speak with you Pan,' Emilia said and Peter sighed but nodded once more, 'and when you come along to the meadow you owe me a dance, last time we had a ceremony you managed to slip away for most of the night.' I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly at Emilia as she flirted. Peter gave a conceited smirk and went to go talk to Roger but before he did he murmured something to Emilia which made me smile.

'I don't owe you anything.' He stated with a cold smile and walked off to find Roger, I pressed my lips together to restrain myself from laughing. Emilia looked stunned and glared at me, her pride hurt as she walked away in embarrassment. I caught sight of Cas finishing a conversation with Felix and buff looking recruit of the same age. I marched over to Cas before Peter could come back, Cas saw me coming and gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

'Why did you ask Peter for me to be your companion?' I asked once I had reached him, Cas swallowed thickly and averted his gaze. 'I told you no.' Cas laughed quietly to himself before looking at me with his hazel eyes.

'That was before we had a way out.' Cas explained. 'I was protecting you-'

'By going against my will? And from _what_?!' I raised my voice slightly.

'_Him!_' Cas hissed and I squinted my eyes, chuckling bitterly.

'I don't need protecting from him.' I growled. Peter wasn't a threat, not anymore.

'I think you are forgetting who the real enemy is.' Cas said calmly but in his eyes there was concern and warning, he was being a hypocrite.

'That's rich, _you_ were the one lecturing me about respect and loyalty towards him.'

'I may be loyal but I'm not stupid, I know what he's like and I _know_ how to keep him happy so this island can somewhat remain at peace. And Anya, you are making him far too happy, it's bordering on dangerous.' I was about to reply with a brash comment but I was stopped before I could.

'Anya?' I heard Peter call out, I looked over my shoulder and he was stood waiting for me across the camp, a concerned frown on his face. I turned back to Cas and he shook his head, clenching his jaw.

'Go to him. You two only have a small amount of time together left.' Cas uttered with indifference yet there was a vague solemn tone to the second part of his comment. As if he felt sorry for me for falling for Peter and inevitably having to leave him. I said no more and walked towards Peter instead, in fear I would cry if I let Cas's words sink in too much. Peter led me away, tucking me under his arm, glancing over to Cas briefly.

'What was that about?' He mumbled and I shook my head quickly, brushing it off.

'Just questioning him on the companion thing.' I said with an exhausted sigh. 'Where are we going?' I asked, trying to sound brighter, looking up at him as we walked. He smiled to himself, his gaze straight ahead.

'I have a surprise for you in my tent.' Peter said.

'Seriously?' I asked and he nodded, making me smile. We got to the outside of his tent and stopped.

'Close your eyes.' I did as I was told, I could feel his hand in front of my face to check if I was peeking. Peter took my waist in his grip and led me into his tent, guiding me to stand in a specific spot. 'You can open your eyes now.' He purred into my ear as he stood behind me, his warm, delicate breath caressing my neck. He had stood me in front of the table in his tent, on the table was a dagger, not just any dagger, _my_ dagger. The one I had accidently cut… And I had dropped when Peter… I shuddered but then I looked again, he had carved the wood with intricate engravings in beautiful patterns, the blade was so pristine I could see my own reflection. 'I wanted to make something beautiful out of a mistake.' He uttered quietly. I turned around, looking up at him, our bodies pressed against each other. Peter looked otherworldly as I stared up at him, his dark blonde hair was perfectly messy, his features which were once spiteful had softened slightly, and he waited expectantly for my response.

'It's perfect.' I whispered before I cupped his face and seized his full lips in mine. He slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me in. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest, his breathing was rapid and he held me tighter. It was almost as if his strong grip subconsciously knew that I would not be here for much longer.

'You mean everything to me.' Peter mumbled, his voice gravelly.

'I don't know how you did it but you have got me completely under your spell.' I said with a small laugh and he smiled, his white pearly teeth sparkling.

'I can't have you going soft on me.' Peter chuckled, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

'I don't go down without a fight, don't you worry.' Peter tilted my chin up with his fingers and looked down into my eyes. I mockingly glared at him before cracking a smirk, making his green eyes glimmer and his beautiful bell laugh erupt from his throat.

'That's my girl.' He whispered, mostly to himself. I pulled myself from his grip and hauled him by his arm towards the tent's opening.

'We should go back before people begin to talk.' I suggested and he scrunched up his nose.

'Let them talk.' He groaned as he pulled me back into his chest. 'Let's stay here.' Peter hushed in my ear with a childish titter.

'Unlike you I've not been to a celebration here. I want to see what it's like, only if it's for a few moments.' I said, I really wanted to see the faeries again and hear their music. Peter exhaled but complied with a nod.

'But first,' he scooped me up in his arms, one arm under my legs and the other supporting my back, my arms instinctively clinging to his neck, pulling our faces close together as his eyes bore into my amber ones, 'be mine.' He said assertively. 'No one else's, just you and me… forever.' Peter gazed at me, I paused for a moment and then planted a kiss on his cheek.

'I think I'm gonna take Felix as my companion.' I said jokingly and Peter laughed loudly. I stopped joking around and rested my head in the crook of his neck. 'I'll have you forever, Pan.' I had forgotten about going home, Cas's plan for us, my family. None of that mattered when I was alone with Peter. It was true, I would have him forever, even if it was just a memory. I considered staying, being with him forever, but I shook those thoughts away, knowing I couldn't.

**Ooh la la this took a while, I'm literally half way through my exams (2 more to go!) so I thought I would update you guys with a chapter rather than waiting until my exams are over otherwise you'd be waiting ages! And I wanna keep you interested! Thank you all for your amazing support and reviews! Love you lots and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Peter and I finally made it to the meadow and it was magnificent. The flowers were a dim haze of yellow, green and lilac under the dark skies which looked like a placid summer lake. The tall green branches that created a canopy over us were the same vibrant emerald as Peter's intense eyes, the flora reached up to my knees and gave off a wonderful aroma. The music was now louder as more faeries appeared, the beating of their wings making the most incredible music which was indescribable, the clearing was softly lit with the light that radiated from the faeries gold glowing wings. I looked to Sophie and Roger who were dancing together, blissful smiles on their faces as they clung to each other, Sophie's striking red hair swaying from side to side like flickering flames as it cascaded down her back. I noticed a few other of the older recruits, who I had never paid much attention to, dancing with their companions from the previous ceremonies that had took place before I arrived. Peter stroked a cold finger down the side of my neck, getting my attention as I shuddered into his touch avidly before turning my head to look up at his distant stare on his elegant face.

'I need to have a word with Cas, I'll be back in a moment.' Peter mumbled, not looking at me as his eyes scanned for Cas across the meadow, I nodded with slight disappointment as he removed his finger tips from my skin and I managed to force a small smile.

'Be nice.' I said as I caught his arm in my hand as he was about to walk away, I knew he was up to something. Peter narrowed his eyes at me playfully before he sauntered off to find Cas. I watched him make his way through everyone, they immediately would move to make a path for him, I smiled as I watched Peter disappear through the crowd. Girls turned their heads to look at him as they delicately licked their lips and the boys lowered their stares so not to challenge his authority. I could not believe that feared leader was _mine_.

I fidgeted on the spot, fiddling with my hands as I watched everyone dancing. I smiled at Sophie as she caught my gaze in hers, she gave a small wave and then turned her attention back to Roger. I watched all the other companions happily in each other's arms and my thoughts pondered as to where Peter was with Cas. My eyes scanned the clearing for Peter and Cas, I didn't know why Peter needed to talk to him but I couldn't imagine it being anything pleasant. Eventually my eyes settled sight on Peter and Cas; Peter had his back to me, he was stood with his arms crossed, casually shifting his weight onto his right leg. I couldn't hear what was being said over the loud crowd and the music. Cas appeared to be fine with whatever Peter was talking about; nodding and smiling, laughing occasionally, however I could not see Peter's face. Peter took a step forward and towered over Cas, balling his fists at his side, whilst Cas's expression turned into a spiteful one as he narrowed his eyes and gave Peter a cold smile. Cas went to walk away, wearing a proud grin on his face, his shoulder colliding with Peter's as he pushed past. I caught a glimpse of Peter's face as he turned to the side slightly to catch Cas's upper arm in a vice hold, he was _livid_. The veins on Peter's neck and his jaw clenched aggressively as he growled in Cas's ear. I sucked in a breath and went to step forward to get the two of them to stop fighting. I was dragged back by my shoulder to where I was originally stood. I looked up to my left and saw Felix towering above me with his club slung over his shoulder, his platinum blonde hair messy under his drawn hood, his grip on my arm firm as he held me in place.

'I think you've caused enough trouble, Anomaly.' He tutted with a twisted grin and I frowned, scrunching up my nose, Felix didn't scare me as much as he used to.

'I was going to break it up.' I said, squirming my shoulder out of his hold. 'What the hell are they even arguing about?' Felix tilted his head, looking at Peter and Cas who were still in a heated argument, in their close proximity they resembled two fighting bucks.

'Probably about you.' Felix chuckled to himself. 'Pan and Cas have been butting heads ever since you arrived here.' I turned to Felix and narrowed my eyes in confusion.

'Why?' I pressed and Felix shrugged with an oblivious blank expression.

'I don't dare to venture into Pan's mind.' He replied coolly. 'All I know is what I see, and whenever you are topic of conversation he and Cas will _always_ disagree.' Felix explained and I gave a nonchalant shrug as I exhaled in frustration. 'You're more trouble than you're worth, dear Anomaly.' He expected me to retaliate but I didn't look at him, my gaze was stuck on the image of Cas harshly spitting words back to Peter. Felix wasn't satisfied by my silence and decided to agitate me further. 'Most of their fighting is due to Pan and his… possessiveness. You and Cas are quite close, are you not?' Felix grinned to himself, taking his club off of his shoulder and toying with it in his hands.

'Not in the way _you're _thinking.' I mumbled as I continued to look away to see what Peter and Cas were doing. Peter stormed off into the trees and Cas shook his head before making his way into the crowd, greeting and conversing with a few older recruits. I bit my lower lip as I wondered where Peter had gone.

'Jealousy is powerful.' Felix sang, probing again and I rolled my eyes at his incessantness.

'Peter does not get jealous.' I defended, even if he did his pride would probably cause him to hide it. As I looked up at Felix he sneered, shaking his head and stepping closer to me.

'Anomaly, I've known Pan the longest, I'm his closest comrade, his second in command, I _know_ him. You don't. He _does_ get jealous, as much as he likes to deny it, he's _possessive_. Especially with things he's marked as _his_.' Felix's eyes scanned me up and down as he emphasised his last word.

'Please-' I scoffed but Felix bent down a bit to get at my height as he interrupted me.

'He does.' Felix whispered, pulling his hood back so the dim light illuminated the scar across his face. 'See this?' He said and ran a finger all the way down the scar. 'We were out hunting; Pan, I and a few other boys, there was a small herd of deer we were targeting. I thought Pan would want to go for the enormous buck, strong and one heck of a challenge. I chose one which was small in size but had magnificent antlers and a beautiful coat. I thought wrong, you see, in his mind Pan had marked that one as his. I was daft and didn't see the signs. I should have known, Pan likes… pretty things. Of course he was eyeing up the elegant coat of the buck to keep, I thought he would kill the giant buck to boast about it, I was wrong. When the chase began I went after what I thought was mine. I could see him in the shadows of the trees as we ran after the fast creatures but I ignored him, thinking he had a plan to get to the huge buck, I took a clean shot and killed my deer. As I went to collect it Pan appeared from the trees, his eyes almost black with rage, he began growling about how he had wanted to make the kill. I told him that I hadn't realised he had chosen that specific one. We got into a small scuffle as Pan declared that he thought it was obvious what was his. He managed to drag his blade across my face. He brushed it off as an accident, but I knew that was Pan teaching me a lesson, giving me the scar so I'd never forget it.' I wasn't convinced by Felix's story, I simply rolled my eyes at him, he was trying to intimidate me.

'That was just a boyish fight over some venison, _I'm_ not a piece of meat.' I said, raising an eyebrow at Felix's implied allegory.

'You are to him.' Felix uttered coldly, a cruel smile playing on his lips, his comment made me flinch ever so slightly. 'You're just another prize he's won, and you foolishly fell for every trap he laid out.' His words filled me with a cold fear, they resonated too much with Cas's comments about Peter making girls fall for him, and then leaving them as they continued to pine after him. 'I know his tricks and charms; a few training lessons, gifts no doubt, whisking you off to his tent, making you feel special… A lot of dumb girls here have fallen for it.' I was speechless for a moment, not believing what Felix was saying. I had done all those things with Peter… I held back tears as it all sunk in, _had_ I fallen for it? I shook my head, this was different, _we _were different. Peter had told me it would just be him and me, forever.

'It's not the same with us.' I countered as I looked at Felix with a scowl, the blonde boy turned his nose up at me and narrowed his eyes, humming in agreement.

'I guess so,' his reply shocked me and I frowned at him confused, 'that's what I don't understand. You Anomaly, as much as I hate to say this, are not as dumb as most of the recruits here, _you_ have some intelligence.' His back handed comment still made me smile triumphantly as he squirmed, admitting I was somewhat smart. 'The girls who fell for Pan's allures previously were always obedient, never tried to run away or fight against him, they fell for him from day one.' Felix pondered as he chewed his lower lip, his icy blue eyes bore into mine as he took another step closer, making me take one back. 'But _you_, you _hated_ him, you constantly ran away, you were defiant.' I remembered when I first got here, when I loathed Peter's presence, how much I hated being around him. I thought back to our first time meeting, when I had mistaken him for a lost boy after he caught me running away, I never thought Peter and I would be anything more than enemies. Now I was in an internal battle with myself over him; I wanted to stay with him, love him forever, but I knew I needed to return home to where I belonged and back to my family. 'I think you're up to something.' Felix snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at him, scared he had overheard Cas and I talking. He nodded with a sly grin, confirming I had heard him correctly and I felt sick with fear, convinced he knew. 'You're too smart and insubordinate to fall for him that easily. I think you're still trying to find a way home. You're trying to gain his trust and then you'll take advantage.' Felix assessed and I shook my head no, I was not faking my feelings for Peter as a trick to go home, not falling for him would have made going home far easier. Felix scoffed as he dismissed my denial. 'It _won't_ work, Pan doesn't operate like that nor does he negotiate his terms based on trust. He does what _he_ wants and _nothing_ will change his mind.'

'I know.' I said, eventually finding my voice to speak up. 'I know how he functions, I _have_ heard the story of Wendy.' Felix flinched as her name rolled off of my tongue confidently, he clutched his club tighter and he inhaled sharply.

'You're not supposed to speak of her!' He hissed lowly but I ignored his scorn and continued my defence.

'I'm not up to anything, I just…' I mumbled, my voice dwindling as I had to admit my feelings for Peter to Felix. 'I care about him.' Felix laughed at my words and I rolled my eyes, my jaw tightening as he ridiculed my claims.

'Of _course_ you do.' He mocked as he smiled down at me. 'I don't trust you Anomaly,' he leaned in to my ear, 'not one bit.' He whispered, his breath surprisingly cold, making me shudder down my spine. 'I'll find out what you're up to and when I do Pan won't be so tolerant of you.' His threat scared me, with Felix keeping a close eye on me that meant he was more likely to find out about my escape with Cas. I put on a poker face and shrugged, Felix gave me a wide grin, one which said _challenge accepted _as we glared at each other. I gasped as I felt a hand go to my waist from behind, I eased into it as I smelt that fragrant honeysuckle and felt the familiar warm touch of his delicate fingertips.

'I want a dance.' Peter demanded, pulling me away from Felix. We walked to the opposite edge of the meadow so we had some privacy from Felix and the crowd. Peter gave a glimmer of a smile as he moved me into the dancing position he had taught me. Peter seemed relatively calm after his fight with Cas, far too calm for my liking as he held me tighter than ever before. I feared the worst, that Cas had told him about us planning to escape. I brushed it off as paranoia, for I knew that if Cas _had_ revealed our plans to him we would both be dead.

'What were you and Cas arguing about?' I asked, breaking the silence, moving my hand from his shoulder and putting the palm of it on his chest.

'We weren't arguing.' Peter gave me a fake smile but I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Peter, don't lie, I saw you two.' Peter rolled his eyes at my persistence and growled in frustration.

'Anya, leave it.' He commanded but I shook my head no, my face turning sullen as he refused to tell me. He tilted his head slightly and clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring as he got angrier with me. '_Leave it._' He spoke through gritted teeth, the way he looked at me was similar to when I first arrived here and rebelled against him. That all too familiar face of his that he wore was scolding, tiresome and frustrated. I gave him a cold scowl as a challenge and his eyes turned dark. 'Don't test my patience.' He spat, his spiteful manner reminded me of when I first came here, when he was the no good abductor who had imprisoned me here. Peter was taking his anger out on me like he did with those young boys after we had fought. I struggled out of his grip, he tried to pull me back with an apologetic sigh but I managed to writhe out of his hold, still frustrated. 'You're fucking impossible!'

'And you're being unfair!' I barked at him, he laughed bitterly as he ran a hand through his tousled dark blonde waves.

'Back to square one with you am I?' Peter said and I bit my lip in anger and stormed into the thick foliage surrounding the meadow. He was hot on my heels following me, he grabbed my wrist in his hand and pulled me back to him, clutching me to his chest. His teeth were bared and his heavy breathing told me he wasn't finished with our argument. 'Seriously Anya it feels like I'm going to have to start referring to you as Anomaly again.' Peter said as I struggled against him.

'Sorry I'm not as _obedient_ as your other girls.' I snarled and he narrowed his dark green eyes, his grip softened slightly as his curiosity took over. All the hurt and fear I felt when Felix told me about Peter's tricks and other girls began to surface as the hot tears burned my eyes and the lump in my throat began to claw its way up.

'What?' He muttered gently as a tear ran down my face, I cast my eyes down as it rolled off my cheek onto the dead leaves below us. He cupped my face and wiped away the wet stain of the tear with his thumb. 'Why are you crying?' He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine, tilting it inquisitively. I sniffed up the tears that threatened to fall and looked into his emerald eyes with my watery ones.

'Am I just another one of them?' I asked in a small murmur which made him furrow his thick brows. 'Felix said you've charmed your way through a lot of dumb girls.' I expanded and his eyes flickered into an eye roll. 'Just tell me now if you're playing me like a fool.' Peter paused for a moment, he was silent for too long as he stared at me blankly. I sighed shakily, I didn't want it to be true. My feet shuffled and I went to walk away, to save myself the embarrassment, but I was smoothly pushed up against a tree. 'Pet-' Peter pinned my arms above my head and was about to lean in but I turned my head away, his soft lips meeting my cheek. 'I just want an answer…' Peter pressed his body against mine and leaned in to capture my lips in his, releasing my arms from his hold. I was about to shove him off of me but my infatuation with him dominated my anger. My hands sunk down to his neck as his lips kneaded mine. It felt like he had kissed me for the first time again, slowly and passionately as his body rippled against me, his muscles tensing. Tears ran down my face as I kissed back, I knew I was a fool but the thought of him kissing anyone else like this made me feel nauseous. He pulled away with deep panting breaths, I could feel my lips swelling from the nipping and the crushing hunger of his mouth.

'You shouldn't listen to Felix,' his voice was raspy as he swallowed thickly, licking his lips, 'he doesn't understand. Those other girls…' He bit his lip with a frown and glanced down at his feet before squeezing my waist in his hands, pulling me closer and boring his intense green stare into my tear pricked eyes. 'I used them to try and fill the void Wendy had left. I liked playing about with them, having multiple girls who adored me, who _feared _me. _They_ were momentary.' He clarified, he spoke slowly, making sure I had heard each word. 'You are _so_ different; you hated me, you rebelled, you had me _mystified_ as to how a girl could be so full of fire.' He smoothed my jaw with his thumb and I leaned into his touch, absorbed by his words. 'At first I thought I would tame you by doing what I had done with the other girls, make you so obsessed with me that you'd do whatever I said, whatever I wanted. But you simply were not falling for it. You made me feel powerless and I actually _liked_ it. When you challenged me I let you, and I realised that my lenience wasn't me trying to get you to fall for me, it was because_ I _was falling for you.' My heart fluttered at his confession, and it also planted that poisonous seed of guilt in the pit of my stomach once more. 'Those girls before you would throw themselves at me, they would come into my tent and practically _beg_ me to-' I put my hand on his chest, telling him to stop, as I felt the bile rise in my throat and the sour taste of jealousy crept into my mouth. 'The thought of me with other girls makes you sick doesn't it?' I nodded with a shaky breath. 'I had that exact feeling every time I saw you with Cas.' Peter admitted, _Possessive_, Felix's words echoed in my head but I turned those thoughts away. Peter looked down, gritting his teeth and letting out a sickened sigh. 'I didn't understand what he had that I couldn't give you.' Peter exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his dark blond mess of hair. 'We were arguing about you, I don't want to go into detail now, but now you know.' I wasn't going to press Peter for any more than that. I didn't want us to fight again, I gave him a nod and offered a smile.

'I guess we're both as jealous as one another.' I said as I cupped his cheek with my hand, making him look at me.

'We are both far too similar. It's dangerous.' Peter said with a chuckle; his smile was bright and blissful and it showed off his pearly teeth. I _adored _that smile. He took a step back away from me, entwining his fingers in mine as he pulled me with him before bringing us close again. 'Wanna get out of here?' He asked, cocking his head to the side.

'Where?'

'My tent, stay with me there tonight.' Peter hushed, his green eyes were hypnotising and full of desire.

'A wild night in with Pan?' I joked which made his smile wider. 'Sounds tempting… On one condition.' Peter narrowed his eyes curiously. 'Don't piss me off again tonight.' I said playfully with a laugh, Peter winced and shrugged his shoulders.

'I'm afraid I can't promise anything, pissing you off is a favourite hobby of mine.' He said, giving his famous smirk, making me laugh. I placed my hands on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine once more. Peter's beautiful features and charisma was like a drug, and I was addicted. I could not resist him, I didn't _want_ to resist him. Peter smoothed my face with his palm as our lips parted. 'Let's go.' He croaked and I nodded, Peter wrapped his arm around my waist and began to lead us out of the trees. I pressed myself further into his chest as we walked and he delicately planted a light kiss on the top of my head. I blinked heavily and yawned, shaking my head and widening my eyes to try and wake myself up. 'Tired?'

'Yeah,' I laughed, 'I'm sorry it's ruined the line-up of board games I'm sure you had planned for us.' I mocked, nudging his ribs playfully, he chuckled at my joke.

'You can sleep when we get back.' Peter said as he smoothed my hair with his hand. I hummed in pleasure, I couldn't think of anything better than falling straight to sleep in Peter's arms for the night. We got to the edge of the meadow and it took me a while to figure out why the celebration was so loud and crowded.

'Oh fuck.' Peter uttered as he lost his grip on me, I looked up and saw his face had dropped in shock, then I heard the rumble of shouts and a clanging of swords. I froze as it dawned on me that the pirates were attacking. I whirled myself around and saw hordes of men entering camp, recruits whisking their weapons out of belts, those who did not have swords ran to those who did as a means of protection or fought with bare fists.

'No…' I whispered to myself, tears filling my eyes as I realised it was now my chance to escape, to go back home finally. But it had come too soon, I didn't want to leave him, _I loved him_. I turned to face him with an expression mixed with terror and misery. Peter took his dagger out of his belt and held it firmly in his hand. He then reached into his boot and pulled out a very small blade. He pressed the blade into my hand for me to hold.

'You should be able to fend them off with this.' He explained, he looked over at the pirates with mischief and excitement shining from his eyes even though his expression was serious. 'Let's go.' He pushed past as he became hypnotised at the prospect of fighting.

'Peter,' I grabbed his wrist and yanked it, forcing him to look at me, I didn't want it to be the last time I would look into those enchanting green eyes, 'Peter, I-' He tore his wrist from my grip as he was eager to fight, turning his back on me.

'Anya,' he scolded gruffly, 'we don't have time for this.' He ran ahead, unaware that that would be the last time he would see me, and I stood speechless. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him before I went, tell him goodbye, and hold him in my arms. My eyes spilled a few tears and they ran down my face, dripping down my neck, as I watched him run into the middle of the fight. His voice boomed with excitement as he made his presence be known. I stepped into the meadow where the battle was taking place, I frantically looked round to see if I could find Peter but he was lost to me in the bustle of fighting recruits and burly pirates. At this point I didn't even want Peter, I just wanted a familiar face, I was scared. To my relief I saw Cas running over to me, elbowing his way through everyone and smiling when he spotted me. Then I remembered why he was so keen to get to me. This was it, I was going home, I was leaving Peter. Cas grabbed my wrist as he stopped for a moment.

'Ready?' He asked, I paused for a moment, biting my lip, but then nodded. Cas gave a small, encouraging grin, pulling me along by my wrist through the edge of the meadow and into the forests towards the pirate port. As we began to get further from camp and the noise of the commotion faded in the distance the reality of it all began to sink in. I was going home, but I would never see Peter again, the boy I loved. I remembered the beautiful dagger on the table that he had carved so perfectly, the sickening feeling I got when I thought of Peter with someone else, his smile, his bell laugh, his touch… Did I really want to go? Would home ever be the same again?

I stopped dead in my tracks, clutching the blade he had given me prior. Cas turned his head and stopped, jogging back to pull me along again. 'Anya, what are you doing?' I looked away from Cas and stared back at the direction we came from. 'Anya!' Cas tried to get my attention but I still didn't respond, it could only think about Peter, I felt like my brain was going to rip in half.

'I don't know if I can go...' I whispered almost inaudibly.

'Why?' Cas came from behind and stepped in front of me so I would look at him. 'Because of _him_?' Cas held a look of disappointment on his face which showed an element of pity. I slowly nodded my head as I looked to the trees, my feet ready to run back but my mind telling me to go home to my family.

'I'm torn Cas, I really am.' My voice quivered as a tear ran down my cheek, I sniffed and Cas wiped my tears away.

'Anya, you're going to have to think fast, we don't have much time.' Cas urged, his eyes sad as he looked into my eyes with his large hazel orbs. 'Is Pan really worth it?' I tried to imagine myself at home, in my bed, or sat in the living room with my family… I tried to think that when I got home I would feel safe and happy. But I wouldn't. I would miss him, _really_ miss him, I could imagine myself in physical agony without him. My heart would be heavy, I'd cry and feel so numb, my world would seem so _dull_ after Neverland. No boy would shine a light to what Peter and I had. I didn't even want to think about the heartbreak Peter would feel.

'I-I think he might be Cas…' I eventually stuttered out. I shut my eyes before I spoke the words that my past self would have slapped me for. 'I'm gonna go back to him.' Cas sucked in a breath but gave one solemn nod in acceptance.

'I'm still going to the portal.' Cas confirmed and I nodded with a flicker of a smile. I was about to thank Cas for all he had done and give him one last embrace, but we were being watched. Pirates came out of the trees, surrounding us.

'I'm afraid neither of you will be goin' to the portal… or back to Pan.' Bill laughed darkly and his men joined in with menacing chuckles. I tried no to show fear and kept a straight face with a small glare, however my shaking hands gave it away. Bill took a step forward and Cas tugged on my arm, taking me back a step with him. 'Why are you bein' like that Caspian? If you hand over Pan's little tart then you can go free, hm? Sounds good don't it?' I snapped my gaze to look at Cas, I was terrified he'd take the offer, but thankfully he was glaring back at Bill. Still holding Bill's gaze Cas lowered his mouth to my ear.

'Anya, run, go get Pan.' Cas hissed and I blinked nervously, biting the inside of my mouth.

'But, you-'

'I'll hold them off, go!' Cas shoved me to get me to move, I stumbled back and immediately turned, found a gap between a two of the pirates and ran into a sprint. I heard the pirates' angry shouts and Bill shouting at them to catch me. I could hear them chasing after me, the thudding of their heavy boots against the forest floor, I kept up pace even though my chest was burning. I repeatedly panted Peter's name to myself for motivation. I'd find Peter and he'd help Cas and he'd never have to know about the escape plan. I didn't want to stop running but I knew I was lost. I prayed I would run into Tiger Lily and the natives if I didn't reach camp. I looked behind me and saw the men were a good distance away, relief washed over me as I glanced back at them, happy that my adrenaline had kept me fast. As soon as I turned my head forward I was slammed against a tree trunk, my head hit it with a stomach-turning crack and I slumped to the floor. I had the urge to throw up the pain was so unbearable. There was a constant ringing in my ears and for a moment all of my surroundings went black, as if I was alone in the dark sky. As the pirate approached me, his leather boots thudding slowly, the terror set in that I had been caught and there was nothing I could do. I was light-headed and concussed most likely. I clutched the side of my head that was hit and I looked up to see Bill's evil sneer. My eyes widened and I tried to stand but I collapsed face down on the forest floor, making him chuckle. The other men seemed to have stopped chasing me once Bill had knocked me down, I could hear clanging and shouts in the distance, angry at myself with how close I was to camp. Bill crouched down and lifted me up by my under arms, shoving me against the tree into a sitting position, my head hitting against the bark once more, my vision blurring again.

'You were so damn close, Anomaly.' Bill growled with a crooked smile, I tried to breathe as deeply as possible to calm myself down and to supress the nausea. I focused on him for a moment. Most of his teeth were yellow, turning brown, save for the gold teeth he had in. His hair was shaven roughly, the stubble on top was a deep black, the same colour as his beard and thick moustache, and these matched his nearly black eyes. He was a huge man, muscular, he reminded me of one of those pictures of Victorian boxers. He gripped my chin and forced me to look at his thick, tattooed arm, there was a scar and a mangled tattoo. 'Remember? You did that beauty.' I did remember, I had thrown the knife just as he was about to slaughter Cas. I ripped my face from his hold and looked past his ugly face, repulsed, I focused on the trees behind him instead. In the distance I saw the trees rustling, I smiled weakly as a familiar boy with green eyes came bounding out of the trees and towards us, his lips moved but no sound came out of them as I felt myself zoning in and out of consciousness.

'Peter…' I whispered in relief, Bill's eyes widened, it was his turn to be scared. Bill turned his head and was frantically searching with his eyes for Peter, his sword drawn in defence. As soon as I blinked Peter had vanished. My smile dropped and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, _he was right there_… Bill looked back at me with a twisted glare. He wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed tightly.

'You tryna scare me girl?' He seethed when I didn't reply he struck my head against the tree again. 'Huh?!' I looked to the trees and saw Peter again, this time he lazily wandered around in the trees, not acknowledging us. I blinked and he dissolved away. I then knew that it wasn't Peter, I was hallucinating due to the head injury. Everything began to fade and then come to life again, fade and then life, I was drifting in and out of reality.

'You goddamn, dithering fool.' A voice snarled, I looked towards it in my hazy state and saw Cas, his hands in his pockets as he casually strolled over to the two of us. He wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Bill, I groaned in confusion. I must have been hallucinating again. 'Do you know how fucking close she was to reaching him?' Cas scolded and I heard Bill's frustrated grumble.

'I didn't realise how fast she'd be!' Bill barked back. '_You_ were the one who told her to run.' Cas crouched down beside Bill, his teeth bared.

'It's called playing the part.' Cas uttered, I prayed I was hallucinating still, Cas couldn't be on their side. 'You morons couldn't do your part properly.' Cas laughed coldly. 'Look at yourself, sat on your fat arse playing a game of paranoia with a girl when you should be dragging her away from here because we are too close to Pan's fucking camp!' Cas roared, shaking with anger, he breathed deeply as he ran a hand through his dark hair trying to compose himself as he stood up.

'It ain't paranoia, she was sayin' Pan was in the hedges, tryin' to scare me off! She's a devious lil wench!' Bill argued in defence, Cas put his fingers to the bridge of his nose in frustration as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

'She's not tricking you, she is clearly hallucinating because of all the fucking head trauma you've caused, you absolute _imbecile_!' I closed my eyes for a moment as I tried to work out if this was still my mind playing tricks. It couldn't be Cas, my eyes fluttered open but Cas was still stood towering above us, his face flushed with a fury I had never seen. I thought Peter was intimidating when he was angry but this rage made me shudder with fear. 'I gave you the darts, how hard is it to stick one in her neck, why the hell did you feel the need to smash her head into the tree?' Bill was about to answer but Cas carried on his rant. 'Now instead of her being sound asleep and easily transporting her to the ship _I _have to sort out your mess, _I _have to nurse her injuries, _I _have a hell of a lot more work to do all because you couldn't do one simple task!' Cas muttered some curses to himself as he shook his head, massaging his forehead with his fingers. He threw his hand open in Bill's direction with a scoff, blinking heavily as his cold, brown eyes looked down at Bill. 'Give me a dart.' Bill rifled around in the pocket of his rouge, baggy trousers and pulled out a dart I vaguely recognised. It was the same sort of dart that was used to knock me out when I was brought here.

Cas knelt down beside me and I reached up and held his wrist in a weak grip. I thought I would be imagining him, that my hand would slip right through him and he would dissolve just as the image of Peter had. I felt his warm skin, his beating pulse, he wasn't a hallucination. This was Cas. My eyes widened as I stared up at him in disbelief and he gave a low chuckle. Cas put an arm behind my back and pulled me towards him, I was frozen by my confusion and all I could do was stare up at him as he leaned me back onto his lap, firmly holding me in place.

'Cas, what is happening-'

'All will be explained in good time, don't you worry, but now you need rest.' Cas said sweetly, his smile false and cold before he plunged the dart into my neck. I whimpered as the sharp end pierced my skin and dug deep. I looked into his icy brown eyes and tried to utter some sort of protest but I could feel the dart take away my ability to articulate myself. 'Shh, my darling...' Cas hushed, smoothing my face with his hand, I narrowed my eyes and scrunched up my face in disgust.

'I'm not your-' Darkness began to swarm my vision as my limbs went numb and I finally became unconscious.

**First I am SO SO SO sorry for the long wait! You are all so patient, you truly are angels! It's been a busy month… I was finishing my exams, celebrating and it was the end of term so I was spending time with my friends who I won't see over the summer. Then whilst celebrating the end of term I ended up in hospital as I nearly drowned (it's actually ridiculous, I'm such a clutz! But I'm fine now) so that put me out for a bit. THEN my laptop decides it wants to crash, so that has to go in for repairs and I have to wait to get this document back, and when all that was done I had to write the chapter. I'm hoping that because this was a SUPER long chapter it has made up for the wait some how? Also a lot happens in this chapter (you have no idea how smug I have been every time I see a "aw poor Cas, he's so sweet" review, I've been sat here this whole time smirking and thinking **_**just you wait… **_**hahaha)! Once more I am so sorry for the wait and thank you for being so supportive and patient! Your reviews are so sweet and helpful! Also I'm on holiday in a week so it's unlikely a chapter will come out before then but I can try! But most likely it will be after my holiday (sorry about that)! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed! I love y'all! xoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

_My skin was encompassed by the soft furs and suede skin of the pelts as I shifted beneath them, turning onto my side to see who I was in bed next to. Even though I knew this bed and could take a pretty good guess at who I would see sprawled out in it, I was still pleasantly startled by the glowing green eyes I was met with, sparkling like freshly cut emeralds. Peter's plump lips curled up into a mischievous smile and he shuffled closer to me, pressing his bare skin against mine and tucking an arm around my waist. I smiled gently at him, his beautiful features overwhelming me slightly and filling my body with warmth. I brushed a dirty blonde curl from his forehead; my finger running across his creamy porcelain skin, I gave a content moan and he chuckled, biting his lip with a grin. The paradise soon ended as my memory kicked in. My stomach sank as I remembered the night before, there was a pirate attack, I had no memory of it ending and coming back to Peter's tent. My eyebrows knitted together as I stared up at Peter's calm, stern face. _

_'Peter, the pirates… what happened? Are they gone? When did we get away, and how did we get here? I don't…' My hoards of questions were slowed and halted to silence as Peter brushed his thumb over my lips, giving me a lazy smile as he pulled me closer, capturing my lips in his. All my worries dissolved as Peter and I kissed and caressed one another. Peter pulled me on top of him, not breaking away from the kiss as he lay underneath me, his uncovered chest heaving slowly against mine. But his steady breathing and gentle touch couldn't put my mind at ease. I pulled away and shut my eyes, resting my forehead against his. _

_'What is it?' His gravelly voice grumbled as he took my face in his hands, I opened my eyes and shook my head. _

_'Something isn't right, this is all too…' I bit my lip as I moved from on top of Peter and sat next to him on the bed with my legs crossed as I fiddled with my hands. 'It's too perfect.' Peter rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he gave me an endearing smirk. _

_'Nothing gets past you does it?'_

_'Unfortunately.' I chuckled nervously as I looked at the concern on his face. He inhaled deeply before speaking again, there was a hint of anger in his eyes but he mostly had the expression of something I had never seen adorned on his face, fear._

_'You're in danger, Anya.' Peter uttered and I clenched my jaw, terror stricken at his grave words. _

My eyes shot open, my heart beat sped up and drummed in my ears, my blood turned cold as I realised I was not in Peter's tent. I didn't know where I was. I looked down at myself and then up around me. I was on a four post bed; made from a deep red wood and the excruciatingly comfy covers I was lying on were a sultry maroon colour, probably made from silk, their smooth surface caressed my aching body. My thoughts were fuzzy and I couldn't piece together what had happened or where I was. I then remembered the pirates had attacked and I had ran away with Cas, but then I couldn't recall much else after that, or how I got here. I shifted slightly, propping myself up on my elbows, I winced as I felt a sharp pain coming from my head as I looked around.

The bed was pushed up against the side of the wall, which was made of a dark, rich wood, tucked away in the corner of the large room. I looked ahead and saw a colossal wardrobe a few feet away from the end of the bed, it was also made of the same rich wood as the walls and the darkness of it all gave made the room close in on me. On the same wall as the wardrobe was the grand door, its gold handle gleamed at me seductively, urging me to get out. I looked to my left and scanned more of the room, trying to gather all the information I could. The far side wall was mostly windows which projected the island's dark skies into the room. The room was lit quite heavily with lamps; the lamps were so bright in contrast to the dark room that they gave a blinding headache, and even though the lamps shone bright they didn't much lighten the room. They just hurt. By the window was a deep red chaise lounge which was so extravagant in its surroundings that it made the room look like the interior of a Gothic tower. There were various cabinets and book shelves around the large room but my eyes eventually stopped and froze on the grand dining table, at the head of the table stood a figure.

They were hunched over some papers that were spread out across the long table and a few empty wine glasses were clustered on the wooden surface. He had not noticed that I was awake yet. The figure was young, slender and wearing a long black velvet coat which reached down to his booted calves. I knew the young man who stood looming over the table, but I did not recognise his new attire.

'Cas,' I croaked and his head snapped up in my direction, a grin immediately appearing on his lips, 'what happened?'

'So glad to see you awake and functioning,' Cas chirped, 'how's the head?'

'It hurts.' I mumbled as I focused on its throbbing pain for a moment. 'Where are we?' I asked with a confused frown, catching a glance at the room once more as he strolled over to the bed I was sat on. He perched himself on the edge and touched my head delicately with his fingers, making me wince as he examined it.

'My ship.' _His _ship? Cas said it without any hesitation as he continued to look at what I presumed was an injury to my head. My memories began to fall into place as I remembered this injury was from Bill smashing my head against a tree, and I remembered Cas had appeared, and it slowly but surely sunk in that I had learnt Cas was on the pirates' side. More than that he said "his" ship, _his_ ship, which meant he was the captain. Cas was the _leader_ of their side. I flinched away from his touch sharply, instantly afraid as all of the information began to piece itself together, I looked up at him with a mix of confusion and terror. 'What is it darling? Are you frightened of me?' He said with a mocking chuckle.

'You're a pirate.' I stated and Cas shrugged with a proud smile.

'Haven't I always been?' He laughed but I scowled and shook my head, remembering the old Cas, the Cas who looked after me and was the charmer to all the new recruits.

'But you're the captain… you're on their side now.' I clarified gingerly and Cas laughed loudly.

'_Now_?' Cas scoffed as he knitted his brows together. 'I've never been on Pan's side.' My blood ran cold and I breathed in heavily as I tried to come to terms that the Cas I thought I knew was not real. He never was.

'But… the pirates, they tried to kill you, and I have heard them myself talking about killing you if they saw you at the port?'

'They only said that because they knew you were sneaking around. And the attack; I staged it all, that's why I collected you from the savages' camp and made sure my crew would be lurking around to put up a good performance. It was a nice introduction for you and my men, I needed to show them what you looked like so they knew who to get.' Cas explained and I narrowed my eyes in utter disbelief.

'Your men got injured.' I stated, shuddering as I remembered my dagger wedged in Bill's arm, Cas gave a nonchalant shrug.

'Minor injuries.'

'One of them was _killed_.' I spoke lowly, recalling the man who got bludgeoned by Felix's club, but Cas smiled icily. The kind, honourable Cas vanishing completely.

'Sacrifices must be made. Besides more men will be brought to this island, a few losses will not hurt my numbers too much.' I shrunk away at his cruelty, I could not believe my closest ally on this island had turned out to be a monster. 'You've gone quite pale, Anya.' I looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze anymore, his eyes were too cold. 'As long as you do as I say you will be spoilt rotten on this ship.' Cas stood from the bed and crouched down in front of me, interlocking his fingers as he stared up at me with a small smile, trying to capture my gaze again.

'No…' I said almost inaudibly but Cas heard and he scoffed, shaking his head. Cas stood up and I dared to gaze up at him, his face was stern and irritated.

'No?' He repeated with narrowed eyes. 'I didn't expect you to become wrapped around _his_ little finger so easily.' I wasn't wrapped around his little finger, I cared about Peter and was not going to betray him. 'Your fondness of that scrawny brat nearly ruined my plans.' Cas spat, standing closer to the bed and looming over me, I narrowed my eyes up at him.

'What plans?' I said with a shudder and Cas smiled widely as he began to explain.

'I needed someone who was going to rebel against Pan, who would hate him as much as I did. Unfortunately everyone who came to this island was lost and lonely, and they found solace with Pan as they felt they finally belonged somewhere. I waited such a long time, I was about to go about overthrowing Pan myself with just my crew, but a miracle showed up.' Cas looked down at me, an evil glint in his eyes as he gazed at me with a cruel hunger.

'Me.' I whispered and he nodded his head slowly, raising his eyebrows as he smirked.

'You. You and your hatred of this place and wanting to go home. All I had to do was be a kind face to you, look after you, feed you bullshit about having loyalty towards Pan to fuel that rebellion in you. It nearly worked, there were times I had you so riled up that I thought I could reveal what I had in store for Pan, and then you would help me overthrow him, get the others on our side who were possibly too scared to stand up to the dictator.' Cas sat himself beside me on the bed once more, lying on his side, propped up by his elbow casually as he spoke to me. 'That all went to shit though, didn't it?' He growled and I began to tremble ever so slightly as angry flames flickered across his face. 'Pan worked his charm, stole you away from me, when I saw you two in his tent… His filthy hands on you, and you not even resisting, it made me sick. I was livid.' He hissed with clenched teeth, he talked to me with such rage, as if _I_ had betrayed _him_.

After a few moments of chilling silence Cas spoke again. 'But I had a back up plan.' His expression brightened and a smile crept on his face to my despair. 'Fortunately I saw changes in Pan I hadn't seen before with all the other girls he had been with, they were nothing to him, a way of passing time. You were a different story completely you'll be glad to hear. I knew he would lust after you, whisk you away to his tent a couple of times, but I never thought he would actually fall in love with you. I noticed changes in him; he was easily agitated, the glimmer in his eyes when he saw you, the smirks that crept on his face when your name was mentioned amongst discussions with other members of the camp. I knew then I could still use you against him, I still had you on my side with the only thing that I knew you had stronger feelings for than Pan; your home. Even then you nearly changed your mind, luckily I had my crew on standby in case anything didn't go according to plan.' I scrunched up my face in confusion. His plan made no sense, how was sending me home going to defeat Peter? Was he just intending to break Peter's heart?

'Why do you need me here? How is me having access to the portal going to help?' I said coldly, trying to sound brave as I tried unravelled his plans. Cas gave me a huge, triumphant smile as he leaned in and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

'My darling,' bile rose in my throat as he uttered the repulsive pet name with a smirk, and smoothed a hand down my cheek as he sat up close to me, 'there is no portal.' I froze under his touch as his words hit me heavily like Felix's club.

'What?' I whispered, a shiver plaguing my body as Cas smiled cruelly at me, I writhed out of his touch and he snickered. I stood from the bed and hugged my arms, I was simultaneously petrified and livid.

'I had to get you to come with me some way.' Cas boasted with a small shrug. 'Abducting you would have been hard with Pan's eagle eyes on you all the time. I had to create a diversion.'

'Why do you need me here?' I asked, trying to sound stern but my voice wavered, Cas snickered as he caught on to my nervous tone.

'You will lure Pan to me, he'll probably be beside himself when he finds out you're missing, he'll soon know of your whereabouts and come marching in like the big hero he thinks he is.' Cas mocked with a loud, arrogant chuckle. Peter being on this ship would not be good, I knew Cas wasn't going to want Peter on this ship for nothing. My breathing turned shallow at the thought of Peter in Cas's clutches.

'You're going to hurt him.' I uttered quietly, my breathing shaky as I stared at Cas's evil smirk that had grown into an arrogant grin.

'I'm going to do more than that, my love, I'm going to kill him.' I felt the colour drain from my face as the thought of Peter's death at the hands of Cas and his crew. 'Don't be sad darling, once Pan is dead the curse will be broken and passage off this island will be far easier to get. I can then start constructing my own island, collect up more crew members from different worlds and-'

'And you will take me home after you murder Peter?' I guessed but Cas looked at me with no emotion, his unreadable expression was disturbing and his silence unnerving. He pulled himself up from the bed, I took a few steps back as he came towards me and stood in front of me with a lazy smile.

'That was going to be your reward, originally, but I'm afraid plans change.' Cas spoke softly, shuffling close to me. 'You've quite burrowed yourself under my skin,' he purred in my ear, making me shudder, 'my thoughts of you have been festering inside me like a parasite. I want this island and I want the full package, I want _everything_ that Pan has.' Cas's voice was dangerously calm but as I looked into his brown eyes I saw that they had glazed over with a burning fever. 'I want you on this ship, with me, forever.' Cas put his hand on the back of my neck and tried to forcefully bring my face closer to his, trying to ravage my lips, but instead his left eye was pounded with my spit. Cas shoved me away and swiped the back of his hand across his eye, rubbing my spit away. My fear was now overtaken with anger as I clenched my teeth and balled my fists.

'You,' I clipped, '_repulse_ me.' Cas breathed heavily as he glowered at me. 'You're fucking deluded if you think you can lay a finger on Peter without me taking you down first.' I growled and Cas chuckled darkly.

'I haven't seen that fire in a while.' Cas uttered and came close to me again. 'So sweet of you, willing to protect your procurer at all costs.' Cas roughly grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged, making me cry out in agony as my head throbbed. 'I think you'll be in for a culture shock on my ship, my darling.' Cas growled; he pulled at my hair even more and threw me to the floor, I yelped, my face smacking against the hard wooden deck. I couldn't get up, the pain reached my head and was too much, it felt as if I stood I would simply fall back down again. I kept my head on the floor, not looking at Cas but forced to listen to his booming voice. 'I'm not as tolerant as Pan, you can't stomp your feet and speak to me like _filth_ and get away with it. I'm not swayed by pretty eyes gleaming at me.' Cas crouched down beside me and roughly grabbed my chin between his fingers, forcing me to look at his spiteful face. 'Pan _will_ be killed, and you _will_ succumb to me, you will _worship_ me as the ruler of this island.' I swallowed thickly and it was then I realised I had a mouthful of blood from my face smacking against the wooden floor. I shivered, trying to control the pain as I spoke back once more.

'If you manage to murder him, and the magic is broken, then I will never _ever_ stop trying to get away from you.' I rasped with a sneer. 'I will die trying to get home and off of this ship.' Cas smirked evilly and pulled me even closer, making me moan as he laughed quietly.

'You will never leave this island, heck I'll have you tied to my bed for eternity if I have to, you won't ever leave this ship let alone Neverland.'

**I'M SO SORRY :( a 3/4 month hiatus sucks balls but thank you all for being so patient and kind! Ive had a really bad writer's block no excuse really and just so busy at uni! You are all so sweet and dedicated and I can't thank you enough for your support! Re-reading your reviews really helped me through my writer's block and I hope this chapter is worth the wait my lovelies! I love you guys xoxox**


End file.
